The Dragon and the Senshi
by Marvey4
Summary: It is a typical day for Natsu Dragneel when a call for help from an mysterious woman drags him in the modern Tokyo. How will the mage of Fairy Tail deal with living in a big city, fighting female demons with odd outfits and hopelessly romantic teenage girls? Possibly Natsu/Michiru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Prologue

In a place where time does not transcend, somewhere between the past, the present and the future, lies the Gate of Space and Time. A portal that few know of its existence and even fewer are aware of how it can be used.

This gate is guarded by one individual. The Soldier of the Afterlife and Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. A woman who has lived much longer than any other being in the world, seemingly immortal as she has never left her post in the years to pass.

Now that guardian stands in front of the gate as she observes the planet Earth, specifically one blond haired teenager that lives in the country of Japan.

"Sailor Moon." She said as the girl is seen attending a class at school, or rather sleeping on her desk.

"The princess has managed to defeat the forces of darkness and stop the evil from covering the world two times so far, stopping enemies from the past and the future."

"However-" She added as the image switches to one of five girls clad in sailor outfits fighting what looked like a female demon. "This time the enemy is stronger. Sailor Moon almost lost the silver crystal during their first encounter with a Daimon. If not for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's interference, this would not end well."

The guardian of time started to move as she approached the gate.

"The outer Senshi are not willing to work together with the inner." She said, this time with a slight tint of worry in her voice. "Sailor Moon and the rest will need assistance in the battles to come."

"I can understand your distress Pluto." The guardian heard as she turned to see a blond haired woman. Her hair, although being tied in two buns which extended to pigtails, reached the ground and she was wearing a pink strapless dress which toned her perfect figure.

"Neo-Queen Serenity." The guardian of time said as she was about to bow when the queen stopped her.

"Please Pluto, there is no need for formalities." Serenity said with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry my queen, I keep forgetting that." Pluto said as she stood up.

"It's ok." The blond haired woman before her expression turned serious. "I know the source of your worries Pluto. It bothers me as well."

The Soldier of the Afterlife turned serious again as her eyes met the queen's.

"I can't leave the Gate of Time and Space, not yet at least. And even with Sailor Moon's new transformation, I can't help but have doubts about the Senshi's success." She said as she touched the gate.

"I have a solution to that, though it may collide with the taboo." Serenity said as Pluto perked up.

"The taboo?" Pluto said as Serenity nodded.

"We could send someone else to assist the Senshi, someone strong enough to fight this new threat." The queen said.

"Someone else?" Pluto said as confusion was evident on her face. "I don't understand. Is there a warrior that can really help the Senshi?"

Serenity smiled as she extended her hand towards the orb that Pluto was observing earlier.

"Behold my dear Pluto." She said as the guardian of time approached the orb. Her eyes widened as she saw a rose haired teenager fighting against a blond teenager.

"This man is from another dimension!" Pluto said as Serenity nodded.

"His father is an acquaintance of mine. He already agreed with this, should his son accept this quest." The queen said as Pluto looked more closely.

"I know this man, I've seen him before." The guardian said as the teen was engulfed in flames.

"You have seen him in your visions. Is that right?" Serenity said as Pluto nodded.

"I see. Maybe he can actually help us. More importantly, what should I do if he doesn't help us? We can't let someone from another realm know about this." The soldier of the Afterlife said with doubt in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about that Pluto. I know that he is an honorable teen. He will surely accept." Serenity said as she starting walking back to the gate.

"If you are not sure of what to do, just pay him a visit and see the person that he is." The queen added before she vanished, leaving Pluto alone in her thoughts.

'So it is him after all?'

* * *

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed as he got punched by a random Fairy Tail mage.

"Natsu has been sneezing for some time now." Lucy said with concern as she looked at the guild's usual brawls.

"Aye. He probably got a cold." Happy said while munching a fish.

"You bastard!" The fire dragon slayer yelled as he jumped back and punched his fellow member with such force that the mage flew all the way across the guild and to the face of an extremely annoyed iron dragon slayer.

"What's that Salamander? You wanna fight?" Gajeel said as he lashed at his fellow dragon slayer.

"That's for before you iron head!" The rose haired teen said as they met in the middle of the hall.

"They enjoy fighting each other, don't they?" Wendy said as she sitting at the bar next to the blond haired girl while drinking some juice.

"What do you expect from those two knuckleheads?" Charle said with a nonchalant expression.

"Now now, you don't have to be hard on them Charle. Everyone likes a good fight every now and then." Mira, the beautiful barmaid and S Class mage of Fairy Tail, said as she wiped an already clean glass.

"It can get pretty annoying at times though." Cana said as she casually drank beer from a pint.

"Cana is right, they should learn some disciple eventually." Erza said while eating a piece of cheesecake. Suddenly a table was sent flipping at the redhead, which resulted in the cake falling to the floor as Erza stared in shock.

"My- my cake!" The requip mage stuttered as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Uh oh." She said as the redhead started emitting a devilish aura.

"Who's responsible for that?" She shouted as she joined the fray, knocking out mages with each strike.

"You finally joined the brawl Erza! Let's fight!" Natsu shouted as he dashed towards the redhead.

"We are still not done you bastard!" Gajeel yelled when he realized that Natsu left their fight.

"Was it you Natsu?" Erza said as she punched the rose haired mage out of the guild.

"What did I do?" The dragon slayer shouted as he disappeared in the distance.

"Erza-san can be pretty scary sometimes." Wendy said.

"That's an understatement." Lucy deadpanned as the brawl was almost over thanks to Erza's interference.

* * *

The night had fallen in the city of Magnolia as the shops started closing for the day. The sky was clear and a sense of serenity was all over the place. This serenity was disturbed as a certain dragon slayer crashed to the ground.

"Ouch! Damn, that Erza has a strong punch." Natsu said as he slowly crawled out of the crater that was formed from the impact. The fire dragon slayer dusted himself as he looked in the distance.

"Boy, did she sent me far. Not to mention I'm hungry." The rose haired teen said as he rubbed his stomach.

Suddenly his eyes widened as his enhanced hearing picked up a faint whispering.

"Who's there?" The dragon slayer said as he turned around to see an empty street.

"Must have been my imagination." Natsu said as he turned to leave when he heard the whispering once again.

Natsu.

"There it is again." The rose haired teen said as he twisted his body and started running down the street.

"It's getting stronger." Natsu said as he sped up. It was clear now that someone was calling him. The voice, though strange, sounded familiar to the dragon slayer as he found himself outside of Magnolia and in the west forest.

'The voice is gone. What's going on here?' Natsu thought as he looked around the forest. The dragon slayer searched for what seemed like a couple of hours until he caught up a familiar scent.

"Natsu! Where are you?" He heard as he looked up to see his feline friend Happy.

"Happy! I'm down here!" The dragon slayer yelled so that the blue cat can hear him. The Exceed noticed the dragon slayer as he descended to meet him.

"Where have you been Natsu? Lucy and Wendy were worried after Erza defeated you." Happy said once he reached Natsu.

"Hey! She didn't beat me! It was one lucky punch and as you can see I'm perfectly fine." The dragon slayer said.

"It's been more than two since Erza kicked you out Natsu. Everyone expected you to just barge in shortly after." The blue Exceed said while shrugging.

"And I would have come right away but then I heard something." Natsu said in a calmer tone.

"Something?" Happy looked curious as he kept flying around the dragon slayer. Before Natsu could reply, he heard his name again. As he abruptly turned, he came at the sight of Lisanna and her older brother Elfman.

"Hey Natsu!" The white haired girl happily waved at the rose haired teen.

"Lisanna!" Happy said as he flew straight to his mother figure's open hug.

"Yo Natsu. What are you doing here?" Elfman said.

"I was looking for something but never mind that, let's go to the guild." Natsu quickly responded, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna.

"Is everything ok Natsu?" The white haired girl said with concern.

"Everything's fine." Natsu said with a grin. "I'm just saying that you must be tired from the mission."

"A man doesn't get tired." Elfman proudly said, making Lisanna giggle.

"At any rate, Natsu is right. It's getting late too." The white haired girl said as the four mages made their way to the guild.

Unknown to them, a figure was observing the Fairy Tail mages.

'Natsu Dragneel huh?'

* * *

"Natsu."

"…"

"Natsu."

"…"

"NATSU!"

The dragon slayer snapped out of his reverie, which resulted in him falling from his stool.

"Why are you yelling at me Lucy? I'm right in front of you." Natsu said as he got up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Because she's been trying to get your attention for a lot of time you idiot. Did you finally burn what's left of your brain?" Gray said with a smirk.

"What was that popsicle?" The dragon slayer angrily said.

"Come on guys! There is no need to fight all the time. We just finished cleaning up the guild." Lucy said as she got in the middle before her teammates started brawling again.

"You are right Lucy." Natsu said as he seemingly calmed, surprising most of the mages who were around.

"Did Natsu just agree about not fighting with Gray?" Macao said in disbelief.

"Our Natsu is becoming a man." Cana said as she wrapped her left arm around the dragon slayer's neck.

"I think you had more than enough booze for today Cana." Lisanna said as she sweatdropped while Elfman nodded.

"A man doesn't get dizzy by alcohol. He makes the alcohol get dizzy." The white haired man said as he kept nodding.

"How can you do that?" Lucy deadpanned before she noticed Natsu's expression.

Soon after that, everyone went back to their businesses while Lucy approached the thinking Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." She said softly, gaining the young dragon slayer's attention.

"Huh? Hey Lucy." Natsu said as he looked at his blond friend.

"You mind if I sit here?" Lucy asked in a somewhat hesitant tone which wasn't noticed by the rose haired teen.

"Suit yourself." Natsu said before he leaned back on the wall.

Lucy observed her friend who seemed to be deeply in thought. The dragon slayer looked ahead before he suddenly realized that Lucy was directly in front of him.

"What is it Lucy?" He said though he kinda knew what troubled his friend.

"Is something wrong Natsu? You seem a bit off since you returned with Lisanna and Elfman." Lucy said with worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." The dragon slayer said. Lucy pouted as she got even closer.

"Is it about Igneel?" She asked. Natsu sighed before he locked eyes with the blond girl next to him.

"This is gonna sound crazy Lucy, but lately I've hearing something." The dragon slayer said.

"Like what?" Lucy said with curiosity.

"Like a whispering. Like-" Natsu said before he paused for moment.

"Like someone is calling me." He added as Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"Calling you? Like from a distance?" The celestial spirit mage said as Natsu looked in thought.

"It was like that at first, but today it was more intense. I heard someone calling my name and then I found Lisanna, but I don't think it was her. The voice sounded deeper." The dragon slayer said.

'I've never seen Natsu so deep in thought about something.' Lucy thought as she looked at her friend.

"Thank you Lucy. I already feel better after sharing this with someone." Natsu said as he suddenly got up, his trademark grin back on his face.

"Yosh. Where is that stripper? I feel like fighting now." The dragon slayer said as he started looking for Gray.

'Whatever it is you are dealing with, you will definitely find a solution to it, Natsu.' Lucy thought with a smile as she looked at the dragon slayer fighting with Gray once again.

* * *

_Natsu woke up to find himself in a place surrounded by mist._

_"Where am I? This looks nothing like Lucy's apartment." The dragon slayer said as he got up and looked around. There was nothing in sight for what seemed like miles._

_"Lucy! Happy! Where are you?" Natsu shouted as he walked around. The ground felt cold and humid as the dragon slayer realized that he was in fact, barefoot._

_"Damn it! I can't even see where I'm going." He said as he narrowed his eyes, recognizing some sort of a building ahead._

_"Finally. Is anyone there?" Natsu shouted once again in hopes of finding someone to help him. Suddenly he froze on his tracks as he noticed movement ahead._

_'Someone's coming.' The dragon slayer thought as he braced himself for a fight. His instincts came true as a purple sphere came his way._

_Natsu jumped back to avoid the sphere as the ground absorbed the full impact of the attack._

_"Who's there?"The dragon slayer angrily said as a shadow emerged from the mist._

_"All who break the taboo must be eliminated!" A woman's voice was heard as Natsu took in the appearance of his attacker._

_She was clad in a sleeveless white sailor fuku, adorned with a black skirt and boots, a black ribbon styled V with a jewel hanging from the choker. Long dark green hair framed her pretty facial features and her purple eyes bore with fury as she stared at the dragon slayer._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Natsu said in confusion. His eyes widened as the sailor warrior took out a long steel rod which was shaped like a heart in its upper tip. The red orb which was located in the center of the hearts glowed as the warrior spun the rod._

_"DEAD SCREAM!" The woman whispered as the same purple sphere was launched from the rod directly at Natsu._

_"KARYU NO KAGITSUME!" The fire dragon slayer yelled as he used the fire on is legs to propel himself in the air, thus dodging the sphere one more._

_"I'm not done!" Natsu yelled as he jumped towards the mysterious woman._

_"HAAAAAAAAA!" The dragon slayer screamed as he aimed for a punch to the woman who brought the rod up just in time to block his attack. As Natsu locked eyes with the mysterious sailor warrior, he noticed a strange expression on her face._

_The dragon slayer jumped back as he dropped his stance._

_"Who are you? And what is this place?" He asked in a calmer tone._

_The green haired woman didn't answer right away, instead she still stood on her guard._

_"Why did you stop fighting? I am trying to kill you." She said in a confused tone._

_"I may not be the brightest person, but at least I can tell if someone is actually after my life. Frankly though, I'm not sure what's going on or where am I so will you give me any clues?" Natsu said, surprising the sailor warrior._

_'That's quite observant of him. I think I'm starting to see why the queen recommended him. The question is; will he help us?' She thought as she slowly dropped her fighting stance._

_"Very well then, I shall explain why are you here, Natsu Dragneel." The green haired woman said._

_"You are aware that there are worlds besides your own, correct?" She added as Natsu nodded._

_"You mean like Edolas?" The dragon slayer said._

_"Exactly. This-" The sailor warrior said as the fog vanished, revealing an endless dome as Natsu realized that they were standing at a path of light. "Is the gate of time and space."_

_"Time and space?" The rose haired teen said as his eyes widened. "So you are…"_

_"The guardian of the gate? Precisely. My name is Sailor Pluto." The warrior of the Afterlife said as Natsu took a moment to deal with what he just heard._

_"But Edolas didn't have a guardian. So why am I seeing one now?" The dragon slayer said after a moment._

_"Because Earthland and Edolas were connected via the Anima, an alternate way which could be used only between those two realms." Pluto explained as Natsu let a long "Oh." To show that he saw the difference._

_"But that still doesn't explain why am I here now. It's been less than a week since we returned from Edolas." He said, making the sailor warrior give him a half smile._

_"Because I have a request for you." She said as she motioned the dragon slayer to come closer._

_"Look at the orb." Pluto said as a transparent blue orb appeared in front of them. Natsu did as told as he observed at the sphere._

_"Earthland and Edolas are not the only realms in the world Natsu Dragneel. In the realm of the Milky Way there's a new danger; daimons that desire to destroy the planet Earth in the Sol System." The sailor warrior said as the orb showed scenes of girls in sailor outfits fighting with demonic looking women._

_"This enemy is stronger than I anticipated and I fear for the planet's protectors' survival, the Sailor Senshi. However, I can't abandon my post as the guardian of time and space in order to help them."Pluto added as Natsu looked back at her._

_"Sailor Senshi? You mean these girls?" The dragon slayer asked as he pointed at the girls in the orb._

_Pluto nodded as she looked at Natsu with a serious expression._

_"What I request from you is this; I will help you go to Japan where the Senshi reside and you will ensure that they successfully manage to defeat this new threat, preferably with as few casualties as possible." The guardian of the gate said as Natsu's eyes widened._

_"What about my world? What about my comrades? I can't just disappear without a word and leave them like this!" The dragon slayer almost shouted as Pluto looked down._

_"As I expected, your bonds with your comrades are strong. Well, lucky for us, there is a small 'glitch' that can help you in that case." The green haired woman said as she looked up again._

_"I am not sure how is this possible, but the flow flows much slower in Earthland than the Sol System." She added as Natsu was once again confused._

_"Huh? I don't get it." The dragon slayer said._

_"Simply put, a year in Earth is the equivalent of a day in Earthland." Pluto said with a smile as Natsu became serious._

_"What are you waiting for then? I'll kick the daimons' asses and help those Sailor Senshi!" The dragon slayer said as he bumped his fists._

_"That's what I was hoping to hear." Pluto said as she went towards the gate._

_"Beware though; this world is completely different than yours. Magic is not widely spread and most people fear it so you are going to have to keep a low profile while you are there. Don't use magic attacks when people are around unless it's absolutely necessary." The warrior of the Afterlife added as she placed the rod on the gate, opening it in the process._

_"Got it." Natsu said as he approached the gate. He was about to enter the gate when he turned to the sailor warrior._

_"What is the name of the city?" He asked with a funny look._

_"It's the capital of Japan. It's name is Tokyo." Pluto said as Natsu nodded._

_"Thanks. Alright, I'm going now." The dragon slayer said as he was soon enveloped by the light of the path._

_"Good luck Natsu Dragneel. May fate be with you." Pluto said as the gate closed._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yo everyone! I'm back with a new story. Like I said in the AN of the last chapter from The Tale of The Leaf Hurricane, I would try my luck in different fandoms before my hiatus will begin. And as I was watching an episode from Sailor Moon S, this idea came to me. So I searched on the site and I realized that there are barely any crosses with Fairy Tail and Sailor Moon so I thought "Why not try it?"  
As you can see, this is a prologue in order to set the plotline for the cross. The whole idea is still in developmental stages so I'm not sure when am I going to update next, I suppose the reception of the story will play a part as well. Next chapter will feature Natsu's arrival in Tokyo and most likely appearances from the Sailor Warriors. Note that since Sailor Moon is different from Fairy Tail, the main focus of this story will be a bit different than the chapter/fight story that I have here.  
One more thing. There's a high possibility of having a pairing in this one as romance is highly emphasized in Sailor Moon, not to mention that it will be an extra challenge for me. I have no solid ideas on who to pair with Natsu, so I will appreciate it if you suggest any in the reviews that I hope to get.  
See ya on the next chapter! Marvey out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 1

_The moment Natsu entered the gate, he was engulfed by an overwhelming light. The dragon slayer placed his hand in front of his face as he kept walking forward._

_'This is a completely different feeling from the time I went to Edolas.' He thought as the scenery suddenly changed into green plains._

_"This place is actually… calming." Natsu said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. However, when he opened his eyes he realized that he was standing in mid air while there was a cliff behind him._

"What the?" The dragon slayer said before he started falling. As he was comically descending to the ground, he twisted his body in order to face the ground and gathered magic in his mouth.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" Natsu yelled as he threw a fire breath to the ground so that he can cut his descend. That barely seemed to have any effect as the rose haired teen smashed to the ground nonetheless.

"Ow. This is the second time I fall from a high place." He said as he came out of the Natsu shaped hole and got up.

"You alright there son?" An elderly man said as he approached the dragon slayer while pulling his cart. "That was a nasty fall."

"I've had worse ossan." Natsu said as he dusted himself. "You know the way to Tokyo?" He asked as the old man looked surprised.

"You don't know how to go to Tokyo? You must be from a far place son." He said as he inspected the rose haired teen.

"Maybe from an Arab country based on what you wear." The old man said as he sat in a thinking pose.

It was Natsu's turn to be confused.

'Arab?' He thought before he quickly shook his head.

"Anyway, ossan! The way to Tokyo?" The dragon slayer said as he waved his hand in front of the old man.

The old man snapped out of his reverie as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes, the way to Tokyo. If you walk that path, you'll find yourself on the Tama river. Follow the river's flow and you'll find yourself in Tokyo." He said as he pointed at a road to his left.

"I can give you a ride if you want to son since you fell from the cliff." The old man said with a grin as the dragon slayer shivered.

"I'll be fine with walking but thanks anyway." Natsu quickly said as he ran towards the path that the old man showed him.

'I must be careful with transportation. Wendy is not here to help me now.' The rose haired teen thought as he got sick just from the thought of using transportation.

* * *

"Whoa! The city is huge!" Natsu said as he entered Tokyo. The rose haired teen vividly looked from left to right as he tried to take in the sights. Without realizing it, he started walking in the middle of a street as a car sped directly at him.

Natsu's eyes widened as he barely jumped on the pedestrian street as the driver of the car looked at him.

"Watch where you are going asshole!" He said as he angrily shook his hand.

"You are the one driving like a maniac!" Natsu yelled back before he looked at the car.

'Is that transportation?' He thought as he noticed the vehicle's unique design. The dragon slayer stood there as he thought back on what Pluto told him.

_"Beware though; this world is completely different than yours. Magic is not widely spread and most people fear it so you are going to have to keep a low profile while you are there. Don't use magic attacks when people are around unless it's absolutely necessary."_

'The difference is not only in the use of magic. It's obvious even to the fresh mage that there's no flow of magic here. The city looks completely different as well.' Natsu thought when he realized something important.

'I didn't ask Pluto how to find the Sailor Senshi.' He inwardly screamed as he looked to the sky.

"AH! I don't have any clues where to go!" The dragon slayer almost shouted before he noticed that people around were looking at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Haha, I remembered something." Natsu said with as he nervously laughed. Most of the citizens around went back to their businesses while some people muttered things that only thanks to his enhanced hearing was Natsu able to distinguish them.

'Though it's unlike me, I have to keep low, at least until I find the girls. And I'll probably need to find some new clothes.' The dragon slayer thought before he noticed a blue haired girl wearing a school uniform near him.

"Ah, are you ok sir?" She hesitantly asked as if she was afraid of him.

"Hehe, my yelling was rather unusual huh?" Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it, eh…" The blue haired girl said before she paused for a moment.

"Natsu." The dragon slayer said with a grin. The blue haired girl gave him a shy smile before she introduced herself.

"Ami. Don't worry about it Natsu-san. Everyone has his awkward moments." Ami said as her watch started beeping. The blue haired girl hastily covered it and nervously laughed while Natsu blinked.

"Excuse me Natsu-san, I have to go somewhere."

And with that she took off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

"What was that about? The people are weird here." The dragon slayer said before he picked up a woman scream.

"Someone's in trouble." He said and, without a second thought, rushed to where he heard the screaming.

"Passing through!" Natsu shouted as he tried to move past the crowd.

'There's no end to them. Just how big is this city? Not to mention that I'm not even sure where I'm going.' The dragon slayer thought as moved away from the crowd and crossed a backstreet.

'But if it's one of these daimons, then one of the Sailor Senshi will be there too. I can't ignore it.'

* * *

"Is something wrong Usagi-chan?" Ami asked to the watch/communicator once Natsu was out of earshot.

"A daimon has just attacked a girl. The others are on their way here too." Usagi said before she let out a high pitched scream. "Hurry!"

"Right. I'm on my way." Ami said as hid in an alley and took out a blue pen and held it above her head.

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" The blue haired girl yelled as she was enveloped by a light.

Her outfit changed into a shorter blue short skirt with light blue bow tied in her back and around the waist, blue boots that reached her knees, a sleeveless sailor shirt, blue collar with a deep blue crystal in the middle of a light blue bow and white elbow length gloves as a golden tiara appeared on her forehead.

The transformed Sailor Warrior then resumed her running as she found her comrade Sailor Moon fighting a demonic woman who was wearing a pineapple suit.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The Soldier of Wisdom yelled as droplets of water spun around her. She then proceeded into gathering the droplets into one small wave which she sent towards the daimon, freezing it in the process.

"Ami-chan! You came just in time." Sailor Moon happily said when she saw Sailor Mercury arriving. The blue haired girl nodded before surprise appeared on her face as the daimon easily melted the ice.

"You thought that would hold me ba?" The daimon said with an evil smirk as Sailor Moon looked surprised as well.

"No way." The Warrior of Justice said as the daimon took out a fruit.

"Now I'm going to take care of the disturbances…" She started saying before a rose appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stopped the daimon's attack.

"My face ba!" The daimon said as she stepped back while holding her face.

The Sailor Senshi looked up as a tall man stood on the roof of a building. He was wearing a black tuxedo, top hat and a white mask that only covered the eyes while his black cape was flowing.

"Villains who don't understand the importance of a maiden's romantic feelings have no place to toy with her pure heart. Return it now." The masked man said

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon said.

"Now Sailor Moon.!" Tuxedo Kamen said as Sailor Moon nodded.

"Right!" She said as she took out a pink rod with a yellow gem on the bottom, a pink circle, then a short piece of rod with two small yellow stars on it, a gold base with a yellow crescent moon, and a gold crown-looking piece on top. A light yellow ribbon was behind the base. On top was a red heart with gold border. A silver gem was in the middle of the heart surrounded by a golden border and four red gems surround the gem. A crown with a white pearl was on top of the heart.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped, the crystal in the rod glowing. Finally a wave of hearts came out of the crystal which were then launched at the disoriented daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon yelled as it disintegrated into a white egg and a purple like crystal.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon said as she went and picked up the heart.

"Now to return the heart to the poor girl." She said as Sailor Mercury nodded.

* * *

After running into plenty dead ends and arguing with people that he somehow shoved, Natsu managed to get close to a place where he was feeling some sort of magic activated.

"There!" He said as he kept running. However, when he turned all he saw was the blue haired girl from before standing there with two other girls, no doubt from the same school as her.

The one on her left had short brown hair while the one on her right had long blond hair styled in two buns which extended to pigtails. What caught the dragon slayer's interest was that the brown haired girl looked like she just woke up from a long sleep. The brunette said something to them before she left, her steps were heavy though.

"That's odd." Natsu said to himself as Ami turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Natsu-san!" The blue haired girl said as she waved her hand at the rose haired teen.

"Yo, eh, Ami. Right?" The dragon slayer waved back as he approached the girls.

"Who's that Ami-chan?" Usagi curiously asked when she saw Natsu. The blond girl then put her hand in front of her mouth as she took a dramatic expression.

"Don't tell me. Is he your boyfriend?" She comically asked, making the blunette blush.

"I- it's not like that. I met him today." Ami said as her blush deepened.

Usagi let a long "Oh!" as she turned to the dragon slayer who just joined them.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. I am in the same class with Ami-chan." The blond said with a big smile.

'She kinda reminds me of Lucy with that smile. Nah, the differences are obvious.' Natsu thought before he grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He said while still grinning.

"What are you doing here Natsu-san?" Ami asked as Natsu turned his attention to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"What? Oh." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "No luck yet. I'm new to Tokyo so I don't know where to go." He sheepishly added.

"You are new here? How did you get here then?" Usagi quickly asked, her curiosity taking over.

'With a portal.' Was Natsu's immediate thought but he pushed that one to the back of his head.

"By transportation?" He said instead, making the girls giggle.

"You are a funny one Natsu-san. How else could you come here?" Ami said as she stopped giggling.

"You don't wanna know.' Natsu thought, remembering his fall from the cliff.

"Ah! It's getting dark. My mom will kill me if I don't get home soon." Usagi suddenly exclaimed.

"I have to go home as well." Ami said.

"Wait." Natsu said as the girls turned to him. "Do you know somewhere I can stay for the night?"

The two girls stood there in thought before Usagi leaned forward and whispered something in Ami's ear.

"Eh? You think she will agree?" Ami exclaimed as the blond nodded.

"She'll agree if I explain the situation to her." Usagi said. The blunette looked conflicted for a moment before she smiled.

"You are probably right. I'll leave this to you." She said as the two girls turned to the confused dragon slayer.

"I'll escort you to a friend's house. You can spent the night there." Usagi brightly said.

"And that friend of yours will accept a total stranger?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it. She will definitely take you in." Usagi said as she grabbed the rose haired teen's arm and started pulling him, causing him to sweatdrop. Natsu turned to Ami, but the blue haired girl was already out of sight.

'What did I get myself into?' The dragon slayer thought, unaware that he was actually getting closer to what he originally came for.

* * *

Natsu stood there, eyes wide with surprise and a bit of awe as he and Usagi looked at the place where he would stay for the night, according to the blond at least.

"That's a temple?" He said. Usagi, who was panting due to the face that they ran the stairs, nodded before she went and started knocking the door.

"Rei-chan? Are you inside Rei-chan?" She yelled while still knocking. The door quickly opened as a raven haired girl dressed in a traditional kimono opened the door. If Natsu knew any better, he would say that the girl looked annoyed.

"Usagi? What are you doing here? We have school tomorrow." She said as the blond pouted.

"You don't have to remind me that." She said before she regained her enthusiasm.

"Anyway, have I told you how cute you look with the kimono?" Usagi said as Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want to ask me a favor?" The raven haired girl asked.

'She saw right through her.' Natsu thought as he sweatdropped while Usagi nervously laughed.

"Of course not." The blond said as Rei kept glaring at her. "Ok you are right. I'm here for a favor." She said as Rei sighed.

"Go on." The raven haired girl said.

"Ah, I need you to offer a friend of mine a place for the night." Usagi said as Rei blinked before she laughed.

"Hahaha, for a moment I thought you asked me to take in someone for the night." The raven haired girl said as Usagi looked at her with what could be described as a serious look. "You are not joking." Rei added.

"Yo." Natsu said, appearing out of nowhere as Rei let a girly scream and jumped back.

"Who are you?" The raven haired girl asked as she blushed, noticing the rose haired teen's outfit.

"This is Natsu. He just got in Tokyo and he doesn't have anywhere to stay for the night. Please Rei-chan." Usagi said as she used her infamous "puppy eyes".

"Ah, I don't about this." Rei said.

"Pretty please!" Usagi said while Natsu grinned. Rei sighed once again.

"Ok, he can stay." She said as Usagi jumped in the air.

"Yahoo! Mission complete!" She said before she looked at the time.

"I have to go home, bye!" She added before she ran like the wind.

Natsu looked at the direction that Usagi took before he turned at Rei.

"So are you a priestess or something?" He curiously said. The raven haired looked at the rose haired teen and blushed again.

'Who walks around in these clothes? Ok, focus Rei, he is a stranger. You are only doing Usagi a favor.' She thought before she motioned the dragon slayer to enter.

"Take off your sandals and place them on the shelf there. And be quiet, my grandpa and our assistant are sleeping." 'Thank kami.' She mentally added.

"Sure." Natsu said as he did as she told him and followed her. As they walked in silence, his nose picked up a smell that Natsu would expect from a temple. Soon enough they passed from a big room where the dragon slayer noticed a fire burning.

'Must resist urge to eat the fire.' Natsu repeated in his head in order to control himself. He was so focused with his mantra that he didn't notice Rei waving her hand in front of him.

"Earth to Natsu-san!" The raven haired girl said one more time, making Natsu snap.

"Fire!" The dragon slayer said, making Rei sweatdrop.

"Okaaaay. This is were you'll sleep. There's a futon inside, which I hope you'll find confortable." The raven haired girl said as Natsu nodded.

"Got it. Thanks for letting me sleep here. You are a lifesaver Rei." The dragon slayer said as he grinned once again.

"Don't mention it. My room is just across the hall. But don't get any funny ideas while I'm sleeping, got it?" Rei said as her face had an expression that Natsu was familiar with from his past experiences with Lucy.

"Ok. Goodnight." Natsu said as he got in the room.

Rei wished the rose haired teen good night back and was about to return to her room when it hit her.

'How does Usagi know this guy!?'

* * *

Rei kneeled in front of the fire, her face one of concentration. After a moment she started going through some hand signs.

"Rin – Byou – Tou – Sha – Kai – Jin – Retsu – Zai – Zen!" She whispered as the fire intensified. Just then, Rei had another vision.

_Rei stood there, watching the city. Everything was frozen like time had stopped. Suddenly everything was consumed by what looked like a hurricane. The statues of the civilians as well as her transformed comrades shattered in pieces as the hurricane swallowed everything in its path. As Rei stared in despair, a light from behind forced her to look back._

_"Are you the Messiah?" She found herself asking as a vague figure stood before her. She knew that the figure would not answer, she had seen this vision before. However, she didn't expect to hear a roar as a red dragon got in front of her, as if to try and protect her from the incoming threat._

Rei opened her eyes as the vision abruptly ended. The young miko found herself panting as she looked at the fire.

"The vision was different this time. What could possibly create that change?" She said to herself as she looked at the direction Natsu was sleeping.

'Could it be that man?'

* * *

When Natsu made sure that Rei was out of earshot, he took off the scarf and carefully folded it as he placed it on a shelf. The dragon slayer unfolded the futon lied as he recalled what happened so far.

'Tokyo is one crazy city. It's not gonna be easy finding those Sailor Senshi. Aaah, what are you saying Natsu? You'll find them in no time. And then you'll find somewhere to stay and a way to make some money.' He thought as stretched.

'This will be a longer mission than I thought. Then again, I do feel like there was progress today for some reason.' He added in his train of thought before sleep took over him.

* * *

_At the same time, at the gate of time and space, Sailor Pluto observed the events of the day through her crystal orb._

_"Things are moving faster than I anticipated. Natsu has already met three of the inner Sailor Senshi on his first day in Tokyo. Now that he is acquainted with them, he is bound to run into a daimon one of these days. The question is, what will happen then?" She said to herself as she moved from the orb._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** And cut! I'm sorry for the weird ending, but I wanted to give an introduction to the story first, you know, Natsu's first experience of Tokyo and his first meeting with some of the girls. Something like a second part to the prologue as the story has barely started and Natsu has no clue what's going on while the fight has already started for good. There were some descriptions too that I struggled to write as I'm not sure whether they are too detailed or not. The chapter might seem strange, but I can assure whoever is reading this that it will get more interesting from the next chapter, I hope.  
Now Bleustate expressed his concerns about the difference in age between Natsu and the inner Senshi. Natsu is apparently 17-18 currently and the inners are 15 so I wouldn't say they have that much of a difference. Haruka and Michiru are 16 while Setsuna is around Mamoru's age, making her probably ****18-19****? So the only one who are out of question due to age difference are Hotaru and Chibiusa who are like 14 and 12 respectively. And I suppose it's best to clear from now that, while I'm not sure who to pair Natsu with, I will not go for a harem. Maybe some flirting from the Senshi's part as well since we know some of them do that (you know who ;) ) but it will be only one in the end.  
Next chapter will have a more detailed interaction between Natsu and Rei, and perhaps a meeting with the other girls. Also, don't forget a less weird adventure in the city!  
See ay on the next chapter! Marvey out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 2

Natsu woke up to the smell of a warm fire that came from somewhere in the temple. The dragon slayer got up as if he was sleepwalking and started moving towards the source. With the stealth skills of a master ninja, the rose haired teen found himself in the main hall where the sacred fire was burning.

'No one will notice if I eat some of it.' He thought mischievously as he took a large "bite" from the flames.

"Hoho! This is really tasty!" Natsu enthusiastically said as he opened his eyes and was about to return to his room and get his staff when the door opened, revealing a yawning Rei dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a gray shirt with a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.

"Seriously, where is that Natsu-san? I'll never hear the end of it from grandpa if he sees him here." She said as she opened her eyes to see the guy she was searching for in front of her.

"Good morning Rei!" Natsu enthusiastically said as the raven haired girl stood there in surprise before she quickly approached the rose haired teen.

"Natsu-san, what are you doing here? This place is for meditating…" She said as she started pushing the dragon slayer out of the room with a funny expression. However, the moment she touched Natsu, her eyes widened as the vision of the dragon from last night came to her mind.

'Why did I see that dragon again?' The raven haired girl thought.

"Rei. What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he vividly waved his left hand in front of Rei's face.

"Eh?" Rei exclaimed as she snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry Natsu-san. I should have told you about that room yesterday." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. No harm's done." The dragon slayer said with a grin.

'And I got to eat those tasty flames.' He inwardly added.

"Anyway." Natsu said. "Thanks for letting me sleep in, but I am looking for someone so I should get underway with that while I'm at it."

"You are looking for someone?" Rei asked with mild curiosity.

Natsu scratched his head for a moment as he looked up.

"Yeah, though I don't have any clues on how to find them." The rose haired teen said, sheepishly adding the last sentence. Rei sweatdropped at the dragon slayer's answer.

"Well, I have to go to school so I can't help you with your search." The raven haired girl said while showing the leather bag that she was holding.

"It's ok, really now." Natsu said as he nervously chuckled.

'What is school?' He instantly thought though he refrained from asking.

"I'll go now. Good luck with your school." The rose haired teen happily said as he attempted to leave before he looked back.

"Which way to the exit?" He asked with a funny expression, making Rei giggle.

"Come on, I'll escort you out since I have to leave too." She said as moved past the dragon slayer.

'Why did I see the dragon from the vision when I touched you Natsu-san? Who are you?'

* * *

Natsu soon realized that he needed to learn how to move in Tokyo so as not to get lost.

"Haven't I seen this sign before?" He said to himself as he scratched his head.

"Oh man, I really have no clues on how to find them. My only chance will be if I just run into one of these Senshi on the road. Why didn't I think of this through?" The rose haired teen added as he started walking down the street.

'Maybe I should start asking around for the Senshi.' Natsu thought. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he noticed a scene unfolding in front of him.

There was a tall brunette girl on the other side of the street surrounded by couple of guys. Natsu could easily tell that the girl looked annoyed.

"Come on girl, you won't regret this." A tall guy with dark brown hair in a cornrows hairstyle and a thin mustache said. He had ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wore outfit consisted of bluish gray pants and jacket over plain clothes.

"For the last time I said no! Now stop bothering me." The girl said as she tried to move only for the circle around her to tighten.

"You don't get it baby. Yoko doesn't take no for an answer. It will be better for you to just sit and enjoy this." The thug said as he slowly approached the brunette who looked ready to defend herself.

Natsu, however, gritted his teeth in anger. Moving so fast that no one noticed him, he kicked the thug straight in the face, breaking his glasses in the process as the other thugs and the brunette stared in surprise.

"Yoko-chin!" one of the goons said as their leader fell to the ground thanks to Natsu's kick.

"You bastard!" Another said as he punched the rose haired teen. The dragon slayer leaned back for a moment, only to look towards the thug that punched him with an angry expression, making him take a step back.

"I have told you to stop calling me Yoko-chin." Their leader said as he slowly got up before he too noticed Natsu's expression.

"That did it you bastard!" The rose haired teen said as he punched the thug in front of him.

"What is this guy?" A goon said as the rest of them moved back with frightened expressions.

"What are you doing you idiots? Get him!" Yoko said, lifting his goons' spirits as they came at Natsu who grinned.

"I was itching for a good fight anyway." The dragon slayer said as the goons fell on top of him.

"We got him." One of them said before they were all sent away by the rose haired teen.

"We didn't get him." Another said as Natsu motioned for them.

"Come on, is that really your best?" He said, obviously still in high spirits.

"He's a monster." A thug said as another tried to sneak from behind, resulting in a fast punch from the dragon slayer that sent the thug flying.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he stared back at the rest of the thugs, resulting in them running as if their lives depended on it.

"That's right you punks, run away!" The dragon slayer yelled at the comically running thugs. He then turned to see the brunette pouting.

"Did I miss something?" Natsu said with a confused expression.

"I could handle them on my own you know." The tall girl said as Natsu kept staring at her.

"What?" She said as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"You can fight?" Natsu said with a curious expression. The brunette blinked for a moment before the faint blush returned.

"What? Don't I look like I can take care of myself?" She said while still blushing.

"I didn't say that." Natsu said while waving his hands in front of him.

" Besides, it's not the first time I had to deal with thugs, I'll just say that." She said as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Mako-chan! Natsu!"

Both teens turned their attention to the other side of the street where a familiar blond stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Yo Usagi!" Natsu waved back as the brunette looked from the rose haired teen to her blond friend.

"You know Usagi-chan?" She said with a surprised expression as the said blond ran towards them while Ami who had just appeared walked at a slower pace.

"We met yesterday. And I wanted to introduce him to you and Minako-chan myself." Usagi said with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't introduce myself huh?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Kino Makoto." Makoto said with a smile. "Nice to meet you and thank you for the help earlier."

"No problem. Those guys were asking for it." Natsu said with grin.

"Good morning Natsu-san." Ami said with a smile when she joined the three teens before she turned to the two girls. "We need to go. School classes are about to start."

"What's school?" Natsu asked, curiosity getting the best of him. The rose haired teen was quickly met with three shocked girls.

"You don't know what school is?" Makoto asked, being the first to recover from the shock.

"There is no such thing where I come from." Natsu said almost instantly before he mentally smacked himself for that.

'You idiot! Rei went to that school too so it is something from this world. I can't go around telling people that I'm not from here.' He thought as Usagi jumped in front of him with excitement.

"You have no school? You are so lucky! I want to go to wherever you live." The blond girl said as Natsu sweatdropped.

"I don't think I wanna know what this school is now." The dragon slayer said as Ami tried to calm Usagi.

"You can come and see our school if you are so curious." Makoto said as Natsu rubbed his chin in thought.

'Why not? It's not like I have any leads for the mission.' He thought as he nodded at the brunette.

"Sure, I'll join you." He said with a grin as the four teenagers started walking.

* * *

"So where are you from Natsu-san?" Makoto asked as the four teens walked towards school.

'Damn it, I haven't thought about that.' Natsu thought as he tried to come up with a story. He looked to his right to see a very curious Usagi and a slightly curious Makoto staring at him while Ami tried to not look as if she's curious even though she was, causing him to nervously scratch his head at the scene.

"Ah, I'm from the countryside." The rose haired teen answered with a nervous chuckle.

"That was a bit vague, don't you think?" Makoto said as Usagi vividly nodded.

"I agree with Mako-chan." She added.

Natsu kept chuckling as he looked in the sky.

'I got it!' He thought as a lightbulb appeared on top of his head.

"I'm from an island on the southern part of Japan. It's pretty desolate so I decided to come to Tokyo to see what a big city looks like." The dragon slayer said, surprising even himself by the little story he made up on the spot. That seemed to satisfy the girls' curiosity for the moment since the small trip to school didn't involve much talking, except when Usagi asked Makoto what did she bring for lunch.

'Phew. This is one bullet I managed to dodge. I'll have to be more careful with the stuff I tell to people in the future.' Natsu thought as the group of four walked.

* * *

"Here we are Natsu-san. Welcome to Juuban Municipal Junior High School." Ami said as the four teens stood in front of a white, tall building which was surrounded by a brick wall.

'This seems awfully familiar.' Natsu thought as the school's bell rung.

"The bell rung so fast." Usagi said with a loud sigh before she regained her cheery attitude.

"Will you visit us after school is over Natsu? We can give you a tour to the city since you are new here." The blond asked the dragon slayer with a bright smile.

"We do need to study after school, but I suppose we can show Natsu-san around while he tells us about his village." Makoto said with a thoughtful expression as she placed her finger on her lips.

Natsu, who up until know was watching the school with the curiosity of someone who sees something new looked back at the girls with the same expression.

"Huh? Sure, I guess." He said with a grin.

"It's decided then! We'll go for shopping and lunch and then at Motoki-niisan's shop with Natsu after school!" Usagi said with overexcitement as her pigtails flew around and smacked Natsu in the face.

"Usagi-chan looks really excited at the prospect of skipping studying, doesn't she?" Ami said with a sweatdrop as Natsu fell down from the accident.

"Perhaps, but that's a break all of us need these days Ami-chan." Makoto said as Usagi pulled up a dizzy Natsu while apologizing for knocking him down with her hair.

"You are right Makoto-chan." The bluenette said with a small smile. "But we do have to attend our classes for the moment.

'Classes?' Natsu thought when it hit him.

"This school is some sort of tuition, isn't it?" He half screamed at the surprised girls.

"Uh, yes? Don't tell me you have school in your island after all." Usagi said with wide eyes.

"We do have that although it's usually private tutoring. That brings bad memories." Natsu said, remembering Erza's training sessions.

"And I was so excited at the chance to see a schoolless place." Usagi said dejectedly as Makoto patted her shoulder.

"Will you wait for us at this entrance at noon Natsu-san?" Makoto asked.

"Got it. I'll go get something to eat in the meantime." Natsu said. As if on cue, his stomach growled, making the girls giggle.

"See you later then Natsu." Usagi said as the girls entered the school.

* * *

"Hm, so many options. This place has everything!" Natsu said with excitement as he was browsing at a butcher's shop.

"I'll take this steak!" The dragon slayer said as he pointed at one steak.

"That'll be three hundred yen." The shop owner said with a gruff voice.

"Yen?" Natsu repeated in shock.

"Yes kid. Have you never heard about them before?" The shop owner said as he eyed the dragon slayer.

'They have a different kind of money here.' Natsu realized in shock.

"Look, you either have the money to buy the steak or you don't. If not, move out of the line kid." The shop owner said.

"Heh heh, sorry." Natsu said as he slowly moved away from the angry looking shop owner and left the shop.

* * *

"Saying that I'll find something to eat is one thing. How am I going to pay for anything since I don't have the right money?" Natsu said to himself as he dejectedly wandered around the streets of Tokyo.

'And this city looks completely peaceful. What's this about the danger that Pluto warned me about?' The dragon slayer thought. He was so distracted by his thoughts and his hunger that he accidentally bumped into someone who was holding some refreshments, resulting in the beverages to fall on the dragon slayer's clothes.

"Ow there. Sorry friend." He heard as he looked up to see a tall young man with fair skin and blonde hair with bangs that curled in the front. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, dark pants and an apron.

"No worries. I wasn't careful either." Natsu quickly dusted himself and was about to continue walking when the man stopped him.

"Do you have a problem?" Natsu said in a hostile way, which made the taller man to back off a couple of steps.

"Nothing like that friend." He said while rubbing back of his head. "It's just that you seem to be in need of something to eat."

"Well…" Natsu started, but his roaring stomach gave him away. The dragon slayer laughed in embarrassment.

"Come on, I'll treat you to something since I practically messed your clothes. I'm Motoki by the way." The blond man said with a smile.

"Motoki?" Natsu repeated as a lightbulb was turned on above his head. "Are you, by any chance, Usagi's brother?" The dragon slayer asked as Motoki blinked.

"Oh. Usagi as in, Tsukino Usagi? She is like a little sister to me I guess. Do you know her?" The blond man said.

"We are friends." Natsu answered with a grin.

"That settles it then. If you are Usagi-chan's friend then I'm definitely treating you to lunch. Let's go then." Motoki said with a smile.

'I'll finally get food!' Natsu yelled inside his head as the two guys started walking down the street.

* * *

"This food is great!" Natsu said through bites as he munched down a chicken's leg while Motoki sweatdropped at the rose haired teen's eating habits.

"You certainly eat like Usagi." The blond man said as he chuckled.

"Thanks Motoki. You are a life saver." Natsu said as he swallowed a steak.

"Don't mention it" Motoki replied.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widened as he heard a feint scream.

'Another daimon attack?' The dragon slayer thought as he put a bowl of rice down.

"Is something wrong Natsu-san?" The blond man asked, noticing the distress in Natsu's face.

'It might be nothing, but I can't let it slip away.' Natsu thought as he chuckled.

"I have to use the restroom." The dragon slayer said as he dashed off to the restroom, leaving a sweatdropping Motoki behind.

"He must have eaten pretty fast I guess." The blond man thought as he leaned back on his chair.

* * *

"What kind of monster is this?" Usagi said as she panted. The girls had finished PE when Luna alerted them of a daimon attack. Rei and Minako were far in their own schools as well so Usagi, Makoto and Ami managed to sneak from school and went to face the daimon by themselves. This time, however, the daimon turned into some form of a smoke creature which nullified both Ami's ice techniques and Makoto's lightning techniques.

"It's pointless-kemuri. Your attacks have no effect on me." The smoke daimon said as it approached the fatigued Sailor Senshi.

"Usagi! Try to purify it!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as Sailor Moon readied her rod.

"Right! MOON SPIRAL…"

"Not this time-kemuri." The smoke daimon said as it unleashed a gas that limited the Senshi's vision.

"Now what? We can't slow down the daimon long enough for Usagi to purify it." Sailor Jupiter said as she coughed due to the smoke.

"Let me pinpoint its location." Sailor Mercury said as she activated her Mercury Goggles. Her eyes widened when she found the monster.

"Usagi-chan! Behind you!" She yelled as the smoke gathered behind Usagi who turned her body and placed the rod in a defensive position while the daimon opted for a strike with its claws…

"TAKE THIS!" The girls heard as a figure slammed head first at the smoke daimon, sending it some meters away and causing it to temporarily turn into its previous more feminine daimon form. Usagi's eyes widened when she realized that the person who stopped the daimon was in fact the same rose haired teen they met in the morning.

'Natsu?' She thought in shock as the daimon looked back at the dragon slayer.

"Pheeeeew. I sure am happy to be here in time." Natsu said as he swept his forehead.

"Who are you-kemuri?" The smoke daimon said as Natsu grinned.

"The one who will wipe the floor with you." The rose haired teen said as he cracked his knuckles.

"To do that you'll have to see me first-kemuri." The daimon said as she unleashed a smokescreen again.

"I'll find it faster this time. Sailor Moon, get ready to purify it." Sailor Mercury said as Usagi nodded.

"Got it."

"Smoke huh? Then what are you gonna do about this?" Natsu said as he charged his magic, clearing the smoke with the force of his fire.

"What?" The daimon said while the Senshi looked equally shocked.

"He can use fire like Rei?" Sailor Jupiter said as Natsu dashed at the daimon.

"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" The dragon slayer yelled as he punched the daimon to the floor.

Being the first to overcome the shock of this revelation, Ami turned to Usagi.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" She said as Usagi snapped from her stupor.

"Right. MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the disoriented daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon yelled as it disintegrated into a white egg and a purple like crystal flew to the unconscious girl that was there.

"Nice move." Natsu said as he approached the Senshi.

"You were really cool too Natsu! How did you do the thing with the fire?" Usagi said with a grin before Makoto bumped her in the head

"We are supposed to keep our identities secret Usagi." The brunette whispered at the blond as Ami stepped up.

"Thank you for your help." She said with a smile. "I am Sailor Mercury and this is Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Might we know your name?"

"I'm Natsu. I was sent by Sailor Pluto to help you guys." Natsu said.

'For some reason they smell familiar. Hm, must be their sailor thing.' The dragon slayer added.

"Sailor Pluto?" Makoto said in a surprised tone.

"Yup. It's a long story…" Natsu started but then the clock struck noon.

"Oh crap, the girls are waiting for me. See you later!" The dragon slayer said as he took off with the speed of the wind.

The Senshi looked at each other and sighed as they turned off their transformations.

"That was close. For a moment I thought he would recognize us." Ami said as she let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I guess we better get going then before he starts getting suspicious." Makoto said with a smile as the three girls made their way back to school.

* * *

Natsu tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the school yard.

"When is that school over? I'm hungry again! Which reminds me that I'll have to apologize to this Motoki guy later." The dragon slayer said as the bell signaled the end of the classes.

"Finally!" He said as he saw the girls approaching.

"Sorry we made you wait!" Usagi said in a cheery tone. "Let's go to the arcade now!"

"Wait, hold on a minute." Natsu said as Usagi started pulling him.

"No waiting! You are going to see the awesome places that we hang out." Usagi said while the girls laughed at the duo's antiques.

'We don't know who you are or where did you come from, but your appearance here will definitely make things more fun, Natsu-san.' Makoto thought with a smile as the four teens walked toward the city's center.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back~ Exams are finally over and I'm starting to get back to my hobbies, which involves writing fanfics of course. I hope this chapter came out good, I'm still kinda rusty I guess. The second day of Natsu's adventures, his shock at learning that his money don't matter in Japan and his meeting with the Senshi. I particularly like how this chapter came out, because of all the interactions that I wrote and attempt at a daimon who resembles one from the manga. I do hope it came out well. The fun thing is that the first thousand words were written before I even started studying for my exams, which means that they were a couple months old while the rest of it was written in a day. As always, I hope you read, review and put your story to your favorites and alerts. Next chapter will involve more chance meetings and adventures for the knucklehead Dragon Slayer and the Sailor Senshi. See ya on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 3

"This is boring!" Natsu exclaimed as he leaned on the wooden broom that he was holding.

"We have just started cleaning the shrine and you are already bored?" Rei asked as she turned to face the dragon slayer.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry!" Natsu responded with the same bored tone.

"We ate breakfast ten minutes ago!" The raven haired girl said in exasperation.

"So?" Natsu simply said.

"You are unbelievable." Rei said as she shook her head. "At least finish the hall first." She added. When she got no response, she turned to see Natsu sleeping while still leaning on his broom. Face palming, she approached the sleeping dragon slayer and smacked him in the head with the towel she was holding, resulting in Natsu falling on his face.

"Wake up baka!" The raven haired girl as the rose haired teen rubbed his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said as he slowly got up.

"You were sleeping on the broom!" Rei said as a tall guy with unruly brown hair who wore the standard Shinto priest attire appeared from around the corner.

"Do you need help with that Rei-san?" he eagerly asked.

"I'll be fine with this knucklehead's help Yuuichi. You've already done enough by waking up earlier and taking care of the outside of the shrine." Rei replied with a smile.

"Oh. Ok then." Yuuichiro said in disappointment. "But I still don't trust this pink haired dude here. Why is he staying in the shrine again?" The brown haired man added, ignoring Natsu's protests at calling his hair pink.

"I told you already, he is a friend and he needs a place to stay for some days at least." Rei said while she shot a glare to Natsu that clearly said 'No fighting.'

"Why for some days?" Rei's grandpa said as he suddenly appeared behind Yuuichiro. "Such a handsome young man is sure to attract young maidens who would want to buy lucky charms."

"That's why he's letting Natsu-san stay?" Rei deadpanned.

"Thank you for letting me stay in the shrine jiichan, but do I have to do household chores as well?" Natsu said when he noticed the old man.

"Well you are a member of the house now, so it's only polite to help in such matters you know." Rei said in a scolding tone, making Natsu hang his head in defeat.

"Fine. Can I at least do some other chore? Wiping the floor is so boring." The dragon slayer whined as he threw down the broom. Rei stood for a moment in thought before she brightened up.

"I know. You can go buy a couple of stuff that we need for the house." She said as she ran inside the shrine and came out a couple of moments later with a pack of yen and a shopping list.

"Here is what we need. You can take care of that, right?" The raven haired girl said with a smile.

"Now that's more like it. I'll be back in a flash." The dragon slayer said as he took the money and the list and ran towards the city center.

"There's a bus stop just after the stairs." Rei yelled as the figure of the rose haired teen slowing got smaller in the distance.

'There was a reason why I saw the dragon in my vision and then you appeared Natsu-san. Somehow you were sent to help us against this new threat. But who are you?' The raven haired miko thought as she remembered the talk she had with Usagi and Ami a couple of days ago.

_"And then he unleashed fire from his body and punched the monster. It was crazy I tell you. And pretty cool if you ask me." Usagi said as she finished her explanation on the day's events._

_"Is that true Ami-chan?" Rei asked with interest._

_"I couldn't believe it either. I didn't think it was a coincidence that we saw Natsu-san right after we purified that daimon the other day but now I am sure he somehow came to help us in this situation. And what's even crazier is that he used fire like that. Like he was some sort of a wizard." The bluenette said with a thoughtful expression._

'The girls said that he uses fire. Does that really explain the dragon's appearance? And where did he come from in the first place? He is a mystery for the moment.'

* * *

"Vegetables, vegetables, vegetables. What do they need so many vegetables for?" Natsu said as he walked down the street while buying the items that were in Rei's list.

"But I guess Rei has a point. I have to do chores too since I live in the shrine. Kinda like in the guild." The dragon slayer added as he looked up in the sky.

'I wonder what the guys in Fairy Tail are doing now?'

'Oh look, a cloud that looks like Happy.' Natsu thought before he bumped into someone.

"Ouch. Watch where you are walking baka!" Natsu heard as he looked at the girl he accidentally knocked to the ground. She had long blond hair styled in a simple red bow, bright blue eyes and a heart shaped face and looked around Rei's age. She was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a blue collar with white stripes on it, a red bow, a blue skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.

"Sorry, I keep bumping into people lately." The rose haired teen said as he extended his hand.

"You should be more careful then." The blond girl said as she took Natsu's hand and got up.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry ok?" Natsu said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Whatever. Your shopping bag is ripped." The girl said as she pointed at Natsu's shopping bags.

"What? Nooo! The cabbages!" The dragon slayer said as he tried to prevent the vegetables from falling to the ground.

"Be more careful next time. Baka!" The blond girl said as she sped off.

"Oh great, Rei's gonna kill me now." Natsu said as he tried to fill the vegetables in different bags.

* * *

"You are late. Where have you been Natsu-san?" Rei asked when the dragon slayer finally arrived at the shrine.

"I don't know Tokyo that well ok? And I had to walk all the way from the center too." Natsu said as he unloaded the bags at the table.

"Why didn't you just take the bus?" Rei said in confusion. Natsu didn't respond right away, but instead he put his fist in his face.

"I don't handle transportation well." He finally admitted to the raven haired girl's amusement.

"Really? That's a first." She said as she giggled. Natsu looked at her with a grumpy look.

"I can't help myself ok? It's something I've had since forever." He said as Rei patted his shoulder.

"It happens to people sometimes. Don't worry about it." She said once she stopped giggling.

"Anyway, thank you for bringing the groceries. I have to go study with the girls now if you'll excuse me." Rei added when realization hit her.

"That reminds me. You haven't met Minako-chan yet right?" The raven haired girl said.

"Minako? Now that you mention it Usagi said something about a Minako some days ago." Natsu said as if remembering something.

"She is a friend of us. Why don't you come in our study session to meet her and then do whatever else you have to do?" Rei said as Natsu nodded.

"Lead the way then." He said with a grin. The two teens walked through the halls and reached Rei's room from where laughter could be heard.

'Are they really studying?' Natsu wondered as Rei opened the door.

"Hey Minako remember about that guy…" Rei started but then stopped as she and the other girls, except Usagi who was reading manga, looked from the shocked Natsu to the equally shocked Minako.

"Aaaaaah! It's you!" Both Natsu and Minako said as they took a step back at the same time and both pointed at each other.

"Do you know each other?" Makoto asked.

"He knocked me down on the street! / She bumped into me and ripped my bags!" They both said simultaneously as the three girls sweatdropped.

"You knocked Minako-chan down? How cruel of you Natsu!" Usagi said in shock.

"It was an accident, ok? I bumped into Motoki too, but you didn't make such a big deal out of it the other day." Natsu said in an attempt to defend himself. He then sweatdropped as Minako suddenly appeared in front of him and started inspecting him.

"Are you an Arab or something? What's with the get up?" The blond girl said as she took on a thinking position.

A question mark formed on top of Natsu's head while the girls' sweatdrops became more intense.

"She was accusing him moments ago." Ami said.

"You don't really expect Minako-chan to hold a grudge against someone now, do you?" Makoto said as she shook her head.

"No I'm not an Arab, whatever that is." Natsu said, muttering the last part.

"Now that you mention it." Ami said, gaining the attention of everyone present. "We haven't seen you wear anything different these past days Natsu-san. Are these your only clothes?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied as the girls stared at him in shock

'Not like I had much choice anyway with how Pluto brought me here.' He inwardly added.

"I have an idea!" Usagi said while raising her hand. "Why don't we go shop some clothes for Natsu? We can't have him with only one outfit."

"That sounds like a good idea but we do need to study as well Usagi-chan. Maybe during the weekend?" Makoto suggested, making Usagi and Minako sulk at the prospect of studying.

"Sure, I guess. I do need some different clothes." Natsu said. He then felt a familiar movement at his legs. Kneeling down, he noticed a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Hey there little guy." He said in a fond tone as he started petting the cat.

"It's a girl actually. And her name is Luna. Say hi Luna." Usagi said as the cat purred at Natsu's touch.

"Meow."

"You have a cat? Cool. I have a cat too. His name is Happy." Natsu said.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but we did gather to study everyone." Ami said in a rather hesitant tone.

"Ami has a point. As much as it hurts, we have to study for the entry exams." Makoto said reluctantly.

"I'll just go take a nap then." Natsu said, despite Usagi's protests. Once the dragon slayer was out of earshot, the girls gathered closer.

"That's the guy who helped you with the daimon? He is kinda cute." Minako said with a grin.

"He does remind me of the sempai that broke my heart." Makoto added.

"The thing is, we need to know more about him. He claimed that Sailor Pluto sent him. That might mean that he is from the future as well." Rei said.

"But, if he was from the future, wouldn't he know our real identities?" Ami questioned.

"Maybe he is just pretending not to know our identities. He did find all of us and he is awfully vague about his past." Makoto said with uncertainty.

"What do you think Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as the four girls turned to the other blond girl of the team who had been silent during this talk.

"I think he is on our side. He seems like a good guy so why should we be suspicious of him. If anything, he helped us and we keep our identities secret from him." Usagi answered. After that the girls were deep in thought.

"I think Usagi is right. I would notice something off about him during all these days. He only eats a lot like Usagi." Rei teasingly said.

"Hey! I'm a growing girl! I need a lot of food!" Usagi said with a childish expression while the others laughed at their friends' playful banter.

'He does seem nice. I guess we'll learn more about him one way or another during the weekend.' Makoto thought as the girls went back to their studying.

* * *

"This place is boring." Natsu said, the boredom evident in voice.

"This place is awesome! Here, try this one Natsu." Minako said with excitement as she showed a black jacket at the bored Natsu.

"Sure." He said in a monotone voice as he put on the jacket. "Huh, that feels pretty nice." He added as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Uh, Minako-chan?" Rei said with uncertainty. "Are you sure it's a good idea for Natsu-san to walk around with this jacket on?"

"Why do you say that?" Minako said innocently.

"Because it has a stamp in the back of it that says 'Boys will be boys'." Makoto said with a sweatdrop.

"But they will." Minako said playfully.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Natsu heard as he turned to see a tall guy with short black hair and blue eyes. He was sporting a casual look with a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she launched herself at his open hug, throwing both of them in the process while random clothes fell on top of them.

"I'm happy to see you too Usako." The man said with a fond smile.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked while taking off the jacket.

"That's Usagi's boyfriend." Ami said as the pair got up.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel. Usako has talked a lot about you." The man said.

"Yup. That's me." Natsu said with a grin. "And you are?"

"Where are my manners. I'm Chiba Mamoru. Have the girls given you a hard time with the whole shopping thing?" Mamoru said with a smirk.

"Finally someone who understands me." Natsu said with a hint of relief.

"Excuse us if we want to get you something nice." Rei said as she stuck her tongue at the rose haired teen.

"You've taken me to every shop you've seen!" Natsu said, emphasizing the word 'every'.

"This is yet another hardship a man must endure when he goes out with his girl friends Natsu-san. Trust me, I know." Mamoru said as he patted Natsu in the shoulder.

"Eh? You are so cruel Mamo-chan!" Usagi said with a hint of childlike complaint.

"Now now, they do have a point this time." Makoto said with a slight sweatdrop.

"Why don't we stop for now then? Go for some ice cream maybe?" Ami said in an attempt to lift Usagi's spirits. It seemed to work because Usagi, Minako and Natsu instantly brightened up.

"Yahoo! Ice cream!" The three of them said, making the rest of the group laugh.

"They get excited with the simplest things." Rei said as shook her head, though a smile was evident on her face.

* * *

"Don't you think that's a bit much Natsu-san?" Ami said as the group stared at Natsu's box. The dragon slayer had bought a kilo's worth of ice cream and was now ravaging it like someone who has never eaten ice cream before.

"What? It's been ages since I last ate some good ice cream." He said after he gulped a rather big bite.

'It's like he is having a contest with Usako and Minako.' Mamoru thought as he looked at the three teens and sweatdropped.

"So what did you buy so far?" Mamoru asked as Natsu kept gulping down his ice cream.

"I thought you'd never ask." Minako said as she took out an orange jacket. "I got this super cute jacket which was on discount. Isn't it nice?"

"I think Mamoru asked what did Natsu-san buy since we primarily came to restock his wardrobe Minako-chan." Makoto said.

"Oh." Natsu responded as he put down his spoon. "Most of the things were chosen by the girls here, and by girls I mean Minako here." He added while Minako chuckled.

"Heh heh, I can't help it that I like shopping." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So I got these shirts and trousers. Wait." Natsu said as he dug deeper in his bags. "When did I buy this pink shirt?" He asked as he took out a short sleeved pink shirt.

"I did." Ami hesitantly said. "I think it matches your hair color."

For a moment nobody talked. Only the sound of the crickets could be heard.

"I like it. Thanks Ami." Natsu said with a grin

"Don't mention it." The bluenette said as she faintly blushed.

Suddenly Natsu smelt a scent that seemed off in this place.

'What's this smell?' He thought as he looked towards the direction of the back door of the place they were sitting at where blue smoke seemed to come out.

"Is something wrong Natsu-san?" Rei asked while Mamoru turned serious as well.

"Wait, don't open that door!" The black haired man shouted at the waiter who was about to open the door. However, it was too late as the smoke was unleashed in the entire mall, knocking out everyone who smelt it.

"Everybody cover your noses!" Natsu said as he put his scarf over his nose while the rest used their handkerchiefs.

"There must be a daimon somewhere around here." Rei whispered to the other girls.

"But we can't transform with Natsu-san here." Ami whispered while the girls looked just as conflicted.

Just then, a tall woman with pale skin and bright long red hair appeared. She was wearing a red dress and a gas mask.

"Go, daimon!" She said as she opened a box, out of which a white eggplant shaped object came out a got inside the ice cream machine.

"Aisu!" The machine screamed as a daimon who was wearing the ice cream machine appeared.

"Another monster." Natsu said as he jumped towards the daimon.

"Natsu!" Usagi yelled back Rei held her hand.

"Now's our chance to transform." She said as the blond nodded.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" The four girls yelled as they transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi said at the same time as she, like the rest, turned into a sailor scout.

"Take this!" Natsu said as he went for a punch to the daimon.

"Not so fast-aisu!" The daimon said as she took out an ice cream and shuffled it in Natsu's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy." The dragon slayer said as the daimon jumped back.

"If you liked it so much, then here's more ice cream for you-aisu." She said as she threw ice cream balls to the ground, making Natsu slip and fall on his face.

"Ouch. It's toying with me." The rose haired growled as he slowly got up.

"Hold it right there!" He heard as he looked towards the balcony where the five Sailor Senshi stood.

"You, who is wasting nice ice cream for your evil means!" Sailor Moon said.

"Who is disrupting a peaceful walk in the mall!" Sailor Mercury continued.

"Who is preventing pretty girls from buying dreamy dresses!" Sailor Venus added.

"Who is stopping the kind ice cream man from making the ice cream!" Sailor Jupiter continued.

"And people need ice cream on such a hot day!" Sailor Mars added.

"In the name of love and justice we shall punish you!" The Sailor Senshi finished.

"If you want ice cream so badly, then here you go-aisu." The daimon said as she started throwing a barrage of ice creams at the Senshi who scattered in order to dodge them.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Sailor Mars yelled as she drew a circle around her body, creating a ring of fire, which then turned into eight smaller rings that flew toward the incoming ice balls and melted them.

"So you don't want such small ice creams? Maybe a bigger one will do the trick-aisu!" The daimon shouted as she took out a small pipe and unleashed an ice beam, freezing the Senshi's and Natsu's lower body.

"How did she do that so fast?" Sailor Jupiter said in shock. Meanwhile, the red haired woman turned towards the ice cream man who had stared in wonder all this time.

"While these girls are distracted." She said as she took out a cannon and aimed it at the man. "Your pure crystal will be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Natsu said as he suddenly appeared in front of the woman and punched her in the face, sending her to the wall.

"You go hide somewhere!" The dragon slayer said to the frightened young man as the red haired woman came out of the hole.

"Who the hell are you boy?" She spat in anger as Natsu grinned.

"You are the one who summoned this daimon huh? Then if I take you out the daimons will stop threatening Tokyo." The rose haired teen said as the red haired woman started laughing.

"I, Kaorinite, may be behind these daimon attacks, but neither you nor your friends have any idea what's actually going on here. This is bigger than you and me." Kaorinite said as she took out her cannon once more and shot the ice cream man in the back. The man fell to the ground as a purple crystal came out of him.

"Oh no!" Sailor Venus said as the girls realized what had happened.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" a woman's voice was heard as a blue sphere appeared out of nowhere and struck Kaorinite just as she was about to grab the crystal. Then, two women, one with short dirty blond hair and one with shoulder length dark blue hair, who were also clad in sailor outfits jumped next to the unconscious man and examined the crystal.

"This one is not a talisman." The blond haired girl said as they returned the crystal to the man's body and then left the scene.

'Talisman? And new Sailor Senshi?' Natsu thought in confusion over the new events.

"It's not a talisman. In that case I shall take my leave. Creamite, finish them off." Kaorinite said as she vanished.

"With pleasure-aisu!" The daimon said as she readied another attack. Then suddenly a rose was thrown at the pipe, stopping its attack.

"Who's there?" The daimon growled as everyone looked up.

"People who disrupt the serenity of a walk at the mall are unforgivable!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he looked down at the daimon.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" The girls said in unison.

"I'll take it from here! VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus as she summoned a chain of hearts and snatched the pipe from the daimon's hands.

"My weapon!" The daimon said.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the disoriented daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind only the eggplant from before which, in turn, was shattered, smoke coming out of it.

"Is everyone alright?" Natsu said as the group gathered.

"Somehow. That was a close one." Sailor Jupiter said.

"These new Senshi appeared again." Tuxedo Kamen said as everyone was deep in thought.

"You don't know them? Nice hat by the way." Natsu said as he pointed at Tuxedo Kamen's hat.

"Thanks, I guess." Tuxedo Kamen said with a sweatdrop.

"No, they work alone." Sailor Mars said as Sailor Moon nodded.

"I see. Well, I have to go find my friends and see if they are ok. We'll meet next time." Natsu said with a grin as he took off to find the girls.

'There is that feeling of familiarity again. And these Sailor Senshi appeared really quickly in the incident. Like they were close to this place. And there are also six of them, the same number as Rei's group. Is it really them?" Natsu thought with uncertainty.

'Maybe I'll ask them later. Best case scenario it's them and I have actually managed to find them. Worst case scenario I'll make a fool of myself. Pluto didn't tell to not ask around after all.'

* * *

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus observed Natsu who had just left the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

"Another one who fights the daimons. And it's a guy too. Who might he be?" Sailor Uranus said in a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know, but he seems to be working independently. Maybe we should observe him for the moment, see his motives." Sailor Neptune said.

"You might be right, but if he is after the talismans as well, we might have to fight him. And he seems like a capable fighter." Sailor Uranus said.

"And since when don't you enjoy a good challenge?" Sailor Neptune said in a teasing tone.

"You have a point." Sailor Uranus said as she chuckled. "Let's observe him then. A man with pink hair wouldn't be that hard to find."

And with that, the duo of Sailor Scouts left the mall.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's another hard chapter finally done. I sure did include many "new" characters to the story in this chapter huh? And the story will be harder and more challenging to write as it goes on but I don't have a problem with that. I enjoy writing about Sailor Moon much more than I thought I would when I started this story. This chapter now, it had many different scenes. Unlike the previous chapters, the events didn't happen in a single day so the feelings are probably different. I'm also a bit unsure about the ending since I closed it with characters that I haven't written before, but I believe it came out well.  
As for the romance part, I really am not sure hot to proceed with it. There certainly will flirting from more than one girl (you know, Minako and Michiru are usually flirty though I think Michiru just wants to tease Haruka) since I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but as I've said before, the end result will be Natsu being with only one girl. Oh, and Usagi is definitely excluded since she is already with Mamoru, who, by the way, is perhaps my favorite character in Sailor Moon and I hope I'm doing him justice. I think he is like Leo Wyatt from Charmed. Like, the only guy who's a main character throughout the entire show, he has a solid pairing from the early part of the show and he even has a kid. Plus, he makes pretty cool entrances.  
Well, I guess that's it for now. Stay tuned for my next chapter where Natsu will, most likely, meet Haruka and Michiru in person. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 4

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear and the birds were happily chirping as the people were doing their business. Natsu Dragneel was casually walking around and whistling. He was now sporting a red short sleeved shirt, black slacks with white stripes on the sides and white sneakers. His signature scarf was around his neck as usual.

"It took me a while, but I've finally learnt how to walk around in Tokyo. Now if only I remembered where Motoki's arcade shop is." The rose haired teen said as looked around.

"Usagi looked really excited when she talked about these arcade stuff. I wonder how much fun are they." He added to himself before he started recalling the events of the previous day.

'When I asked the girls about the Sailor Senshi, they simply said that they are a group of girls who appear every now and then and fight with bad guys and then they dropped the subject. But I still can't help but think that there's something more. The first day I was here, there was a daimon attack that I didn't manage to reach in time, I just know it now because their mere appearance sends chill down my spine like it's something otherworldly. Instead, I found Usagi, Ami and a girl who looked as confused as the ice cream man from the other day. And while I found the daimon after it had already appeared the second time I've felt it, the third time I was with the girls and Mamoru. And then the Sailor Senshi and the tuxedo guy appeared shortly after. Just what is going on here? Are the Sailor Senshi really Usagi's group? Maybe I should ask Mamoru.' Natsu thought as he noticed Usagi and Minako waving at him from the other side of the street.

The rose haired teen waved back and had just started crossing the street when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a speeding car. Acting on instinct, Natsu jumped high and landed with a back flip before the red convertible that would have probably run over him while Usagi and Minako stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" Minako said as her eyes sparkled.

"Uh." Natsu started as he scratched his head. "Rei's made me eat a lot of vegetables." He finally answered.

"And my mom kept telling me to eat my vegetables. Starting from today I'll eat lots of vegetables!" Usagi said as she hit her fist in her open palm in determination.

"Good idea." Natsu said as the car reared back and he noticed its passengers. There was a woman in the driver's seat with short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes and sported a more masculine outfit with a white shirt and jeans while the woman next to her had shoulder length dark blue hair and deep blue eyes and wore a light blue summer dress and a straw hat. The blond girl looked back at Natsu and was about to say something when her eyes widened in shock.

'It's him!' She thought as she exchanged a look with her partner before she turned back to Natsu.

"I'm sorry for that. I got caught up in the vertigo of driving fast. Are you ok?" She said as the rose haired teen stared at her in mild confusion.

"I'm fine, yeah." He said as Usagi and Minako looked at him in question and then back at the other blond girl.

"Ah, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Usagi said once she noticed them better.

"Oh it's you girls." Michiru said with a smile.

"Is he your friend?" Haruka said while nodding towards Natsu.

"Yeah. Do you know these girls?" Natsu said nonchalantly as he turned to Usagi and Minako. There was silence for a moment as Natsu comment sunk in.

'No way.' Usagi thought as she took a comical expression while Minako stared at the rose haired teen in the same comical shock.

"Did he just…?" Haruka started as Michiru giggled.

"It looks like someone figured you out instantly Haruka." The blue haired girl said with mild amusement.

Natsu, who didn't realize the effect that his words had, looked around and scratched his head.

"Did I say something weird?" He said as Usagi and Minako quickly shook their heads.

"No no." Minako started with a faint blush. "It's just that, when we first saw Haruka-san here, we thought she was a cute guy."

"And everyone we know so far got confused at first like we do so it's a first that someone didn't get confused." Usagi added as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"How could you get confused? It's obvious that she is a girl." Natsu said with a deadpan look as Haruka regained her composure and coughed.

"Anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tenou Haruka and this is Kaiou Michiru." She said as she offered her hand in greeting.

"And you are?" Michiru said as Natsu greeted back.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said while he inwardly added 'Strong handshake.'

"Don't you think we should park Haruka? We are blocking the traffic right now." Michiru suggested as Haruka looked back at the crowd that started forming.

"You are right." The blond girl said as she perfectly parked the car. As the two girls got out of the car, petal seemed to fall from the sky as Natsu looked around.

"Where do these petals come from?" He said as Usagi and Minako looked at each other and then back at Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" Minako said in confusion.

"Don't you see the falling petals?" Natsu said as he vividly pointed at where the petals fell.

"There are no petals Natsu." Usagi said with a sweatdrop.

"Never mind then." The dragon slayer deadpanned. He then instinctively approached Michiru.

"You smell like the sea." He said with a mixture of curiosity and serenity.

"What?" Michiru said in surprise while the other three looked just as surprised by the statement.

"Nothing. Is this the arcade?" He said in an attempt to change the subject as he pointed at the shop that was in front of them.

"Yes, that's the one I was talking about. Let's go in." Usagi said with new excitement.

"How coincidental is it that we came to visit the arcade at the same time as these girls?" Michiru said with a smile as the five teens got inside the shop.

* * *

"Hey Motoki. What are you doing here?" Natsu said as he waved at the tall blond waiter once the group got inside the arcade.

"Well, I do work here Natsu-san." Motoki said with a slight sweatdrop.

"Bun girl." Haruka said as Usagi looked at the taller blond. "I owe you one race from before, don't I?"

"Huh? Oooh yeah." Usagi said as she remembered the first time they met at the arcade. The two girls sat in their respective seats and inserted the coins in the machine while Minako sat between them in anticipation. Meanwhile, Michiru glanced at Natsu who was looking around in wonder.

"You look like it's the first time you've seen an arcade Natsu-san." The blue haired girl said as the rose haired teen looked back at her with the same curious expression.

"There are not really any machines like that where I come from. We do have slot machines in casinos but nothing like this." He said as he moved towards a random machine and started poking it while Michiru giggled.

"Here, let me show you how it works." She said with a smile as she pointed him at the chair and took out a coin from her purse."

"It's pretty simple actually. All you have to do is insert the coin here." Michiru said as she showed Natsu how to activate an arcade machine. "And you press this button. Then just follow the instructions at the screen and you'll have fun. If you like arcades like Haruka that is."

"Wow." The dragon slayer exclaimed in wonder as he almost instantly got absorbed in whatever he was playing. Michiru then turned to see the usual scene of Haruka letting her opponent get a handicap while Usagi struggled to go as fast she could.

"Faster Usagi! Faster!" Minako cheered as Usagi pressed the pedal harder.

"I'm trying!" Usagi said to her fellow blond.

"I guess it's time for me to start." Haruka said with confidence as she grabbed the wheel.

"Nooo! I still haven't built enough distance yet." Usagi cried as she kept trying to go faster.

"They look like they are having fun." Michiru said with a smile as she turned to Natsu. "What about you Natsu-san…"

Only to find the seat, where Natsu stood moments earlier, empty. The blue haired girl turned back to the others where she realized, in surprise and amusement at the same time, that the rose haired teen was staring at the game the others were playing, and he was also standing really close to Haruka.

Haruka, who hadn't noticed anything yet, turned her head for a moment, only to notice Natsu standing really close to her.

"You are too close!" She said as she lost her calm façade for a moment in an attempt to push Natsu away, which resulted in her virtual car to spin and crash as Minako and Usagi stared in surprise.

"I won't get distracted!" Usagi said with determination as she kept racing and defeated Haruka in the end. Meanwhile, Haruka still stared at the screen, at a loss on what to say.

"Usagi won somehow." Minako said in disbelief over this turn of events. At the same time, Natsu got up from the floor where he fell after Haruka pushed him.

"Geez, you could just ask." He said as he dusted himself.

"I'm sorry, it was just unexpected." Haruka said and cleared her throat. "Would you like to play this game with me then, Natsu-san?" she then suggested while Natsu stared at the screen.

'So long as I don't feel sick just from playing with these cars.' The rose haired teen thought as he nodded.

"Go Natsu go!" Usagi cheered as Natsu took her place in the arcade machine and inserted the coin.

"Haruka-san is really competitive huh?" Minako said as Michiru stood next to her.

"She doesn't like losing if that's what you mean." The blue haired girl said as the three girls observed their friends playing.

"How does this start?" Natsu said as he pressed the pedal really hard, resulting in his virtual car to burst forward in great speed. Usagi looked to the right screen where, to her surprise, Haruka had actually started racing without giving her opponent a handicap.

'This guy, he is pretty good.' Haruka thought when she realized that she had a hard time overtaking Natsu.

'I have no idea what I'm doing.' The rose haired teen thought as the two started their last lap at the same time.

"Look at that Minako, Natsu is actually challenging Haruka-san." Usagi said as she turned to her fellow blond, only to see her sulk in the corner.

"I, Aino Minako, was gonna conquer the Formula 1 world with my incredible skills. How can I do that if there are two guys who are much better than me?" She said as Motoki patted her shoulder.

"Now now Minako-chan, you are being too hard on yourself. Take this soda, it will help you relax." The blond man said as he offered a soda can to the still sulking girl.

"Yahoo! I won!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed as he managed to outrace Haruka in the last seconds.

"Lost again." Haruka said as she hung her head in shame.

"You know what they say Haruka; you can't win them all." Michiru said as she winked at Usagi's direction. The younger blond vividly nodded in agreement.

"That was fun! Let's go eat now!" Natsu said as he got up from his seat.

"I have to admit, you are good at this Natsu-san. Let's race again next time." Haruka said with her usual calm expression back on her face as she got up as well.

"We shall take our leave now. It was nice meeting you girls, Natsu-san." Michiru said with a smile.

"What were you discussing with Natsu-san when I was playing with bun girl?" Haruka asked her companion as the two left the arcade, the falling petals making their appearance again.

"I simply showed him how the arcades work. Are you jealous Haruka?" Michiru teased.

"Who knows? Perhaps. You did mention he is good looking." Haruka said, even though she smiled. "Plus, he does tend to get too close to people." She added with a chuckle.

'There we go with the petals again.' Natsu thought as he watched the two girls leave.

"Were did Haruka-san and Michiru-san go?" Minako said as she suddenly got back on her feet with renewed excitement.

"They just left." Natsu deadpanned. "Can we go eat now? I haven't eaten since the morning."

"Yeah, but let's go find the others first." Usagi said with a huge smile.

* * *

"So Natsu-san noticed that Haruka-san is a girl at first glance?" Makoto asked as the five girls and Natsu sat at a diner for a drink, or lunch in Natsu's case.

"Yup. I was surprised as well at that point." Minako said as she sipped from her drink.

"Wow Natsu-san, you are actually more than a knucklehead who sleeps while standing." Rei said in a teasing tone.

"Gee, thanks Rei." Natsu said as he gulped down a bowl of spaghetti. "I'll never understand how you girls confused Haruka for a man." He added when finished chewing the food.

"I think it's mostly because Haruka-san keeps wearing shirts and trousers instead of skirts or fluffy jackets." Ami answered with a thinking expression.

"And, I also defeated Haruka-san at the arcades." Usagi suddenly said with pride.

"You probably wouldn't if Natsu didn't distract Haruka-san." Minako teasingly said.

"I could be distracted as well but I didn't." Usagi said as she crossed her hands under her chest. "Tell them Natsu."

The girls turned to Natsu for another viewpoint, only to see him lean back on the couch and sleep.

"How can he sleep in every place possible?" Makoto asked as everyone sweatdropped.

"He is as random as you Usagi." Rei said in order to rile up her friend, which instantly worked as the two girls started another round of their usual friendly 'arguments'. Suddenly, Minako's watch beeped as the girls turned their attention to her.

"Minako-chan!" Artemis' voice was heard as the four girls leaned closer to make out what their cat companion said. "There's been a daimon attack downtown. You girls need to go there to stop it before it spreads more panic."

"Got it. Thanks for the heads up Artemis." Minako said as the communication stopped.

"What about Natsu?" Usagi said as the girls got up.

"He will probably come aid us with the daimon once he wakes up. I don't think we should worry about him." Ami said in an attempt to reassure Usagi that their rose haired friend would be ok.

"What's important right now is to go stop the daimon Usagi-chan." Makoto said as Rei and Minako went ahead to pay their bill. Usagi still looked hesitant, but then she nodded.

"I got it. Let's go." She said with determination as Ami and Makoto nodded back.

"Let's at least leave him a note to know that we had to go. For when he wakes up." Makoto said as an afterthought as they wrote a quick apology note and left it on the desk.

* * *

Natsu stirred as he got up from the couch.

"Did I fall asleep again? Man, I should stop eating that heavily." The rose haired teen said to himself when he noticed that he was actually sitting alone.

"Where is everyone?" He said, and then noticed a note on top of the table. Natsu picked it up and read its contents:

_We are sorry we had to leave so abruptly, but there was an important thing we had to take care of. Be careful if you want to go downtown. We heard there's a monster attack right now so it will be dangerous._

_Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako._

_P.S We paid for your food so don't worry about it._

The dragon slayer read the note, a grin appearing on his face.

"If that's the case, I'll have to move really fast if I want to help them." He said as he started running out of the diner.

* * *

"This is not a talisman either." Sailor Neptune said as she handed the heart crystal back to the other Senshi.

"It's not a talisman? Then I've done all this way for nothing again." Kaorinite angrily said. "Daimon! Take care of them this time, will you? I'll go report the results of our attempt."

"Not so fast!" Everyone heard as Natsu appeared. He was back to his usual attire and was heavily panting.

'Running from the shrine to the city center is a long distance. I should start training again.' The dragon slayer thought as he pointed at Kaorinite.

"You! I still owe you from the incident with the ice cream man. You are no getting away this time!" He declared as Kaorinite looked surprised for a moment before she starting laughing.

"You are free to try boy." She mocked the dragon slayer who gritted his teeth and jumped towards her. Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi kept dodging the daimon's vine attacks.

"Stay put so I can get you-gurasu!" The daimon yelled.

"While Natsu-san keeps this woman occupied, let's collaborate on purifying the daimon." Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Jupiter jumped and started gathering electricity in her tiara.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The brunette yelled as she formed an electric disk and threw it towards the daimon.

"Gurasu!" The daimon yelled as she formed a wall of vines which took the damage from Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"These vines are starting to get really annoying." Sailor Venus said.

"Allow me." Sailor Mars said as she stepped up and took out one of her ofuda.

"RIN, PYOU, TOU, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN!" She chanted as she threw the ofuda towards the daimon and then clasped her hands together, with the index fingers being pointed towards the daimon itself.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!" Sailor Mars yelled as she threw fire ball at the ofuda, which then turned it into a flaming phoenix that landed straight at the daimon, destroying any kinds of defense it had.

"No! All my defenses!" The daimon said in shock.

The raven haired girl then turned to Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Moon!" She shouted as Sailor Moon took out her rod.

" Right! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind only the eggplant from before which, in turn, was shattered, smoke coming out of it.

"Damn it! The daimon failed again." Kaorinite said before she jumped back in order to avoid Natsu's fire punch.

"Since when are you so fast?" Natsu growled as he failed to strike one more time.

"It's too painful to watch him not being to land a strike." Sailor Uranus said with a smirk as she raised her hand in the air where streaks of energy gathered from the air and formed a ringed sphere.

"WORLD SHAKING!" The blond Senshi yelled as she hurled the sphere in the ground, towards Kaorinite who was too distracted with Natsu and got struck in the back.

"Grr! Damn you!" Kaorinite growled as she looked back at the still smirking Sailor Uranus.

"Your opponent is me!" Natsu said as he gathered fire in his hands.

"Shit!" Kaorinite exclaimed when she saw how close the dragon slayer was.

"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI!" He yelled as he created fire wings in his hands and struck Kaorinite to the ground. He then approached her as she struggled to get up.

"There are some things that I need answered and you are not getting away until I'm satisfied." The dragon slayer said with a dark expression.

"You are strong boy, I'll give you that." Kaorinite said as she slowly got up. "But you know nothing about what is really going on. The world shall be thrown into chaos and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What do you mean? How do these daimons appear? What's this chaos you are talking about?" Natsu said in anger.

"Kukukuku. You'll find out soon." Kaorinite said as she threw a smokescreen to the ground, blocking all view. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Damn it! She's gone again." Natsu said before he noticed a little metal ball on the ground. The rose haired teen picked it up and opened it as the Sailor Senshi approached him.

"What happened here?" Sailor Venus said as Natsu read the ball's contents. It was a message for him.

_We have noticed you fight the daimons too. Your power is impressive, but your intentions are unclear. Come meet us at the Tokyo Tower in seven hours. You obviously have questions. Maybe we can help each other._

_Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune._

'Those must be the two independent Senshi. What could they want with me?' Natsu thought. He then noticed someone waving her hands vividly in front of him.

"Earth's calling!" Sailor Mars said as Natsu looked up at the gathered Senshi.

"Sorry, got distracted by my thoughts." The dragon slayer said with a smile before he got more serious. "I'll be blunt this time. Are you girls Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto? I am here to help, but I won't be able to do that if you don't trust me."

The girls gasped at Natsu's words. Then they looked at each other and nodded as they reverted back to their civilian forms.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about this thought. We should return to Rei-chan's shrine. There, we'll answer any questions you have and in return you'll answer ours. Does that sound fair Natsu-san?" Ami asked. Natsu glanced at each of the Sailor Senshi before he nodded.

"That sounds fair. Let's go then." He said with a smile as they started returning home.

* * *

"You think he'll come?" Michiru asked as she floated in the pool.

"He will definitely come. You saw him back there. He is completely clueless about what he has gotten himself into. He wants some answers." Haruka said as she looked at the distance from the glass wall of the apartment they stayed in.

"He probably doesn't even know the other Senshi's identities you know. We won't get that info from him." Michiru said as she got out of the pool and wiped herself with a towel.

"Who knows?" Haruka answered. Michiru approached her companion and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What really worries me is what are we going to do if he doesn't cooperate. He doesn't look like someone that you would want against you." The blue haired girl said with uncertainty in her voice.

"That's why we'll be prepared for everything when we meet him. Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone hurt you." Haruka said with the tenderness which Michiru knew would only be directed at her.

"Allow me to say the same thing for you, Haruka." The blue haired girl said as the two shared a look and then looked back at the direction of the tower where they'd have a meeting, one very important, for their cause in less than seven hours.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's another chapter given to you by me. The more I write this story, the more hooked in it I become myself. I really enjoy it to the point that sometimes I get really absorbed in it. It's mostly because I try to make it a balanced and realistic story. Which means that I try to have every character appear in my chapters. Of course some characters are bound to appear more in individual chapters like Rei did in the previous chapter and Minako and Usagi did in this one, and Mamoru and Motoki will appear sometimes too. And let's not forget Setsuna from a certain point of the story.  
Now, I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but I've noticed that many of you want to see a pair between Natsu and Rei. I don't have plans for something like that, but to those who want to see it happen, can you please give me a better reason than 'they both use fire'. That's really not much for a relationship to work guys. Also, just because he is friendly to the girls and the girls are friendly to him too, that doesn't mean romance is instantly formed. I do believe there can be just friendship between a guy and a girl, and that's what is happening here. I didn't go for any hints at a pairing, for a moment at least, with any Senshi. And, I hate being repetitive, but I'll say it one more time just as a reminder. If Natsu ends up with someone, it will be only one girl. And yes, it will be mostly platonic (note: wrong use of word. I meant more romantic, like Mamoru and Usagi's romance. I apologize for any confusion.). I don't really have plans to stray from rated T in this story.  
Next chapter will include the talk between Natsu and the inner Senshi and the explanation of how he got in Tokyo, as well as his skills. There will also be the meeting at Tokyo Tower. How it'll go? I'm not really sure myself yet.  
Anyway, thanks for reading the story. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 5

"You are strong boy, I'll give you that." Kaorinite said as she slowly got up. "But you know nothing about what is really going on. The world shall be thrown into chaos and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What do you mean? How do these daimons appear? What's this chaos you are talking about?" Natsu said in anger.

"Kukukuku. You'll find out soon." Kaorinite said as she threw a smokescreen to the ground, blocking all view. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Damn it! She's gone again." Natsu said before he noticed a little metal ball on the ground. The rose haired teen picked it up and opened it as the Sailor Senshi approached him.

"What happened here?" Sailor Venus said as Natsu read the ball's contents. It was a message for him.

_We have noticed you fight the daimons too. Your power is impressive, but your intentions are unclear. Come meet us at the Tokyo Tower in seven hours. You obviously have questions. Maybe we can help each other._

_Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune._

'Those must be the two independent Senshi. What could they want with me?' Natsu thought. He then noticed someone waving her hands vividly in front of him.

"Earth's calling!" Sailor Mars said as Natsu looked up at the gathered Senshi.

"Sorry, got distracted by my thoughts." The dragon slayer said with a smile before he got more serious. "I'll be blunt this time. Are you girls Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto? I am here to help, but I won't be able to do that if you don't trust me."

The girls gasped at Natsu's words. Then they looked at each other and nodded as they reverted back to their civilian forms.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about this thought. We should return to Rei-chan's shrine. There, we'll answer any questions you have and in return you'll answer ours. Does that sound fair Natsu-san?" Ami asked. Natsu glanced at each of the Sailor Senshi before he nodded.

"That sounds fair. Let's go then." He said with a smile as they started returning home.

* * *

The walk towards the shrine had been uneventful, Natsu could say. The girls were uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole walk, perhaps thinking of what they will ask him. He, himself, was full of questions. What are the Sailor Senshi fighting for exactly? How did they appear? Now that he thought about it, he didn't ask any questions to Sailor Pluto. He just barged in without any knowledge of the situation. That Kaorinite woman came to his mind. What is this chaos she spoke for? He doubted even the girls knew something about it. And those two Sailor Senshi. What did they want from him? It was obvious that they did not want to talk to Usagi and the others, otherwise they wouldn't keep them in the dark. Are they looking for an ally? Or is it just an odd sort of competition?

'Grrrr. This whole thinking makes my head hurt. Where are Gray and Gajeel when you need them?'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey metal head!" Gray shouted as he threw a chair at Gajeel's direction.

"What do you want stripper?" Gajeel said with his mouth full of iron stuff as he got up from his chair.

"Have you seen flame brain?" The ice mage said as he approached the iron dragon slayer.

"Why would I know where the salamander is?" Gajeel said as Gray dashed at him with his punch ready.

"You brawl with him all the time." Gray said as Gajeel blocked his blow. The two mages then started brawling.

"You do the same thing as well!" Gajeel said.

"It's manly to lift your comrades' spirits in the morning!" Elfman said as he joined the fray.

"There they go again." Lucy deadpanned as soon more guild members joined in.

* * *

"Natsu-san?" Rei said as Natsu looked deep in thought.

"Huh?" The rose haired teen exclaimed in surprise.

"We are here Natsu. Geez, are you spacing out again?" Minako said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh. Shouldn't we go inside then?" Natsu said in confusion as they all followed Rei inside.

The group of six got inside a room where there was only a square table and some flowers. In the room, Natsu noticed Usagi's black cat and another white one who looked like they have been expecting them.

"You've seen Luna before, right Natsu-san?" Ami said as Natsu nodded.

"This is Artemis, my cat." Minako said.

"Hello Natsu-san, I've heard so much about you." Artemis said. The girls glanced back at Natsu, waiting for his reaction at the revelation of a talking cat, but all they saw was him approaching the white cat and observing him.

"Are you not surprised that he can talk?" Makoto said in mild surprise.

"Remember when I told you that I have a cat too?" Natsu said as he looked back at the girls who nodded.

"Yeah, Happy can talk as well." He said as he looked back at Artemis.

"Can you make wings appear on your back?" The dragon slayer said as Artemis slightly sweatdropped.

"No. Your cat companion can summon wings?" The white cat said as Natsu nodded.

"So you are not an exceed." Natsu said to himself before he looked back at the girls who were still standing.

"Uh, didn't we say we will talk?" He said with a sweatdrop as girls looked at each other before they realized that they haven't sat yet. When they did that, Natsu looked at each of the girls in front of him.

"Will I ask the questions first or you?" He said in mild confusion.

"Who are you Natsu?" Usagi said first, her curiosity evident on her face.

"As you probably have noticed." Natsu said as he extended his palm and summoned a small flame. "I am a mage. I can use the element of fire because I was taught to by my father. Who is a dragon by the way." He said as the girls blinked.

"A dragon? Like, a big lizard like, fire breathing creature from the myths?" Minako said, barely containing her shock.

"How can you have a dragon as a father?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know who my birth parents are, but Igneel found me when I was a baby and he raised me. He taught me everything I know. We might not be related by blood, but I see him as my father like others do." Natsu said with a grin.

"Others? There are more people who have been raised by dragons like you?" Rei said as realization hit her.

'My vision! That's why I saw the dragon when I touched you Natsu-san.' She thought.

"There are others too. I have only met two more in my life, and they both use a different element from me." Natsu answered.

"Where did you come from? How did you find us?" Ami said.

"I am from a place called Earthland. It's kinda like your world, only not that advanced. There are guilds in my world; places where mages like me gather and have fun or go to missions that the civilians give us. It's a fun place. The guild I belong to is called Fairy Tail. Everyone is like family there. We laugh together, cry together. And most importantly, we proudly walk together towards the future." Natsu said with fondness as memories from his friends came to his mind.

"As for how I came here, that was kinda odd actually. Sailor Pluto appeared in my sleep some weeks ago and showed me that you fight some sort of threat. She believed that you needed help that you couldn't find in your world, so she took me from my dimension and brought me here, in Tokyo." He added as the four girls' eyes widened when they heard the word 'dimension', while Ami looked in thought.

"I see. That explains the reason why you possess these skills and how come we have never seen something like this. This guild sounds like fun too." The bluenette said.

"Not only that." Natsu said. "I can also eat fire."

The girls' jaws dropped at that point.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I used to get that a lot." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "But then people got used to it."

"Is there anything else about you that we need to know?" Minako said as if she expected the rose haired teen to say something even crazier than the eating fire thing.

"Let's see." Natsu said as he started counting with his fingers. "I have a talking cat companion, I am not from here, Pluto brought me, I was raised by a dragon and I can use and eat fire. Nope, that's it." He added as Usagi, Minako and Makoto sighed in relief while Rei and Ami looked deep in thought.

"I think it's my turn now." Natsu said after a moment as everyone's focus shifted to him.

"Ask away." Ami said as Natsu nodded.

"Who are you girls? I mean, what are the Sailor Senshi?" The dragon slayer said.

"We'll answer that." Luna said as Natsu looked at the two cats.

"Thousands of years ago in this world, there was a kingdom on the moon. It was called the Silver Millennium and it prospered for more than a thousand years. That was thanks to its kind leaders who lived longer than normal and could watch over the moon kingdom and the earth itself from any negative influence. Queen Serenity, in particular, was a very compassionate and kind woman who managed to govern the kingdom with fairness and justice even after the king's death." Artemis started.

"Her only daughter was Princess Serenity. She was a girl who was fascinated by the unknown, which, in particular, was earth itself. Despite being ordered not to go to earth, the princess regularly visited the planet and fell in love with its prince, Endymion. But Beryl, a peasant woman, wanted to marry Prince Endymion who he was in love with Serenity. That fueled her jealousy over Serenity and made it easier for Metalia, an evil queen, to take control of her and turn the Earth Kingdom into the Dark Kingdom, which then attacked the Moon Kingdom. The two forces met and, after heavy losses from both fronts, Beryl managed to kill both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Serenity's friends and guardians, the Sailor Senshi, also fell in battle." Luna continued.

"That's when Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal, the Moon Kingdom's holy stone, to stop all evil. Furthermore, she gave the prince and the princess, as well as the Sailor Senshi, another chance to live a peaceful life in the present day earth, and more specifically Tokyo." Artemis ended.

Natsu, who was listening intently the entire time, looked at a loss of words.

"Wow. Just… wow. I wasn't sure what to expect, but this. Wow." He said as he looked at the girls.

"Then you must be…" He started.

"The reincarnated Sailor Senshi." Minako said with a grin.

"And the princess is…" He started again.

"The princess? That's me." Usagi said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So the prince is…" Natsu said again.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Makoto finished for him.

"Who is Mamoru. Wow." The dragon slayer concluded. For a moment there was silence, each person taking in what they just heard. After a while, Natsu looked up.

"And this threat? Does it have anything to do with the Dark Kingdom?" The rose haired teen asked.

"We don't think so. We have already fought with the resurrected Dark Kingdom. It came at a high prize, but Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal gave us another chance." Rei said with a sad smile.

"And then we had to fight enemies from our future. They called themselves the Black Moon clan. They were controlled by the Death Phantom, an evil phantom who used the clan for his own purposes. But in the end, we managed to stop this evil as well, with no sacrifices this time." Minako said as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"But this current threat? We know next to nothing about it. Rei has already been attacked and we were powerless to stop that single daimon the first time. Usagi-chan got an update in her power after that, but our knowledge on this threat hasn't expanded yet." Ami said.

'Then they are as clueless as me about the daimons. And they even have a hard time against them. Looks like I'm gonna have to go talk with the other Senshi after all.' Natsu thought as he got up.

"So now we both know each other's stories. You don't have to hesitate to call me for help." He said as he opened the door. "Your secret is safe with me." He added as he left the room.

"Wait." Rei said as Natsu got back in the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I'm gonna go make something to eat. All this running and fighting and then walking and talking made me hungry." The rose haired teen said as the Makoto laughed.

"What again?" Natsu said in confusion."

"It's past midnight. You are going to escort everyone to their homes because it's late. And if anyone asks why were they here so late, you'll tell them we were studying until that time, got it?" Rei said as the girls looked around.

"We haven't thought about that. Good thinking Rei-chan." Minako said.

"I just hope my mom won't kill me, or worse, doesn't let me eat ice cream." Usagi said as the girls started getting their stuff.

"Is that what you are worried Usagi? You should work on your priorities." Luna said as she shook her head.

"Let me get something to wear first then." Natsu said as he went to his room. The moment he was out of earshot, the girls quickly gathered in a circle.

"What do you make of him now?" Minako said.

"I told you we could trust him." Usagi said with pride.

"We had to be sure that he is on our side. I am now." Ami added.

"I think it's funny that he got more surprised by our story than we got by his." Rei said.

"I still can't get over the fact that he was raised by a dragon." Makoto said.

"Ahem." Natsu cleared his throat as the girls broke the circle and looked at him. He was now sporting a green jacket and black jeans.

"Shall we go? I'm really hungry you know." The dragon slayer said.

"Alright then." Rei said as she escorted the group out of the shrine.

"Goodnight everyone! Don't be late Natsu-san!" The raven haired girl said as the girls bid her goodnight and left with the rose haired teen. Rei smiled until they were out of site, then got back inside.

'I have to go meditate again. Now that I know the meaning of the dragon, maybe I can understand something more about the threat we are facing.' The raven haired girl thought as she got inside the meditation room.

* * *

"That Usagi's mom can switch from really scary to really sweet so quickly." Natsu as he and Makoto left the Tsukino house after dropping Usagi. The trips to Minako's house first, and Ami's second, have been uneventful. When the three teens and cat arrived at Usagi's home however…

_"Tsukino Usagi!" A blue haired woman who wore an apron said once Usagi opened the door._

_"Yes mom?" Usagi hesitantly said like she was caught on the act of something terrible._

_"It's already midnight! Where have you been?" Usagi's mom said as Usagi seemingly shrunk in front of her mother._

_'Scary.' Natsu thought before Makoto whispered to him. "Tell her why Usagi was late." The rose haired teen noticed that Makoto was a couple of steps behind him and Usagi._

_"Fine." He said as he added inwardly 'What have I got myself into?'_

_"Uh, Tsukino-san. Usagi has been studying with the rest of the girls at Rei's place."_

_Usagi's mom shifted her glare to Natsu who was sweating bullets._

_"And you are?" She said as Natsu gulped._

_"Natsu Dragneel ma'am. I'm working as a trainee in Rei's shrine. It's kinda my fault that the girls were late because I didn't want to ruin their concentration. You see, they were really focused in their studies." The rose haired teen said as Usagi's mom stared at him, as if scanning him for any signs of deception._

_"You could just say that my dear boy." She said with a bright smile as Natsu sweatdropped at the sudden change in the woman's mood._

_"Usagi dear, go brush your teeth and then go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." The blue haired woman said as Usagi took advantage of the change and sped off with Luna in tow. She then turned back to Natsu._

_"Thank you for bringing her home Natsu-kun. My name is Ikuko. You can call me Ikuko-san. Now, how old are you, If I may ask?" Ikuko asked as Natsu's sweatdrop became more intense._

_"Eighteen ma'am." The rose haired teen answered nervously._

_"So you are about as old as Mamoru-kun. Do you know him well?" Ikuko said as Natsu looked confused._

_"He is a nice guy, yeah." He said as he looked back at Makoto for help._

_'Help' He spelled as the brunette approached them._

_"Excuse me Tsukino-san. Natsu-san has to escort me home as well and it's really dark." Makoto said. Ikuko blinked for a moment._

_"Ah, Makoto-chan. I didn't notice you back there. Such a dependable young man you are Natsu-kun. I shouldn't keep you kids then. Goodnight." The blue haired woman said._

_"Goodnight Tsukino-san." Both Natsu and Makoto said as they slowly walked away from the residence._

"Have I said thanks already?" Natsu said as Makoto giggled.

"About three or four times I think." She said as she pointed at a house. "That's where I live." She said with a smile as she stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you for bringing me home." The brunette said.

"Don't mention it." Natsu said as his stomach growled. The rose haired teen scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, looks like I am really hungry." He said as Makoto stood in thought.

"Why don't you come inside while I prepare something quick for you?" The brunette suggested as Natsu looked at the digital clock on the street.

'I still got two more hours.' He thought.

"Sure, if it's not a problem for you." Natsu said with a smile.

"Not at all, I enjoy making food for friends." Makoto said with a matching smile as the two teens got inside Makoto's house.

* * *

Natsu gulped down a bowl of noodles as Makoto returned from the kitchen.

"Your appetite is truly incredible Natsu-san. You eat even more than Usagi-chan and she always goes on about how she needs to eat because she is a growing girl." The brunette said with a fond smile as Natsu gave her back the now empty bowl.

"That hit the spot. Thanks Makoto, you are a lifesaver." The rose haired teen said with a grin as Makoto faintly blushed.

"I've told you already Natsu-san, I enjoy making food for friends." The brunette said as she went back in the kitchen to wash the last bowl. Natsu stretched as he got up.

"How come you live alone? I didn't know high school students can have their own houses." The dragon slayer said as he looked around. For a while there was no response. Then he heard Makoto, but there was something different in her voice.

"My parents died in a plane crash some years ago. I've been leaving alone ever since thanks to the money they left for me in their will." The brunette said and Natsu instantly felt bad for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The rose haired teen said as he got inside the kitchen, where he saw Makoto standing above her sink, washing her face.

"It's ok. I've learned how to take care of myself all these years." The brunette said as she turned and smiled at Natsu.

'I'm not that good at reading people, but it's obvious even to me that you are not ok about this. Who would move on so easily from their parents' death at such a young age?' He thought as he approached the girl in front of him and put his arms around her, surprising Makoto who couldn't hold it anymore and started crying on his shoulder. For a couple of moments they didn't talk, Makoto just let her emotions show by crying while Natsu held her in comfort.

"No one should go through this alone." He said as Makoto looked up. "Even if you didn't have a mother figure or a father figure, you should entrust this to your friends. Letting go is good, it helps you move on."

He then pulled from the hug and fondly ruffled her hair, earning a small laugh from her.

"That's better." Natsu said with a grin as Makoto yawned.

"Sorry, I felt sleepy all of a sudden." The brunette said with embarrassment.

"It's ok, it's really dark after all." Natsu said. "You should get some sleep. As for me, I should hurry if I don't want to be on the receiving end of Yuuichiro's scolding for worrying Rei." The rose haired teen added in an attempt to make Makoto laugh.

"I'll tell Rei-chan that you ate at my place so she'll understand." Makoto said as she escorted Natsu outside."

"Goodnight Makoto." Natsu said with a grin as he turned and started walking away.

"Goodnight Natsu-san." Makoto said as she closed the door with a smile on her face.

Natsu looked at the door before he looked at the same clock he checked before.

'One hour before the meeting. I should hurry.' He thought as he started running.

* * *

"Seven hours have passed." Sailor Uranus said as she stood on the entrance of Tokyo Tower.

"I thought you were sure that he would come. Why are you so nervous now?" Sailor Neptune asked as the blond girl turned to see her.

"I'm still sure that he'll come. But, the longer he takes to appear shows part of his character. Think of a critical situation when for some reason we need assistance. Where will he be if he can't be here for a single meeting?" Sailor Uranus said in mild annoyance.

"I would be here in time and you wouldn't worry about anything." Natsu said as the two Sailor Senshi turned to face him. "For the record, I don't like it when someone attacks from behind, even if it is an enemy."

"You failed to strike the woman. I simply assisted." Sailor Uranus said with a hint of mockery.

"You use the same tactics she would use in that case." Natsu said with serious expression.

"Maybe so, but can you really afford to be idealistic in this situation?" Sailor Uranus said, her face showing only seriousness as well.

"Ideals are important in situations like these. It makes different from them. If we fight the same way they do, then we are no better." Natsu replied. The two individuals locked eyes, each one trying to study the other.

"I think that's enough." Sailor Neptune said as the two broke eye contact and turned to the blue haired girl. "We came here to talk, not argue.

"I have some questions then." Natsu said as Neptune shook her head.

"Not here. It's dangerous to speak in the open. We'll go inside the tower to talk." She said. Natsu nodded as he looked back to Uranus. There were emotions evident on her face.

'This is going to be different from the talk I had earlier.' The dragon slayer thought as he followed the two women.

* * *

"That's better." Sailor Neptune said once they reached the top level of the tower.

"How did you manage to get access to the tower so late at night?" Natsu asked with suspicion.

"That's not something you need to know." Sailor Uranus said. Natsu glanced at the blond Senshi before he looked back at Neptune.

"So, will any of you tell me why are we here." He asked as Sailor Neptune took a step towards him.

"We have noticed you have a certain set of skills. Skills that might catch the eye of those we fight. You will possibly be targeted by them, as a threat." The blue haired girl said as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" The dragon slayer said with a hint of anger.

"I would call it a warning." Sailor Uranus said as Natsu looked back at her. "The Sailor Senshi only try to stop the appearing daimons from causing further chaos, but you, you are like a man on a mission. You have attacked the red haired woman directly in an attempt to stop the appearance of the daimons for good. The enemy will definitely not want someone to screw with their plans."

"If they want to come for me, they can try. I like a good challenge." Natsu said with a dark grin.

'He actually looks serious about it. Is he brave or reckless?' Sailor Neptune thought as Natsu continued.

"What do you know about this woman, or this threat in particular? And why haven't you tried working with the other Sailor Senshi?" Natsu asked. The two Sailor Senshi looked at each other before Neptune continued.

"The only thing we know is that she is part of a bigger scheme, but we are not sure what yet. Only…" she said as she looked in the distance. "…the end of the world as we know it will come."

"And the other Sailor Senshi are too soft." Sailor Uranus continued. "They don't have the heart to fully fight this looming threat."

"If they lacked heart, they would never stop the Dark Kingdom, or the Black Moon Clan. Where were you when they gave their lives to protect this earth?" Natsu said, anger almost getting the best of him.

"We've kept fighting the current threat that we are facing. Do you know how long have we been fighting? Can you even understand that the previous threats, they were nothing compared to this one? Ask Sailor Moon how her precious crystal that helped in the previous threats was useless when a daimon attacked her." Sailor Uranus said angrily as well.

_But this current threat? We know next to nothing about it. Rei has already been attacked and we were powerless to stop that single daimon the first time._

'That's what Ami was talking about.' Natsu thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Still, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to work together. You will have better chances in facing whatever comes at you with teamwork." The rose haired teen said.

"Perhaps, but for the moment we want you to work with us. Your unique style of approaching the problem is what we need in making the enemy come out in the open. Too long have we let them work from the shadows." Sailor Neptune said.

"So what are you looking for? An ally? Or simply bait?" Natsu said.

'He is smarter than he looks.' Sailor Uranus thought.

"The former. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, so they say. What do you say?" Sailor Neptune said.

'So they want some sort of an alliance.' Natsu thought as he looked deep in thought.

"I don't really have many options left." Natsu said as he approached the two Sailor Senshi.

"You find out something, you tell me. I find out something, I do the same." The dragon slayer said as he extended a hand in agreement. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and then they nodded as they approached the dragon slayer.

'They obviously know more than they just said, but I guess we both have to earn each other's trust to do so.' He thought as he shook hands with both of them. His eyes widened then.

'They both have distinctive scents. Uranus smells like the earth itself while Neptune smells like… the sea?' Natsu thought as he let go of their hands.

"I'll get a good night's sleep now if you don't mind. You'll know when I have something to tell you." The dragon slayer said as he left the room.

'I didn't get that much out of them so as to tell the girls, but something tells me that I'm gonna have to be extra careful the next time a daimon attacks.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Now this is what a call a full chapter. I think it's my biggest by far for the moment. Lots of information in this chapter, hope you don't get bored. That scene with Natsu and Makoto? I don't know how it came to me. Natsu was hungry and we all know that Makoto is great at cooking, and Natsu really is a curious fellow and it just happened. Might lead to something romantic, but it might as well solidify their friendship. I mean, a guy can give comfort to a girl without feeling something romantic or even being friends, but rather, a simple act of kindness towards someone else. Just saying. And I hope my scene at the Tokyo Tower was interesting since there were some moments where there was heavy clashing of characters, I think.  
The scene at the guild? That was just for laughs :P  
As I've corrected to the previous chapter, the use of the word platonic was wrong. I wanted to say that the romance will be slow moving, not being like "I like you, you like me, let's have sex." Yes, some hints will be there on purposes, some things might happen that can be interpreted as hints, even though I didn't mean it, because it's actually hard to write a story with many main characters of the same gender and few or even one character of the opposite gender and not expect the one (or few) character to interact with every important character. Did you get that? I'm not sure I got it myself, but anyway, you know what I mean, I think.  
Next chapter will probably start with the views of Haruka and Michiru about the meeting, and we'll see how it goes from then. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 6

"You find out something, you tell me. I find out something, I do the same." The dragon slayer said as he extended a hand in agreement. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and then they nodded as they approached the dragon slayer.

'They obviously know more than they just said, but I guess we both have to earn each other's trust to do so.' He thought as he shook hands with both of them. His eyes widened then.

'They both have distinctive scents. Uranus smells like the earth itself while Neptune smells like… the sea?' Natsu thought as he let go of their hands.

"I'll get a good night's sleep now if you don't mind. You'll know when I have something to tell you." The dragon slayer said as he left the room.

'I didn't get that much out of them so as to tell the girls, but something tells me that I'm gonna have to be extra careful the next time a daimon attacks.'

* * *

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus looked from the window as Natsu left the building.

"I didn't expect him to actually agree with us. He seemed ready for a fight at any time." Sailor Neptune said as the figure of the rose haired teen disappeared in the distance.

"He is too idealistic for his own good, but he is smarter than he looks. He doesn't completely trust us, but he doesn't have much of a choice but to agree to our terms." Sailor Uranus said.

"Do we have more choices?" Sailor Neptune said as she turned to her companion. "Besides, you can't blame him for not completely trusting us. We didn't tell him everything we know."

"Maybe you are right. We'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow." Sailor Uranus said as the two Senshi cancelled their transformation and left the tower.

* * *

Natsu stretched as he got up from his futon.

"I'll never eat that much before I go to bed again. These dreams just make no sense." The rose haired teen said as he yawned. He was about to get up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you awake Natsu-san? It's your shift at the lucky charms stand." Yuuichiro's voice was heard as Natsu scratched his head.

"I'll be up in five." The dragon slayer said as he got up and started getting dressed.

'I'm still pretty sore from yesterday's running. Who knew that the brawls back at the guild actually kept me in shape?' Natsu thought as he wore his Shinto priest outfit and got out of the room. The moment he stepped out and saw Yuuichiro waiting for him, he got a sandal to the head from his right.

"Hey, what was that for Rei?" The rose haired teen said as he turned to see the raven haired girl.

"You were late yesterday. How long did it take you to escort the girls to their homes?" Rei said as she approached Natsu and smacked him in the head with the other sandal.

"Makoto made me some food, ok? Now can you please stop hitting my head?" The rose haired teen said while Yuuichiro sweatdropped at the scene in front of him.

"I'm only stopping because you have to work here. But we are not done yet." Rei said as she left the two boys and got into the room where she meditated.

"Geez, what got her so grumpy?" Natsu said as he rubbed the spot where the raven haired girl smacked him.

"She is straining herself a lot these days, and she is constantly meditating. Like she is searching for an answer to something really important." Yuuichiro said with concern on his face.

'Could it be something related to the daimons?' Natsu thought as the brown haired teen got in front of his face.

"I'm worried about her, and you should be too. So can you stop being that irresponsible? She didn't sleep until really late at night yesterday. Something's bothering her, and you are not really helping her by returning so late." Yuuichiro said as Natsu lowered his head.

"I haven't noticed that." He said as he left the other teen and went to work.

'Rei was already attacked by a daimon. She knows how every other victim felt like when the crystal was removed from their body because she felt it herself. That's why she's trying so hard to find an answer. I have to help too in some way, but I don't have any leads yet. All I can do for the moment is help when the daimons attack and hope that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune hold their end of the bargain and give me more clues.' Natsu thought. He then noticed Rei's grandpa standing at the entrance.

"Natsu-kun, my boy. Where have you been? The pretty girls are already making a line." The short man said with his huge smile on his face.

"Sorry jiichan, I kinda overslept." The rose haired teen said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok it's ok Natsu-kun. You can get to work now." Rei's grandpa said as he pushed the rose haired teen to the stand where he noticed in horror that there was indeed a line of overly excited girls, most of them wearing their school outfits, waiting for him to give them lucky love charms.

'Calm down Natsu, think of it as a mission.' Natsu thought as he gulped and started working.

* * *

"And that's the last of them." Natsu said as he swept the seat from his forehead. The last girl had left with a huge smile on her face, going on about how she was now certain that the boy that she liked will now realize his feelings for her.

"Are all girls that crazy about romance?" The rose haired teen said to no one in particular. He then noticed a familiar blond making her way to him.

"Natsu! Have you seen Rei-chan?" Usagi said with her usual cheeriness as Natsu scratched his head in thought.

"I think she is inside. I'll come with you inside since my shift is over." The rose haired teen said with a grin as the two teens got inside the shrine.

"You look odd in these clothes." Usagi said as Natsu turned and blinked at her.

"Huh? Oh, they are actually pretty comfortable so I don't mind." He said as Usagi let a long 'ooooooh' in understanding. Natsu then opened Rei's door and got inside.

"Hey Rei." He said before he got another sandal to the face.

"Knock first before you get in my room baka! I was just getting dressed." Rei said as had just put on a yellow and pink shirt. Natsu stood there as the sandal slowly slipped from his face before he pointed at Rei.

"How was I supposed to know that?" The rose haired teen said with a comical expression as Yuuichiro appeared from the corner.

"How dare you peek on Rei-san while you should be working! I told you that he has dirty thoughts." He said to Rei while he pointed at Natsu with the same comical expression that the rose haired teen had.

"I wasn't peeking on her! And my shift's over for today! It's your shift now!" Natsu said defensively as he turned at the brown haired teen who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But don't think that this is over Natsu-san. I'm watching you." Yuuichiro said as he pointed at his eyes and then at the rose haired teen to show that he will be watching him. At that point, Usagi appeared from the corner of the door.

"Hey Rei-chan!" She said enthusiastically as Rei sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here Usagi-chan?" The raven haired girl said in confusion.

"There is actually something that I need your help with." The blond said as Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Let's sit then so you can tell me about it." The raven haired girl as Usagi got in the room, Natsu following her.

"What are you doing Natsu-san?" Rei said as the rose haired teen sat down.

"Do you have a problem with me being here Usagi?" Natsu asked the blond.

"Not really. You are can sit if you want to." Usagi said as she shrugged.

"See? Usagi has no problem." Natsu said as he leaned back.

"Anyway." Usagi said as she sat down as well and cleared her throat. "You know my friends Umino and Naru-chan right? They both like each other but are too shy to talk about it. And they both think that the other in a relationship. So I want to help them get rid of their misunderstandings. You are the specialist in the romance issues."

"And that's how it happened." The blond added as she leaned on the table. Rei thought for a moment before she brightened.

"Oh, if they care about each other, it's easy. All we have to do is help them confirm their feelings for each other, right?" The raven haired girl said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's just like you Rei-chan to say something good." Usagi said as she sat up.

"There's a perfect event for such a situation!" Rei said as she started looking for something in a pile of papers.

"Ta-dah!" She exclaimed with a huge smile as she took out a brochure.

"What's this?" Natsu asked as he sat up.

"Lover's Park?" Usagi said in confusion.

"Yup! As part of the grand opening they are having an affection contest. If we can get Umino-kun and Naru to participate…" Rei explained her plan with the huge smile still on her face.

"That's great! A great idea!" Usagi said in excitement.

"The winners get to light a flame of love in a heart-shaped monument!" Rei added as she raised her finger.

"That's so lovely! I'd love to do that with Mamo-chan!" Usagi said with a dreamy expression.

"Idiot. What are you going to do by entering, Usagi-chan?" Rei said with a sweatdrop before she regained her more serious expression. "Their love will deepen as a result of the contest!" She added as she folded her arms.

"Then, Mamo-chan and I could-" Usagi started but Rei cut her off.

"As I was saying, if you win the contest, you'll ruin their relationship!" The raven haired girl said as she turned at the blond.

"Oh, I get it." Usagi said in understanding. "Rei-chan, you are so smart!" The blond said with admiration as Rei looked ready to explode.

"At any rate, it's first come, first serve, so you better apply early." The raven haired girl said as Usagi nodded in excitement, then sped off and left a trail of smoke behind. Rei sighed as she fell back on the floor and noticed Natsu.

"What?" She said as the rose haired teen looked at her with a curious expression.

"Nothing. Just that you look pretty good at these romantic stuff and you reminded me of a friend back at the guild." Natsu said as Rei puffed her chest with pride.

"Do you ever miss your friends? I mean, you've been here for some weeks." Rei said as she sat up to face the rose haired teen.

"Sometimes. I used to be with them every day you know. But now I haven't seen them in a while. But I'm not really complaining. This is something entirely new I'm seeing here and I know that some of my guildmates would be jealous of if they knew what I'm seeing in this city." Natsu said as he chuckled while Rei smiled.

"Besides, I have made some new friends here. You, the girls, Mamoru and Motoki and even that Yuuichi. So I really don't mind helping you." He added before he frowned.

"What's wrong Natsu-san?" Rei asked with concern once he noticed the change in the rose haired teen's mood.

"It's nothing." Natsu said as he sighed. "I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how."

"What is it?" Rei said with a hint of a curiosity.

"Ami said that you were attacked by a daimon before." Natsu said as Rei realized the nature of his question.

"How it happened?" Rei said as Natsu nodded.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how. Somehow a daimon appeared from the tree that we have outside. I was alone and I didn't have the time to transform when it caught me. Usagi and the rest appeared later on, but even Usagi's purifying attack or Mamoru couldn't stop the daimon. It attacked Usagi and rendered the Silver Crystal inactive. Then… it took my heart crystal. I actually thought I wouldn't make it out of this situation, but then something attacked the daimon from behind and destroyed it. I'm still not sure who saved us, but now I think about it, maybe these two new Senshi played a part in this." Rei said as she recalled their first encounter with a daimon.

"And it hurt right? The removal of the heart crystal I mean." Natsu asked with some hesitance. Rei nodded.

"It's like your soul is ripped from you and you lose your ability to move. You can hear or feel what's going on around you, but there is nothing you can do unless you somehow get your crystal back. Some even lose their consciousness when they lose their heart crystal." Rei said as she lowered her head while Natsu clenched his fists.

"I see now." He said as Rei looked back at him. "In that case, we are not going to let anyone lose his heart crystal. And even if a crystal gets removed, we are going to do everything in our power to return the crystal to its owner."

Rei stared at the boy who barely reminded her of the usual knucklehead that didn't seem to understand the most basic stuff. Now, she was seeing a determined young man who looked as if he got a new drive to move forward.

"I see." Rei said with a smile before she shot up.

"I have an idea!" The raven haired girl said as she walked to where the phone was and started dialing a number.

"Hello. Is this the Aino residence? I'm Hino Rei, can you give me Minako-chan on the phone?"

* * *

"Do you think they'll be surprised to see us here?" Minako said as the four girls and Natsu arrived at the Lover's Park where the affection contest would take place.

"I know Usagi will be. I didn't tell her that we'll be here as well." Rei said with a smile.

"I wonder if they'll be alright in this contest though." Ami said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Knowing Umino-kun, he is going to need all the support he can get. He is really shy when it comes to romantic stuff, but he can be such a sweetheart." Makoto said with a smile.

"Unlike the guy that ended up joining us." Minako said with sigh as she pointed at Natsu who had made himself comfortable at a big branch on the tree that was near them and took a nap.

"Still, I think he's kinda cute when he's like that." The blond added with a wink.

"You mean when he's not devouring entire pots of food or when he's being a loudmouth?" Rei said with a teasing tone.

"I'm right here." Natsu's voice was heard from above as the girls started laughing.

"Huh? Everyone!" Usagi said as she appeared out of nowhere with Naru and a nervous looking Umino in tow.

"Oh, there she is." Minako said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi said in confusion.

"To cheer those two on!" Rei said.

"I'm wherever there is romance!" Minako added with excitement.

"It seems a little fun, too." Makoto said.

"I was thinking I could make use of it someday…" Ami said. The girls looked at her in surprise as she, too, looked surprised by what she said.

"For what?" All of them said as Ami blushed.

"Don't take me seriously. It was just a play on words." The bluenette said as she put her hands on her face in embarrassment.

"And I came to see what the fuss is all about." Natsu said as he jumped down, making Usagi jump a step back and put her hands in front of her.

"Kyah! Where did you come from Natsu?" The blond said in surprise.

"From the tree. I was bored." Natsu deadpanned as Usagi sweatdropped.

"I see." She said as she turned to her left.

"Huh? It's Haruka-san and Michiru-san." Usagi said as the group turned to see the pair casually talking.

"Wonderful!" Minako said in admiration.

"I wonder if they are here to participate in the contest." Makoto wondered

"Two girls together?" Ami asked.

"But looking at them like this, it's like they really are lovers." Rei said.

"What?" Natsu said as he turned to look at them as well.

"Everyone, the affection contest is about to begin! Please gather at the stage!" They all heard as they turned to see the speaker and approached the stage.

"Well, let's go cheer them on!" Usagi said with a bright smile as the group nodded.

They then watched as the speaker introduced the competitors to the crowd, as well as the trials they had to face.

"Now let's have them guess their lover's hand that appears through the hole! Begin from those that figured it out!" The speaker said as the girls who participated put their hands though a heart shaped whole.

Haruka went first and almost instantly held a hand.

"This- this sure was a fast one!" The speaker said as he approached Haruka.

"It's Haruka." Usagi said in mild surprise.

"I wonder if they really are in that kind of relationship." Ami said as she blushed while the four girls looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously, what?" Natsu said in confusion.

"You know, this kind of relationship." Minako said as she winked in order to give the rose haired teen a hint as to what she meant.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Natsu said with the same confusion.

"Never mind." Rei said as they looked back at the stage where it was revealed that Haruka was right. Umino then followed and got that guess wrong, much to the amusement of the audience while the girls sympathized with him.

"They sure try hard. It's only a game." Haruka said as with a small hint of disapproval.

"It is but…" Michiru started as Haruka looked at her. "I think being able to become that serious is a wonderful thing. It's not just a game for him…"

Haruka looked in thought as the contest continued.

There was a three legged race after that, which formed a question mark on Natsu's head since he didn't understand the meaning of it, a karaoke and finally, a confession from the guy who participated to his love.

"Are you ready?" The speaker asked in excitement.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered.

"Now, a confession from him to her!" The speaker said as he pointed the microphone at the blond girl.

"The show is over." Haruka simply said as everyone except a bored looking Natsu stared in shock.

"I said the show is over. We are dropping out. We weren't taking this seriously to begin with, and it looks like we'd win at this rate. True love is what needs to win." She continued with a smug face, but then her eyes sparkled as she yelled, "Love! Love is everything!", while the crowd was moved from her words.

"So with that…" Haruka added as she walked out of the stage.

"Farewell!" Michiru ended as she followed her companion.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled as they applauded while the shocked speaker started asking the rest of the contestants until it was Umino and Naru's time.

"We've been waiting for this!" Usagi cheered.

"Hang in there Umino-kun!" Rei shouted.

"Naru-chan." Umino said while gulping as he turned to the brown haired girl. However, he tripped in the microphone's wire and fell down.

"Umino!" Naru exclaimed with worry as the crowd laughed at his klutziness while the girls looked concerned.

"Is he alright?" Ami said.

"Umino-kun…" Minako added.

The brown haired teen got on his knees as he looked up at Naru.

"Naru-chan… Naru-chan, you are always bright, just like the sun." He said as Naru looked moved by his words.

"Umino-kun." She said.

"I'm always being suck a klutz, and I might not be worthy of someone like you, Naru-chan. Why do you continue to see someone like me…? Maybe it's just a whim of God. When I think that… But! I'm happy just by seeing your smile, Naru-chan. For Naru-chan's angelic smile… and to protect your beautiful smile… I… I, Gurio Umino… " Umino said with a tremble in his hands as he slowly got up and approached Naru. "… can die!"

"Umino…kun." Naru said as tears fell from her eyes. The entire audience cried, moved by the teen's words.

"Well said glasses guy! You are a true man!" Natsu shouted as he too was crying because of Umino's speech, much to the surprise of Usagi and the rest.

The speaker shook his head as he asked the crowd with tears in his eyes.

"Now, what do you think of this couple?"

"Great!" Everyone yelled as they applauded.

"You are the best in Japan!" Makoto cheered.

"Such an ovation!" The speaker as the other contestants applauded as well. "By unanimous vote, this couple is the winner!"

"Now, both of you, light the flame of love!" He added as the curtain fell and the heart shaped monument appeared.

"Umino-kun, we did it!" Naru said as she winked at Umino.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered.

The couple then approached the monument as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He thought as he looked around.

"This is the proof of Naru's and my love…" Umino said as he touched the monument. "Naru's and my…"

Just then, the monument started glowing as everyone put their hands in their faces in order to not get blinded.

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"Damn it!" Natsu growled.

The monument then turned into a daimon with a black skin tight bodysuit and hearts in her chest, hands and legs appeared.

"What is that?" Umino said as he got in front of Naru.

"DIE HEART!" The daimon yelled as the crowd ran away, leaving only Umino, Naru and Usagi's group there.

"Umino-kun, run!" Naru said with worry.

"The monument of love between us, Naru-chan…!" Umino said in disbelief.

"Just hurry!" The brown haired girl said.

"Inside the pure heart, which thinks of someone's lover, we find a talisman." The daimon said menacingly.

'Damn it!' Umino thought as he narrowed his eyes at the daimon.

The daimon then shot a beam from its star shaped tattoo as Umino pushed Naru out of the beam's path.

"Look out Naru-chan!"

"UMINO-KUN!" Naru and the girls yelled as the beam hit him dead in the center.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

The girls yelled as they transformed into the Sailor Senshi.

"Hold right there!" Usagi shouted.

"Who is it-hearuto?" The daimon said in surprise as she turned back.

"To ruin the light of love that they finally got a hold of…!" Sailor Moon said in anger as Naru ran towards the unconscious Umino.

"Umino-kun!" The brown haired girl said as he reached him before he fell to the ground.

"Even if the cupid of love forgave you, I won't forgive you! For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said as she posed.

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of moon, I will punish you!"

Just then, Kaorinite appeared in the sky.

"You are…" Sailor Moon said.

"Little ladies… girls should behave like girls." The red haired woman said with mockery as she snapped her fingers. The daimon then placed her hand in the heart on her chest as she yelled.

"LET"S DANCING!"

After that, a wave was blown as five guys with tuxedos appeared in front of the Sailor Senshi.

"Let's dancing." They said with a bow as they started dancing with the girls.

"Well, just for a bit." Sailor Moon said with hearts in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu shouted in anger when he saw the Senshi relaxing and dancing.

"You are too stressed boy. How about you dance too?" Kaorinite said as she snapped her fingers and a pretty woman in a gown appeared in front of Natsu.

"Let's dancing." She started, but Natsu punched her in the face as she turned into a monster and disappeared.

"Not interested." The dragon slayer said with anger as the Senshi saw him and snapped out of it. It was too late, however, as the guys in the tuxedos turned into monsters and bound them with whips, which then started electrocuting them.

Kaorinite laughed as the daimon landed to the ground and approached Umino. Naru bravely got in front of him, but the daimon just knocked her out and grabbed Umino.

'Shit! Are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune really going to help?' Natsu thought as he looked at the girls and then at Umino before he took off towards him.

Suddenly, petals fell from the sky as the two Sailor Senshi appeared.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus! Acts with elegance!"

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune! Acts with grace!"

"Finally! Where have you been?" Natsu shouted as Kaorinite descended on the ground.

"Die Heart, provide dance partners for these girls as well." The red haired woman said.

"DIE HEART!" The daimon exclaimed as she pressed the heart in her chest again.

"I'll find my own dance partner!" Sailor Uranus said as she raised her hand.

"WORLD SHAKING!" She yelled as she threw a ringed sphere to the ground, towards the daimon.

"DIE HEART!" The daimon screamed in pain as the monsters who bound the five Sailor Senshi disappeared.

"This is not the time to be fooled by illusions." Sailor Uranus said to the other Senshi.

"R-right!" Sailor Moon said as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus turned towards Kaorinite.

"No matter how many you defeat, we can make more and more daimon eggs." The red haired woman said with a smirk.

"Then we'll defeat you!" Sailor Uranus said as she dropped to a fighting stance.

"We'll settle the score here!" Sailor Neptune said as she, too, got ready for a fight.

"Kukukuku, is that so?" Kaorinite laughed as she snapped her fingers one more time, this time summoning lightning and throwing it at the two Senshi.

"You need ten more years of training to fight me!" Kaorinite said with a smirk. "See…"

"Missed me?" Natsu said as he appeared in front of Kaorinite and punched the surprised woman to the ground.

'So fast!' Sailor Uranus thought as she got up.

"You said something about ten years of training? It just happens that I got more than that. Want me to show you?" The dragon slayer said as he cracked his fists.

"You again! You will not get away next time, mark my words boy!" Kaorinite said in anger as she disappeared. Natsu growled as he looked behind.

"Damn it!" Sailor Uranus said in frustration.

"Umino-kun! Please answer me Umino-kun!" Naru yelled as she gently shook Umino.

"Quickly, the crystal!" Sailor Moon said as the Sailor Senshi ran towards Naru and Umino, however, the daimon got in their way.

"DIE HEART!" The daimon exclaimed.

"It's not it… It's not a talisman." Sailor Uranus said as she held Umino's heart crystal.

'Talisman?' Natsu thought as he picked up Uranus' words.

"Who are you?" Naru asked in confusion as she looked up to the two Senshi.

"Take good care of him." Sailor Neptune said kindly as she returned the heart crystal to Umino who moved as he looked at Naru.

"Umino-kun! I'm so glad!" Naru said as she cried in happiness.

"Naru-chan?" Umino said in surprise.

"DIE HEART!" The daimon said as she tried her attack one more time.

"This trick won't work this time!" Sailor Moon said with a serious face as she took out her rod.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" She said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind only the egg from before which, in turn, was shattered, smoke coming out of it.

Natsu turned to the two Senshi who were separate from the others.

"Our work here is done." Sailor Uranus said.

"We'll meet again." Sailor Neptune added as they bid farewell to the dragon slayer and left.

Natsu then joined the girls, who carefully canceled their transformation, and approached the monument again where the speaker was with Naru and Umino.

"Now turn the switches on! Applause for the happy couple!" The speaker said as the pair lit up the heart.

"I'm so happy for them." Rei said with a smile.

"It's all thanks to you Rei-chan." Usagi added.

"Umino-kun looks happy." Minako said.

"He really did do his best." Makoto added.

"I'm jealous. I wish I could…" Ami started, but blushed a third time as the girls just gave her odd looks this time.

Natsu, however, was deep in thought.

'I knew they were hiding something. What are these talismans?' He wondered as he applauded with the rest of the girls. 'Maybe they'll tell me in time. But, for the moment, my instinct tells me that I should be wary of them. Who knows what their motives truly are?'

* * *

**Author's Note: Ta-dah! As Rei said. Another fresh chapter delivered to you by the me! And this one is a special as it's the first chapter that was inspired by an actual episode. Which means that many stuff, mostly during the contest, were episode parts that I used in order to set a timeline to the story. Also, I'm gonna start using more episodes in the next chapters, some of which will affect the chapter in some scenes, some will be just mentioned during scenes and others will be episodes expanded by me so as to get to the plot of Sailor Moon S. That said, some key moments like how Chibiusa appears will be pretty much like they were in the anime, only with Natsu added to the scenes. I will try to make them interesting to read though, that's a promise.  
That scene with Rei? I wanted to show how Natsu is starting to take this mission more personally as the story progresses, that he is not just an "arm for hire", but he actually wants to help his friends protect their world. And that this experience will influence him, one way or another. Just a piece of how I pictured it anyway.  
Next chapter will feature Makoto's new role model as a basis. I still ain't sure how will I proceed with this one. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 7

A week had passed since the incident at the Lovers' Park. Natsu almost expected another note from Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but the two Senshi gave no such signs for a future meeting. He wasn't really shocked, seeing that there were no attacks during the last week. So he took advantage of this break and tried to do some research on his own. Unfortunately, there was pretty much nothing in the places where the daimons attacked, like they never happened in the first place. To any person it would seem as if the attacks were finally over. Even the girls slowly started relaxing and returned to their daily routines. Rei, herself, reduced the time she spent meditating and focused on her studies. Natsu, however, knew better. Like Sailor Neptune told him, he got in Kaorinite's business. The woman was genuinely annoyed by his constant meddling. Not that he really minded if they came for him. He would simply beat everything they sent at him.

"What do you think about this Natsu?" Minako excitedly said as he looked up. For the moment he would have to wait until the enemy showed her face. Until then, he had a much tougher mission to accomplish.

"It looks the same as the previous one." The rose haired teen said as Minako looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean the same?" She said as she took a jacket in her hand and pointed it at Natsu. "This jacket is made of wool, it has a v cut and buttons. This one-" She continued as she pointed at the jacket she was wearing. "is made of a synthetic fabric and has a zipper that goes all the way up. But most importantly, they have a different color."

"They still look the same to me. They are both blue." Natsu said with an almost bored expression.

"No they are not! The one that I'm wearing is sea blue while the previous jacket is light blue." Minako said as she vividly pointed the differences at the seemingly indifferent Natsu.

"Fine then, take the one you are holding." The rose haired teen said as the blond looked in thought.

"But I really like the sea blue one." She said as Natsu slightly twitched.

"Take both then." He said as Minako brightened.

"What a great idea! I knew asking you as a shopping partner was a smart move." The blond said with a huge smile as she checked her purse for money. Minako's excitement soon faded as she looked up and nervously chuckled.

"I don't have the necessary money for both jackets." She said as Natsu sweatdropped.

"You already have two bags full of clothes. You don't have to buy both jackets." The rose haired teen deadpanned.

"You are right." Minako said as she sighed.

"So which jacket do you like most?" The blond said with new enthusiasm.

'What have I got myself into?' Natsu thought.

* * *

After another fashion debate that lasted half an hour, the two teens left the shop and started walking in the city.

"You know Natsu, you have been spacing out a lot lately. Something on your mind?" Minako said as the rose haired teen turned to look at her.

"I've been thinking about the lack of attacks this past week. There were daimon attacks every two days for a time, then nothing. What are they up to?" Natsu said.

"That's an awful lot of thinking Natsu." Minako said as she looked up. "We'll take care of whatever comes up when it comes up. The weather is nice. And you should relax."

Natsu looked up as well at the bright blue sky and took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking too much huh? This is not like me." The rose haired teen said as he chuckled. "Maybe I'm just restless."

"How come you aren't in school by the way?" He said as an afterthought as he turned to Minako.

"Our homeroom teacher called and said she was sick, so they made us take a test and then told us that school was over for the day." The blond said with a bright smile.

"You sure sound happy that you had no lessons today." Natsu said.

"I know I have to study for the entry exams, but sometimes school is really boring. Besides, we'll gather at Rei's house in the afternoon for a study session so I'm not really skipping studying today." Minako said as Natsu stopped walking.

"What's wrong Natsu?" The blond asked in confusion.

"I forgot that I have to do the shopping today!" Natsu said as he remembered the list Rei gave him that morning. The rose haired teen took out his watch and checked the time.

"I can still make it before noon." He said as he turned to the confused Minako.

"Sorry Minako, I just remembered some chores I have to do. You'll be alright walking home right?" Natsu asked as he rubbed head in embarrassment.

"No problem. Go do what you have to do." Minako said as she gave a thumbs up at Natsu.

"Ok then, see you in the afternoon!" He said as he sped off while Minako sweatdropped.

"How could he forget that?" She said as she shook her head.

* * *

"That girl is the target this time." Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus stared at the sight of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury helping Makoto with a daimon that attacked the brunette.

"I couldn't tell if she was the owner of a talisman. Sailor Moon sure did something unnecessary." Sailor Uranus said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why don't we tell them everything and fight together? Or Natsu-san for that matter." Sailor Neptune said as she looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"Silence is approaching. To stop it, we must sacrifice someone." Sailor Uranus said with seriousness. "Can they do that? Can he do that?"

"So, what are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"They'll be after her again. We have to keep an eye on her for a while." Sailor Uranus said as she looked at Makoto.

"Do we inform Natsu-san that this girl is a target then?" Sailor Neptune said as Uranus shook her head.

"I've already told you, he is too idealistic to sacrifice anyone. He doesn't have to know about this." The blond Senshi said as the two left the scene.

* * *

"I finally got everything. Now to return to the shrine." Natsu said as he walked with a huge smile on his face.

'It has a challenge to get that yogurt before the crazy lady though.' He thought as he remembered the situation at the convenience store.

"That's funny… where did it go?" Natsu heard as he turned to his left and saw Makoto. She seemed to look for something under a car.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Usagi said as she appeared from around the corner and approached the brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Makoto said as she turned to face the blond. "Actually, I haven't found Haruka-san's scarf since I lost it here this morning."

"You know Mako-chan, I told you this yesterday, too…" Usagi started with concern.

"I-I've been saying, it's nothing like that." Makoto said as she blushed.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked with uncertainty.

"I'm sure!" Makoto answered as she clearly tried to reassure the blond of something. Just then, a yellow car stopped near them and Natsu saw Haruka and Michiru in it.

"Hi. I'm glad I bumped into you again today." Haruka said with a smile.

"Haruka-san." Usagi said as Makoto blushed when she saw the older blond.

"I have something to ask you." Haruka said as she winked at Makoto.

"Do you mean me? Sure." The brunette said, her blush getting more intense, while Usagi had a funny expression on her face.

"Mako-chan, don't you think there's a slight problem here?" The blond said as Makoto turned to her in confusion.

"What, girls can't go on a drive together?" Haruka said, equally confused, while Michiru giggled. Usagi and Makoto stared at the older girls for a moment before the blond turned to Haruka.

"I wasn't saying that…" Usagi said in embarrassment.

"Then it's alright." Haruka said with a smile. "I'll borrow your friend for a bit. You'll come with me right?" She added as she looked back at Makoto.

"S-sure!" The brunette said with an awestruck expression as Usagi looked at her in confusion.

"M-Mako-chan?" She said with a slight sweatdrop. "I don't care about this anymore…"

Natsu watched the whole conversation in confusion as Makoto got in Haruka's car and left with her and Michiru.

"What was that about?" He said as he approached Usagi.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" The blond said in confusion.

"I happened to pass by. Why did Makoto leave with Haruka and Michiru?" Natsu said as Usagi scratched her head.

"It's a long story. But I think Mako-chan has a crush on Haruka-san." The blond said as Natsu stared at her with a funny expression.

"What?" He simply said.

"You are going back to Rei's house right?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. Just finished buying whatever we need." Natsu said as he lifted his shopping bags for Usagi to see.

"I'm heading there for our study session as well. Let's go there and I'll explain the situation better." The blond said as the rose haired teen nodded and the two started walking.

* * *

"A DATE?" Ami, Rei and Minako said as they leaned towards Usagi.

"Y-yeah… But it's with a woman." The blond said in an almost apologetic look as the other girls sat back on their seats.

"A woman?" Rei said as she crossed her arms.

"This is a problem…" Ami said.

"Did Mako-chan's preferences change?" Minako said.

"It's not that." The bluenette said as she looked at Minako.

"And it's Haruka-san she went off with." Usagi said as she pointed a finger at her fellow blond.

"I can't laugh that one off." Minako said with embarrassment.

"No matter how attractive she is, I can't believe that she is chasing after women." Rei said with a slight frown.

"It's not that!" Ami repeated.

"Ow, ow there, hold on." Natsu said as the girls turned to look at him. "Last week you were talking all the time about whether Haruka and Michiru have that kind of relationship and now you talk about Makoto's change in her preferences? Is there something that I'm missing?"

'How stupid can he be?' Rei thought as she sweatdropped.

"Natsu, haven't you noticed that Haruka-san and Michiru-san are really close?" Minako said as Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean close?" The rose haired teen said.

"You know? All these hints? How they know each other really, really well?" Rei said as Natsu cocked an eyebrow, still in confusion.

"So?" He responded.

"Do you know many people who can recognize a person just by glancing at his or her palm? You must spend a lot of time with that person." Usagi said as Natsu looked at each girl and then at the ceiling.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He said as the four girls nodded.

'Date… that relationship… they know each other really well… preferences change… chasing after women…' Natsu processed what the girls told him while Usagi took out a manga.

"But Rei, you have this, too!" Usagi said with a teasing look as she showed a manga with a cross dressing woman on its cover.

"Don't pull out other people's books without their permission!" Rei shouted as she comically snapped the manga from Usagi. Meanwhile, Minako looked at Natsu who slowly started grinning.

"What's with that grin Natsu? You look creepy." She said as she sweatdropped.

"That's not the problem!" Ami shouted as she banged the table. The girls looked at her while Natsu still had an odd grin mixed with a dreamy look on his face.

"W-we shouldn't leave Mako-chan alone." The bluenette said as her face turned completely red. "The enemy is after Mako-chan's pure heart this time!"

"Y-Yeah…" The girls said as they nodded, surprised from Ami's outburst. Natsu, however, suddenly turned serious.

"Come again?" He said as the girls looked at him, still with the surprised look on their faces.

"Was Makoto attacked?" Natsu asked, his previous goofiness completely forgotten.

"She was attacked this morning. Ami and I stopped the daimon, but it got away." Usagi said.

"That means it will still be after Makoto!" Natsu said as he got up.

"Wait Natsu-san." Ami said as he was about to leave the room.

"There's no time! She might have already been attacked!" Natsu said as Rei and Minako got up and grabbed him.

"Let's see where she is first, then we'll go for her." Minako said.

"How?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"With this." Ami said as she took out a watch. She then activated it and spoke.

"Where are you Mako-chan? We'll come find you in case the daimon attacks." She said. Moments later, Makoto's voice could be heard.

"I'm pretty close… I'm at Kaiouzu Park." The brunette said.

"We'll be right there." Ami said.

"I'll be alright. If an enemy comes, I'll defeat it. Please, let me do what I want for today." Makoto responded.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Usagi said as she shoved Ami and held the watch.

"Don't give up!" Minako said as she let Natsu and got in the watch's vicinity.

"That's right! There are plenty of good looking guys in the world!" Rei said as she did the same thing as Minako.

"Sheesh, now isn't the time for…" Ami started, but she was cut off by Usagi.

"But this is a big problem, too!" The blond said.

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime problem for Mako-chan!" Minako said.

"It's alright. It's really nothing like that." Makoto said in a reassuring tone. "I don't know how to say this… you know how Haruka-san is attractive, right? I just look up to someone that attractive…"

Suddenly she was caught off as a weird feminine voice was heard.

"Scar!"

"Mako-chan!" The girls yelled as the communication was cut off.

"She was attacked! We must go… wait, where's Natsu-san?" Ami said as the girls noticed that Natsu had already left.

* * *

"Right according to plan." Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus observed from the bushes while the daimon extracted Makoto's heart crystal.

"Yeah… I feel sorry for her, but we have to do this." Sailor Uranus said with a hint of regret.

Just as the crystal was removed, Uranus gritted her teeth in anger as she launched her ringed sphere at Kaorinite who was about to grab the crystal. The sphere surprised the red haired woman, resulting in the crystal falling from her hands into Sailor Uranus' extended palm.

"You are…" Kaorinite said.

"Sorry… we need the talisman at any cost." Sailor Uranus said.

"Damn you! Scar, get rid of them!" Kaorinite said in anger as left, while the daimon dropped Makoto to the ground and attacked the two Senshi.

"I won't let you have the talisman!" Sailor Uranus said as she dodged the daimon's ribbons.

'So, that's why they've been hiding until now? They didn't feel anything at all, as they watched Haruka-san and Michiru-san get beaten up!?' Makoto thought as she couldn't do anything but listen to the fight that took place next to her.

Suddenly, a blurry figure passed next to Sailor Uranus and punched the daimon to the face.

"So you are the bastard who attacked Makoto." Natsu said in anger as the two Senshi stared at him in shock.

"You!" Sailor Uranus said in surprise.

"This is the end!" a voice was heard as the two Senshi and Natsu looked up to see the other Sailor Senshi.

"The villain that snatches away a pure maiden's heart! As a pretty soldier, I can't forgive you! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said as they descended on the ground while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars prepared their attacks.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The daimon multiplied itself and nullified the attacks.

"Scar!" It shouted as it threw its ribbons at the surprised Venus and Mars and caught them.

"This isn't a talisman, either." Sailor Neptune said as she approached Sailor Uranus.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon said as the two Senshi turned to see her and Sailor Mercury holding the unconscious Makoto. "Please, return this girl's heart!"

"Hurry and return it to her." Sailor Uranus said as she took the crystal from Neptune and threw it at Sailor Moon.

"Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Moon returned to her and Makoto.

"They seem to be having a tough fight." Sailor Neptune said with concern as they turned to see Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars struggling against the daimon.

"They are pathetic." Sailor Uranus angrily said.

Natsu growled as he dashed at the daimon.

"Let them go!" He shouted as he punched the daimon again, releasing Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus in the process.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw a lightning disk at the still recovering daimon.

"Scar!"

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars said as they looked back at the recovered Sailor Jupiter.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"No." Natsu said as Sailor Moon was about to take out her rod.

"What?" She said in surprise as everyone looked at the dragon slayer.

"Not this time." Natsu said as he slowly walked at the daimon, who had just got up.

"Scar!" The daimon shouted as she threw her ribbons at Natsu, binding him in the process.

"Watch out!" The girls shouted.

"You hurt one of my comrades." Natsu said as his whole body was covered in fire, burning his binds.

"Scar?" The daimon said as she took a step back in fear.

'His entire body is covered in flames!' Sailor Neptune thought as her eyes widened.

"For that I won't forgive you!" The dragon slayer shouted as he dashed at the daimon.

"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" He yelled as he gathered the fire in his hand and punched the daimon in the air.

"Scar!" The daimon grunted in pain as she was thrown up.

Natsu then leaned back as he started gathering fire in his mouth.

"No way!" Sailor Venus said.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" The dragon slayer yelled as he unleashed his fire breath attack at the daimon, enveloping it in flames and destroying it in the process as everyone stood there with wide eyes.

'He threw fire from his mouth!' Sailor Mars thought with surprise.

'I'll have to remember not to piss off this guy in the future.' Sailor Venus thought as she sweatdropped.

'Cool!' Sailor Moon thought with wonder.

'His powers are completely destructive, unlike Sailor Moon's purifying powers.' Sailor Uranus thought as she looked at Neptune, who nodded, and were about to leave the scene when Sailor Jupiter shouted at them.

"Wait! I don't know what you mean by this, but you always appear like thieves and try to steal the pure hearts! You guys are just like the daimon!" The brunette said as the two Senshi looked at her.

"What if that's the case?" Sailor Uranus said as Jupiter looked in anger.

"I can't forgive you, especially today. I'll straighten out that demented mentality of yours!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she dashed at the smirking Uranus. The brunette went for a punch, which was parried away by the blond to Jupiter's surprise, and was unable to dodge Uranus' punch which went straight to her abdomen.

"Jupiter!" The girls shouted as they ran towards the downed Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune then left the scene as Natsu clenched his fists.

"Where do you think you are going?" He shouted as he went after the two Senshi.

"Natsu!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she slowly got up, however, something got her attention.

"This is…" She said as she grabbed Haruka's scarf from the ground. "Why is it here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were still running from the scene.

"You are being immature. You should hold back a little." Sailor Neptune said as she looked at Uranus. She then noticed the injury in her partner's hand. "Uranus?"

'She's strong.' Sailor Uranus thought. Just then, Natsu appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

"You again." The blond Senshi said in annoyance.

"You seemed to handle yourself well against a groggy opponent." Natsu said as he saw the injury in Uranus's hand. "How about a fresh one?"

"Get out of our way before I force you to." Sailor Uranus said.

"Try me. What I said before applies to everyone. I don't forgive anyone who attacks my comrades." Natsu said in a slow voice as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uranus acted on instinct. I apologize on her behalf." Sailor Neptune said as she dropped her stance.

"It's not only her action towards Jupiter that brought me here, though it played an important part." Natsu said as he turned to Neptune. "You didn't defend yourselves when she called you heart thieves. Why do you keep checking these heart crystals anyway?"

"We can't answer you that yet." Sailor Neptune said as she lowered her head.

"Then how do you expect me to trust you if you keep up all this secrecy?" Natsu shouted at the two girls, surprising them both. "An alliance is built on trust and comradeship. You two have shown none of these."

'He has a point. We asked him to help us, but we have kept him in the dark.' Sailor Neptune thought.

"We will tell you everything, in time. Forgive us if we are being secretive for the moment." The blue haired girl said as Natsu took a moment to calm himself.

'Uranus mocked and hurt Makoto. It's not something I can easily let go. But, Neptune actually looks willing to work with someone else. And they were not that bad last time now that I think about it.' He thought as he glanced at the two Senshi in front of him.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did back there, but I'll let you go this time. But consider this a warning; if you are comrade with someone, you look after them. That's all I'll say. You can still call me for help." Natsu said as he went back to the girls, leaving Uranus and Neptune alone.

"He's right you know. We haven't been the best partners to him these past days." Sailor Neptune said once Natsu was out of earshot.

"This guy knows more than he is letting on himself." Sailor Uranus said as she looked at her injury. "We'll talk about this later. For now, let's go find Mako-chan before she gets suspicious."

* * *

"Makoto!" Natsu shouted once he found the girls. Makoto looked up at him, still in her sailor outfit.

"Natsu-san! Where have you been?" The brunette said as the rose haired teen reached them.

"Oh you know, having a little chat with the others." He said with a grin.

"You did seem angry when you left. I know I am. They didn't care about Haruka-san and Michiru-san being attacked. They just wanted my crystal." Makoto said as she cancelled her transformation.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu said as the brunette looked at Haruka's scarf.

"I'm still a bit groggy, but I'll be fine. Thanks." She said as Natsu patted her shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go find the others." He said with a grin just as Usagi's voice was heard.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san are here!" She said as they looked towards the bushes where the rest of the girls stood.

"That was fast." Natsu said as they approached the unconscious Haruka and Michiru.

"Michiru-san." Usagi said as the blue haired girl groggily got up.

"Are you ok Michiru?" Natsu said as Michiru slowly nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. It's Haruka I'm worried about. She is the one who got the direct hit from that monster. What happened to that anyway?" She said with concern as she checked her companion's head.

"The Sailor Senshi defeated it." Makoto said as she knelt near Haruka.

"Haruka-san. Haruka-san." The brunette said as she gently tried to bring Haruka back on her senses.

"Hold on, I got this." Natsu said as he knelt near Haruka as well and grabbed her shoulders.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted close to the blond girl, making the rest sweatdrop.

"Smooth." Minako said as Haruka slowly opened her eyes.

"That annoying voice." She whispered as she watched Natsu, Michiru and Makoto above her.

"See? It worked." The rose haired teen said with a grin.

"Haruka-san! I'm so glad…" Makoto said with a smile on her face.

"Oh… M-Mako-chan." Haruka said as she got up. "What about that monster?"

"She said the Sailor Senshi came and defeated it." Michiru said.

"I see…" Haruka started as Makoto hugged her.

"Haruka-san! I'm so glad!" The brunette said with teary eyes as she thought. 'I'm sorry. It's because you were here with me…'

Just then, Makoto noticed the older girl's injury on her hand.

"Haruka-san, you injured your hand!" The brunette said as Natsu looked at the injury, his eyes wide.

'That's exactly the same place where Sailor Uranus was injured.' He thought with shock.

"Oh, you are right." Haruka said as she noticed her hand as well. Makoto took the older girl's hand and gently tied it with the scarf Haruka had tied her injury earlier in the day.

"Huh? That's…" Haruka said when she noticed that fact herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I intended to return this scarf to you." Makoto said with a hint of a blush as the older girl smiled at her.

'Haruka-san is wonderful after all. I hope I can be a wonderful woman like her someday.' The brunette thought.

"Yosh, since everyone's ok, let's go celebrate at the arcade." Natsu said with a grin as they looked to him.

"Sounds good to me. You owe me a race from before after all pinky." Haruka said with a smirk. The rest of the girls laughed as Natsu started yelling about his hair not being pink.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's another chapter done by me. Phew, that was a tough one to write. I took some liberties there, having an angry Natsu take out the daimon by himself instead of the usual purifying that Usagi does, and then having a sort of a second meeting with him and Haruka and Michiru. And of course, Natsu finally understood what the girls meant when they said that Haruka and Michiru have that kind of relationship. You can guess what made him grin like that. Minako definitely can't :P I certainly hope it wasn't too serious or something. I did try to have funny moments in the chapter to balance it a bit.  
Big surprise, I don't have much to say in the A/N this time. See ya on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 8

Another beautiful day was coming to an end. The sky was clear and the red sun was slowly setting, creating a marvelous sunset, a perfect match to the serenity of the mountains. That serenity was abruptly disrupted as an explosion was caused on the roots of the mountains as birds moved off the exploded place. Natsu stood there as stones and dust flied around him.

"Hah… hah… hah… that was one hard rock." The dragon slayer said as he panted. He then looked up at the sky.

"Hehehe, I got so caught up by training today that I haven't noticed that it's almost night." Natsu said as he chuckled.

"All this smashing and that trip to the mountain made me hungry. I think it's time to call it a day and return to the city." Natsu said as he moved to the small river where he'd left his vest and put it on as he stretched his arms.

…

"How far out of the city was I anyway? It took me hours to get to Juuban area and I'm starving! Why didn't I get any money with me again?" Natsu said to himself as he finally got close to Rei's home. The rose haired teen then noticed three familiar figures and two cats in the distance and sped up to them.

"Natsu-san? What are you doing here?" Ami said once the rose haired teen approached them.

"I just came back from training. Aren't you girls supposed to be at Rei's place and study?" Natsu said as he turned to Mamoru with confusion.

"It's a long story." The black haired teen answered.

"You can tell me while we head to Rei's place. I haven't eaten since the morning and I'm starving!" Natsu said as Usagi patted his shoulder.

"I can't think the possibility of skipping lunch. You are a true survivor if you can still stand after that Natsu." The blond said with a mixture of understanding and admiration.

"Well I don't actually think I can keep standing for longer, so let's start walking." Natsu said as Artemis sweatdropped.

"Where were you training Natsu-san?" Artemis asked as the four teens and the two cats walked in the street.

"Outside the city. Didn't want to create unnecessary property damage here." Natsu answered as the white cat's sweatdrop got more intense.

"Property damage?" He said as Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I tend to go overboard when I train so it's not that convenient to train in the city." The rose haired teen said.

"And you came all the way from outside on foot?" Luna asked.

"I told you already that I can't handle transportation. I didn't have much of a choice but to walk the entire way." Natsu said as Ami looked in thought.

"I think there are pills that help people who get nauseous from transportation. You could try them out Natsu-san." The bluenette said as the rose haired teen brightened.

"There are pills like that? That's great!" Natsu said with enthusiasm as he turned to Ami. His smile faded however, once he noticed that the bluenette didn't look well.

"Is something wrong?" The rose haired teen said as Ami looked to Usagi.

"Well… Ami-chan was attacked by a daimon." The blond said with some hesitation. The moment he heard it, Natsu stopped walking.

"What? When?" The rose haired teen said as he stared at the group in front of him.

"I was at the sports center because Michiru-san challenged me to a swimming contest. Then, after she and Haruka-san left and I was alone, I touched the water and it turned into a daimon. It attacked me and it trapped Usagi-chan who came to help me. It even removed my heart crystal, but thanks to Mamoru-san the crystal was safe and Usagi-chan purified the daimon." Ami said as Natsu approached her.

"Are you feeling ok now Ami?" Natsu said with concern as the bluenette nodded.

"I feel better now, thanks." She said as Natsu sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." He said with a smile. His thoughts, however, were anything but calm.

'What's going on here? First Makoto gets attacked, and then Ami? Has the enemy found something about the Senshi's identity or is it just chance? And if Michiru and Haruka were close, then how come they didn't transform and fight the daimon? Maybe they aren't the other Senshi after all.' He then shook his head to looked at his friends.

"In times like these, there is only one thing that can help you get better." Natsu said after a moment.

"What is it?" Usagi said with wonder.

"Eating! What else?" The rose haired teen said as the cats sweatdropped while Usagi nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure if that's really helping Natsu-san." Ami said as Natsu vividly nodded his head.

"And I'm sure it will. It always helps me after a tough fight." Natsu said with a grin. "Let's go to Rei's and you'll see."

…

In a dark place that no one knew it existed, countless of screens were activated at the same time.

"The five Sailor Senshi!" A man's voice was heard as the screens showed the Senshi's attacks. "And the always unexpected appearance of that Tuxedo Kamen! They are nothing but a group of noisy annoyances!"

"Furthermore, there are the mysterious Senshi who call themselves Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! Those two are seeking talismans just like us!"

For some reason, these two always appear wherever daimon are. Perhaps they know what our plan of attack is." Kaorinite said as she watched the screens too.

"In that case, use that and lure them instead!" The man commanded as the screens were turned off.

"Yes! I'll make sure to lure them both out and annihilate them." Kaorinite said with a slight bow. "If I may ask, what of the pink haired boy who keeps getting in our way?"

"I have a plan for that boy. If his abilities are any indication, we will need to have a different approach for him. For now, your priority will be to destroy Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. However, if that boy gets in your way again, you are free to try and destroy him as well." The man said.

"As you command professor." Kaorinite said.

…

The next day, there were motocross races at the roots of the mountains. Haruka was participating, so Mamoru offered to take the girls there. When Usagi and the rest told Natsu about their plan, he looked in thought.

"How exactly will you go up there?" He asked.

"We are going to take the bus." Usagi said enthusiastically. Natsu paled for a moment.

"Then I think I'll start walking if I want to be there in time for the race. See ya there!" The rose haired teen said as he took off to the mountains.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Rei shouted as Natsu looked back.

"I saw the stage yesterday when I was training! Don't worry, I won't get lost this time!" The rose haired teen shouted back as he disappeared in the distance.

"Dragon raised or not, he will need to look into this motion sickness of his. Tokyo is a big city, he can't keep travelling on foot." Mamoru said as he shook his head.

"Shouldn't we get going as well? The bus will leave in about half an hour." Ami said as the rest nodded.

…

"Where is that Natsu-san?" Rei said just as Haruka crossed the finish line first.

"It's a really long distance from your home to the stage Rei-chan. He would have to be like, super fast in order to cover that distance in less than two hours." Minako said as Usagi nodded.

"Yeah. It's not like he is a protagonist from a manga." The blond said as Makoto sweatdropped.

"Fire breathing isn't exactly a typical skill either Usagi-chan. Natsu-san could be a manga protagonist with that skill." The brunette said.

'Why do I feel like this is an odd conversation?' Mamoru thought as the rest of the drivers showed up for the finish.

"Amazing! Amazing! Haruka-san won by such a huge margin!" Usagi said with a bright smile.

"Such a superior riding technique…!" Mamoru said with a mixture of surprise and wonder.

"She has a lot of talent to win against all those boys." Rei added.

"This is a problem…" Ami said as she read a book.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Minako asked as she looked at the bluenette.

"I got so excited that I forgot one of my English vocabulary words…" Ami said as she closed her book while the rest of the girls almost fell to the ground from the surprise.

"Anyway, why don't we go congratulate Haruka-san." Mamoru said as the girls nodded with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Haruka had gotten outside the track and parked the motorcycle as Michiru approached here.

"Here!" The blue haired girl said as she handed a towel to her companion who had just taken her helmet off.

"Thanks, Michiru." Haruka said with smile as she took the towel.

"Oh, Haruka-san!" Usagi said as she appeared from the corner.

"Oh, bun girl." Haruka said in surprise.

"You were here?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We were all brought here by Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she pointed at the little group behind her.

"I don't see your pink haired friend here." Haruka said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"He's supposed to be here in a while." Usagi said as she scratched her head and laughed.

"I see." The older blond said.

Suddenly, three guys with motorcycle outfits appeared and rounded Haruka.

"Hey, Tenou Haruka. You won, and you are a girl! You are awfully arrogant." One of them said as he pointed a finger at the blond girl, as if accusing her of something.

"It doesn't matter if you are male or female. Whoever is fastest wins." Haruka said with a serious expression as she turned to the guy who spoke.

"What?" Another said as they slowly approached her.

"Are you trying to threaten a girl?" Michiru said.

"It's pathetic to watch losers whine." Mamoru said with anger as he got in front of Haruka and glared at the other guys.

"What was that?" The one who wore a blue outfit said before another voice interrupted him.

"Stop it!" A guy in a light blue outfit said as they looked at him.

"Yamada-san…" The three guys said in surprise.

"We just have to win the next race. Let's go." Yamada said with seriousness.

"Just be careful that you don't get hurt." One of the guys threatened as the others laughed and left the place.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she ran towards Mamoru and launched herself at his hug.

"Who's he?" Makoto asked as Haruka and Michiru looked back at her.

"Katsutoshi Yamada. The guy who placed second in the race that just ended." Haruka said.

"He is very passionate about motocross racing. A very pure individual." Michiru said.

"He's the type that would have a pure heart crystal." The blue haired girl added in a whisper so that only Haruka could hear her.

"It looks like we should keep an eye on him." The blond girl said.

"Leave it to me." Michiru said as she leaned on Haruka who simply nodded in agreement.

…

"I said that I knew where the stage was, but I didn't remember it was on the other side of the mountain. It feels like I've run a marathon." Natsu said as he finally reached the motocross track. The rose haired teen looked around where people were packing their stuff.

"And it looks like I missed it after all." He said as he sighed. "Let's at least hope that I will manage to find Mamoru and the girls before they leave."

As Natsu walked around, he noticed Usagi standing in front of a white column.

"Let's see, the next bus is… I have to wait another hour!?" The blond said with shock as Natsu approached her.

"Where is everyone else?" The rose haired teen said, surprising the blond.

"Natsu, where have you been?" Usagi said in confusion.

"It's a long distance, ok?" Natsu said as he scratched his head. "But you didn't answer my question."

Usagi sighed.

"They already took the bus and I didn't." The blond said as Natsu looked in confusion.

"Why didn't you?" He asked as Usagi scratched her head in embarrassment.

"I got distracted by the plushies in the stands." The blond said.

"Oh. Did Haruka win?" Natsu asked. Just then, a motorcycle stopped next to Usagi and Natsu.

"Get on." Haruka said as Usagi looked behind her.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi said in relief.

"I'll take you back." The older blond said.

"B-but…" Usagi started as she looked back at Natsu.

"You know, I am right here Haruka." The rose haired teen said.

"Oh, hey pinky. I won the race by the way." Haruka said as Natsu twitched.

"It's ok Usagi. Go with Haruka, I'll catch up to you." He said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Usagi said.

"Don't worry. Pinky has no problem. Come on." Haruka said.

"A-all right then. Excuse me, then…" Usagi said.

"Hold on tight!" Haruka said as she sped off on the rear wheel.

"Show off." Natsu scoffed before he noticed the truck behind Haruka and Usagi approaching the motorcycle dangerously.

"That's odd." He said before he carefully went after them. As he ran from the woods to catch up to them, he noticed that the truck was actually trying to throw Haruka out of the road.

'Those bastards!' Natsu thought in anger as he ran towards the two vehicles. As Haruka drove faster and turned inside the woods, Natsu waited for an opportunity to jump at those who drove the truck.

"Damn it, where did they hide?" One of the guys who got out of the truck said.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Haruka were hiding in the bushes. When Haruka saw them, she instinctively held Usagi in her hug as if to protect her.

'It feels like I'm in the hands of a man. A very pretty, feminine man with really soft breasts.' The younger blond thought as she blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka whispered as she looked down at Usagi.

"Nothing. You smell really nice Haruka-san. U-um, what cologne do you use?" Usagi said.

"Speak more quietly." Haruka whispered as the guys closed in on the spot they were hiding.

As the guys in the motorcycle uniforms were about to check the bushes, Natsu stepped up.

"Looking for someone guys?" The rose haired teen said as Usagi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the riders said.

"Do you, by any chance, happen to search for Tenou Haruka?" Natsu said with a nonchalant tone. This time, Haruka's eyes widened for a moment.

"What of it?" The other rider said.

"It's been some time since I last beat a couple of delinquents." The rose haired teen said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why you!" They both said as they slowly approached Natsu. Just then, Haruka came out of the bushes.

"I can take care of my own problems pinky." She said as she looked at Natsu.

"Even if you can handle them, they are delinquents and I want to teach them a lesson myself." The rose haired teen said as he narrowed his eyes at the blond girls.

"They are underestimating us." One of the riders said as each one of them attacked Natsu and Haruka respectively.

"Look out!" Usagi shouted in concern.

"Out of the way!" Natsu and Haruka yelled at the same time as they kicked the riders at the same time.

"Stop with these cheap tricks! Races should be won fair and square!" Haruka said as the riders crawled inside their track and left. She then turned to Natsu.

"I said I can take care of my own problems pinky." She said as Natsu looked at her with a bored expression.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He said as Haruka twitched.

'This guy gets on my nerves.' She thought as Usagi came out of the bushes.

"Amazing, you are both so strong!" She said with wonder.

"It's the result of training bun girl." Haruka said as she tried to start her motorcycle.

"Where is Michiru?" Natsu asked as Haruka knelt and checked the motorcycle for any malfunctions.

"She had to take care of something." Haruka said. "This is strange."

"Did something break?" Usagi asked.

"Looks like the spark plug went haywire." Haruka answered as she got up.

"The what?" Natsu said as a question mark formed above his head.

"Got it." Haruka said, seemingly to herself, as she turned to Usagi.

"I have a sudden errand now! Since my bike's broken, I don't think I can take you home." The older blond said in an apologetic look as she pointed at the road. "Head over to the road there and you can catch a bus to the station."

"O-okay! I can go home by myself." Usagi said.

"I'm sorry!" Haruka said as she started running. When she disappeared, Usagi turned to Natsu who looked serious.

"I wonder what the sudden errand was?" The blond said. "She seemed a little strange. I wonder…"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go after her." Natsu said as Usagi nodded.

* * *

"Hurry and run to someplace safe!" Sailor Neptune said as she placed the heart crystal back in Yamada.

"Kukukuku, I've been waiting for you. Sailor Neptune!" Kaorinite said as she laughed. "I don't care if that guy's crystal is a talisman or not. We've been waiting for you to arrive."

"What did you say?" Sailor Neptune said. Suddenly, the daimon that Neptune thought she had destroyed reappeared.

"DOUBLE TIREN!" She yelled as she started spinning and created a duplicate.

"What!?" Sailor Neptune said in mild surprise as she got up. The two daimons turned into tires and started spinning around the blue haired girl, creating a rubber rope and binding Neptune to a tree.

"Die!" They both said as they were about to cut Neptune in pieces when a voice interrupted them.

"Wait!" Sailor Uranus said as the daimons looked back at her.

"So, Sailor Uranus is here, too… both of you can die together!" Kaorinite said while levitating.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Usagi were running towards the location where they saw Haruka.

"She can't have disappeared like that!" Natsu said.

"But she sure runs fast." Usagi said from behind. The two teens stopped as they arrived at the scene where Neptune and Uranus were. Natsu looked with an angry look as Usagi gasped.

"TIREN!" The daimons yelled as they turned into tires and attacked Uranus who started dodging.

"Usagi." Natsu said as the blond looked at him. "Transform and help Uranus. I'll distract that red haired woman."

"Alright." Usagi said as she got up.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

"Sailor Uranus, don't fight it. If you fight, your friend's life is over!" Kaorinite said as she held a knife close to Neptune's neck.

"What?" Sailor Uranus said as she turned to Neptune's direction. Suddenly, an energy disk was thrown at Neptune's direction, cutting her binds and throwing Kaorinite back. Uranus looked in surprise towards the woods as Neptune fell to the ground.

"I won't let you do such an unfair thing!" Sailor Moon said.

"Who are you?" The daimon said.

"For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor outfit, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon…" Kaorinite said in surprise.

"Battles should be done fair and square. I'm not allied with either of you, but I won't forgive your using unfair tactics! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she posed.

"Enough of that! DOUBLE TIREN!" The daimons said as they turned into tires and attacked Sailor Moon who clumsily dodged.

"Uranus, hurry! Take Neptune and run!" The blond said.

"Stay out of this!" Sailor Uranus shouted. Just then, the daimons came back at Usagi.

"Y-you idiot! Hurry and run!" Sailor Uranus said as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, resulting in the older blond getting injured in the shoulder.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon said in concern.

"I'll defeat them! Get out of my way!" Sailor Uranus angrily said.

"I don't want to! You should be the one running away!" Sailor Moon said as she held Uranus' hand.

"Those two aren't doing anything together! Get them right now!" Kaorinite said in realization as the daimons went straight for the two Senshi.

"CHAIN RING!" The daimons yelled as they threw two rings that got united by a chain and tied Uranus' left hand with Sailor Moon's right hand.

"Oh no!" Sailor Uranus said as the pair clumsily tried to dodge the daimon's attacks.

"You don't seem to be good friends. It's like watching a bad attempt at a three-legged race!" Kaorinite said as she maniacally laughed.

"You look pretty good in standing in the sidelines and watch people fight." Natsu said as he walked in front of the red haired woman.

"I thought you would appear sooner or later boy. It's finally time to pay you back for those times you interrupted my plans." Kaorinite said as she summoned lightning and threw it at Natsu.

"Missed me." The dragon slayer said as he effortlessly dodged and dashed at the red haired woman, punching her away.

"Y-you…" Sailor Neptune weakly said as she looked at the dragon slayer.

"Are you ok, Neptune?" Natsu asked in concern.

Meanwhile, the two Senshi still struggled to dodge as they finally fell to the ground while the daimons closed on them.

"You must hate a partner who doesn't go your way." Kaorinite said as she slowly got up. "You can both die now, hating each other."

"Damn it!" Natsu growled as he left Neptune for a moment and dashed at the daimons, punching them out of the way.

"Uranus, run away for now!" Sailor Neptune yelled. "You need to stay alive and complete our mission!"

Uranus' eyes widened as she remembered the promise she made to Neptune and grabbed Sailor Moon as they started running away.

"Where are you going!?" Natsu shouted as he got up. At the same time, Kaorinite grabbed Neptune with her hair and threw her from the cliff. Sailor Moon and Uranus looked back in shock while Natsu yelled "NOOOOOOO!" and jumped from the cliff in order to catch the falling Neptune.

"Natsu!/ Neptune!" They respectively yelled as the dragon slayer leaned forward so as to go down faster and managed to catch Neptune and twist his body so that he will take the biggest impact, resulting in both of them falling in the river.

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she was about to run towards her fallen comrades when Uranus grabbed her and started running.

"What? What are you doing? The waterfall is the other way!" The younger blond said as she struggled, but ended up getting dragged by the stronger Uranus.

"Follow them! Follow the two of them!" Kaorinite commanded the daimons who followed the retreating Senshi in the woods.

* * *

The moment Natsu's body impacted to the cold water, he held Neptune tightly and started swimming towards the shore. After some minutes of struggle with the force of the river, he managed to get out in the woods where he gently placed the unconscious blue haired girl on the side of a tree.

"Are you ok, Neptune?" He asked again as Neptune started coughing.

"I can think of better ways to get wet than this one." The blue haired girl said once she stopped coughing.

"What?" Natsu said.

"Nothing." Neptune hurriedly said as she sat up to take breath. When she looked up, she saw the rose haired teen staring intently at her.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" She said with a slight sweatdrop.

"You remind me of someone, but I'm not sure who." Natsu said as he slightly narrowed his eyes as if to remember the familiarity.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that? It's getting a bit creepy." Neptune said as the dragon slayer snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." He said with a hint of embarrassment as he got up. The blue haired girl turned to Natsu, confusion evident on her face.

"What?" Natsu said as he was the one to sweatdrop this time.

"You jumped from a cliff to catch me, even though you knew how dangerous it was. Why would you do that for someone who doesn't help you?" She said as the rose haired teen surrounded his body in fire in order to dry himself.

"Why wouldn't I? You are a comrade." He said with a grin as Neptune looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"You are strange person." She said as Natsu flexed his arms.

"I get that a lot." The rose haired teen said as he then flexed his legs. "Do you need help drying yourself?" He said with a mischievous grin as he lit his hands on fire.

"I think I'll be just fine, thank you." Neptune said. Natsu pouted as he stopped the fire, making the blue haired girl giggle.

"You feeling better now?" The rose haired teen said after a moment.

"I am much better now, thanks to your little stunt earlier." Neptune said with a smile. Natsu found himself smiling when he saw the Senshi smile.

'She has a nice scent. She smells like the sea…!' He thought as his eyes widened in surprise.

"They've come out! Kill them!" He suddenly heard Kaorinite thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Sailor Moon and Uranus are in danger! I will go help them but, are you going to be ok?" Natsu said as he turned to Neptune.

"I'll be fine. I might join you later if I have the strength." The blue haired Senshi said as Natsu nodded and started climbing the cliff. He managed to do that as Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus were effortlessly dodging the daimons attacks.

"Their movement! They are nothing like the uncoordinated couple they were before!" Kaorinite said in surprise.

"CHAIN RING!" The daimons yelled as they threw the same rings at the two Senshi. This time, however, the girls simply held their hands in a way that the ring attack broke the first rings they have thrown.

"Oh, those idiots!" Kaorinite said in anger. "But why are they suddenly able to act in synch with each other?"

"Heads up!" Natsu said as he jumped and headbutted the red haired woman in the abdomen, then grabbed her leg and started spinning her.

"Let me go you bastard!" She angrily said as Natsu grinned.

"Gladly!" He said as he threw her in the sky. The red haired woman spun in the air as she tried to regain her balance.

"You little prick! I'll get you for this!" She said as she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus stood back to back as the daimons attacked them.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she threw the ringed sphere at the daimon in front of her, destroying it in the process. At the same time, Sailor Moon took out her rod as the other daimon ran towards her.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" She said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind the motorcycles it used as a medium while the egg came out and shattered, smoke coming out of it.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon excitedly said as Uranus nodded with a small smile.

"I'll give you a little bit of credit. But I won't let anyone get in the way of our mission." The older blond said with a serious expression as she got down where Neptune was getting up.

"Neptune." Uranus said with concern as she knelt in front of her companion.

"I'm ok. You can thank our friend for that." Neptune said as she nodded at Natsu, who approached Sailor Moon.

"How did you manage to work with Uranus?" The rose haired teen said as he started walking with Sailor Moon.

"Let's just say we learned a thing or two about each other when we were hiding." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she cancelled her transformation once they had a certain distance from the other Senshi.

"You scared me when you jumped like that Natsu." Usagi added as Natsu scratched his head.

"I couldn't exactly leave her fall like that. Wouldn't you do the same if you weren't tied to Uranus?" The rose haired teen said as Usagi smiled.

"You have a point. You do have your smart moments, you know that Natsu?" The blond as Natsu fell to his face after hearing that.

"You make it sound like I'm dumb most of the times." He said as Usagi laughed.

"By the way, there's something I noticed about Uranus when I was hiding with her." She said in a more serious tone.

"What did you notice?" Natsu said, then looked in thought after Usagi told him what she noticed.

* * *

"I did something stupid while I was with Sailor Moon." Haruka said as she and Michiru were driving to the city.

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"I accidentally mentioned that we search for the talismans, but I didn't tell her more." Haruka said.

"It's ok. They are bound to gradually learn about our objective." Michiru said in an attempt to calm her partner.

"I think it's time we entrust Natsu-san with more information." The blue haired girl said after a moment.

"I know that he jumped without a second thought to save you, but do you honestly think we can trust him?" Haruka said with skepticism.

"He has proven that he can trusted again and again Haruka. He didn't ask something crazy in return, only our trust, and he even said that he'll keep helping us even after our dispute with the other Senshi, something that he showed today. I think we can, at the very least, trust him a part of our objective." Michiru said.

"You sound like you like the guy. Should I be worried?" Haruka said with a slightly teasing tone as they reached their home.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Haruka. I'm only saying that there's finally someone we can trust." Michiru said, though there was mischief on her face.

"We will see. We don't know what tomorrow will bring us." Haruka said as she looked in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: I swear, the more I get into the plot, the harder it is to write a chapter that I feel satisfied with. I'm never sure whether I overuse Natsu or I underuse him at some parts. I'm not trying to write a story where he does everything and anything you know, but as I said before, something more balanced. I hope this is the end result of my chapters. Also, I have noticed that most of my chapters end with Haruka and Michiru. I can assure you this is coincidental. Besides, this season is kinda focused on them almost as it is on Usagi, so you can't exactly blame me for giving their thoughts on the situation. They are complex characters in my view, and it's a challenge to try to keep them in character. Like last time, I'm not really sure how I'll proceed with the next chapter, so there's no 'next time' here. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Comics  
Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashback_

The Dragon and the Senshi Chapter 9

"How did you manage to work with Uranus?" The rose haired teen said as he started walking with Sailor Moon.

"Let's just say we learned a thing or two about each other when we were hiding." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she cancelled her transformation once they had a certain distance from the other Senshi.

"You scared me when you jumped like that Natsu." Usagi added as Natsu scratched his head.

"I couldn't exactly leave her fall like that. Wouldn't you do the same if you weren't tied to Uranus?" The rose haired teen said as Usagi smiled.

"You have a point. You do have your smart moments, you know that Natsu?" The blond as Natsu fell to his face after hearing that.

"You make it sound like I'm dumb most of the times." He said as Usagi laughed.

"By the way, there's something I noticed about Uranus when I was hiding with her." She said in a more serious tone.

"What did you notice?" Natsu said.

"When the other drivers chased me and Haruka-san and we hid in the bushes, she hugged me protectively and I smelled her cologne. It was a nice cologne." Usagi said with a dreamy expression. Natsu stared at the blond before he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"You were saying?" The rose haired teen said as Usagi vividly shook her head.

"As I was saying, later, when me and Uranus ran from the daimons, Uranus hugged me the same way as Haruka-san. Uranus was wearing the same cologne as Haruka-san." The blond finished as Natsu looked in thought.

"Neptune's scent reminded me of Michiru as well. This is serious." The rose haired teen said as he looked up at Usagi. "We should talk about this with the others, see what they have to say about the situation."

"You are right. Though I'm sure Mako-chan won't like the news because Haruka-san is her role model." The blond said.

* * *

"He got in your way again, Kaorinite!" The man angrily said as Kaorinite stood in attention.

"I apologize professor. I should have expected the boy's appearance. He seems to be allied with both Senshi groups." The red haired woman said.

"Because of him, as well as Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus' unexpected teamwork, your plan failed!" The professor said. "It's imperative now! First, we need to get rid of the boy in order to proceed with our plans!"

"I have a suggestion professor." Kaorinite said with a hint of hesitation.

"It better be good." The professor responded.

"The boy appeared out of nowhere. His powers are completely unrelated to the Senshi's powers, making him rather… unusual. In addition to that, he has shown to care for his comrades. He even risked his life to save Sailor Neptune." The red haired woman said.

"I see where you are going with this train of thought. Such noble heart could be the host of a talisman." The professor said as Kaorinite smirked.

"With your permission, I am going to send a daimon to extract his heart crystal." The red haired woman said as the professor laughed like a maniac.

"A daimon? That brat somehow destroyed a daimon with barely any effort. No, this one is going to need something more special if we want to succeed." He said when he stopped laughing.

"As you command." Kaorinite said with a slight bow.

* * *

"WHAT?" The girls said in surprise when Natsu and Usagi finished telling them what happened at the mountain.

"You think Haruka-san is that Sailor Uranus?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"And that Michiru-san is Sailor Neptune?" Minako added with equal disbelief.

"It's possible, ok? They keep appearing in places where daimons attack. Not to mention that it's too much of a coincidence that Haruka and Michiru have the same scent as Uranus and Neptune respectively." Natsu said as they looked in thought.

"You may have a point Natsu-san, but we can't go and accuse them of something like that until we can be more sure about what we accuse them for." Mamoru said with a skeptical look.

"We aren't a hundred percent sure either Mamo-chan. I don't want to think that the kind Haruka-san and Michiru-san would actually let someone get hurt so that they can get these talismans, whatever these things are." Usagi said with a sad expression.

"That Uranus. I still haven't completely forgiven her for what she did when I was attacked and Haruka-san and Michiru-san tried to help me. But, if they really are the same people, then I really don't know what to think." Makoto said with uncertainty.

"But what can we do? Start spying on Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Rei said.

"That would be too extreme Rei-chan. But, we could keep an eye on them, just in case." Ami said as everyone looked at her.

"Do we even know how old are they or which school they go to?" Natsu asked.

"They are a year older than us." Makoto answered.

"And they attend Mugen Gakuen, I think. It's a very prestigious school." Minako added as Natsu nodded.

"Do you have something in mind Natsu-san?" Mamoru asked as the rose haired teen got up.

"Right now? I'm thinking of taking a shower and sleeping." He said as the girls sweatdropped.

"Way to kill the mood." Rei said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Natsu is right though." Usagi said as she yawned. "It was a long day and I feel sleepy as well."

"Well, it is almost nightfall." Makoto said as looked outside.

"We will think of a course of action tomorrow then." Ami said as the rest nodded.

* * *

"So this is the famous Mugen Gakuen that everyone is talking about." Natsu said as he arrived at the school that Haruka and Michiru attended. It was a tall building, almost as tall as a skyscraper, with three resident buildings surrounding it, giving a futuristic touch to the area. The rose haired teen stood there for a moment, his eyes taking in the size of the building.

"This is nothing like the schools that Usagi and the others go to." He said as he climbed the stairs with a look of wonder. The entrance looked like a small garden with various flowers adorning the sides of the slated path. Natsu was so absorbed by the scenery that he didn't notice Michiru getting out of the glass door.

"Looking for someone Natsu-san?" The blue haired girl said as the rose haired teen turned his attention to her. She was wearing the Mugen Gakuen uniform, which consisted of a dark crimson shirt with a dark blue collar and a green bow, a skirt that reached her knees which matched the bow's color, and black shoes. Her hair was styled in a simple ponytail with a blue bow. Natsu stared at Michiru for a moment, as if he just noticed her for the first time.

"I was looking for you actually." He said after a while.

"Well, here I am." The blue haired girl said with a smile. Natsu was at a loss of what to say for a while.

"Who are you talking to Michiru?" Haruka said as she got out as well. The blond then noticed Natsu.

"What are you doing here pinky?" She said with surprise as Natsu snapped out of his stupor.

"I was looking for Michiru actually. There's something I wanted to talk with her." The rose haired teen said.

"In private." He added as Haruka slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"What could you possibly want to say to Michiru in private?" The blond asked with suspicion as Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed to talk to Michiru without you being around?" The rose haired teen said. Haruka was about to retort, but a look from Michiru made her hold her answer.

"I'll see you at home." The blond said as she left the school while Natsu looked at her retreating form with confusion.

"Does she have a problem with me?" The rose haired teen said as he turned back to Michiru who seemed slightly amused.

"She doesn't have a problem with you specifically Natsu-san. Haruka tends to get over-competitive some times." The blue haired girl said. At Natsu's confused look, she added. "She sees you in a competitive kind of way. As a rival of sorts."

"Oh." The rose haired teen said in understanding.

"So, you wanted to talk with me?" Michiru said as Natsu nodded. "Why don't we walk while we talk? I feel kinda weird standing like this next to the door."

"Oh, sure." The rose haired teen said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Shall we?"

Michiru chuckled as the two teens started walking.

* * *

"So how did you meet with Haruka?" Natsu asked curiously as he and Michiru were walking in a park.

"She was taking part in a race a year ago. I have heard of the famous runner Tenou Haruka from a couple of classmates, so I was curious to see this girl that everyone was talking about. At first she was hesitant when we met. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to ask her to be a model for one of my portraits when we had just met. After that incident we met a couple of times before we both moved here." The blue haired girl said with a smile.

"You can paint?" The rose haired teen said.

"I like every form that art can take, but my favorites are painting and music." Michiru said.

"Cool." Natsu said with wonder.

"Maybe you'd like to model for one of my portraits one day? I haven't really worked with guys before so it will be a new experience for me." Michiru asked.

"I've never done something like this before. Sounds like fun." Natsu said with a grin. After that, they fell in a comfortable silence for some moments, which was broken by Natsu.

"You two seem pretty close you know. With Haruka I mean. Are you friends or something?" He asked. After a moment of silence from Michiru's part, Natsu looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." The rose haired teen said as Michiru smiled to reassure him.

"You didn't make uncomfortable. As for your question, we are more like life partners." She said.

"Life partners huh? That's nice." Natsu said as he looked at the sky. Michiru turned to him and noticed the melancholic smile on his face.

"What about you Natsu-san? What's your story?" The blue haired girl said as Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"There's not much to tell. I lived in an island east of Japan and one day I decided to move to Tokyo and see what's it like to live in a big city." The rose haired teen said.

"From an island? Which one?" Michiru asked with a slight smirk.

"Uh." Natsu exclaimed as he tried to remember which island he was supposed to be from.

_"Natsu-san, you can't keep telling people that you are just from an island. What if someone asks which island?" Ami said as the girls were studying while Natsu lay in the room._

_"I'll think of one?" The rose haired teen said as Minako and Usagi started laughing while Rei facepalmed._

_"Here." The raven haired girl said as she took out a map and gave it to Natsu. "This is a map of Japan. Look around for any islands and pick the one that you are supposedly from."_

_The rose haired teen started checking the map. He was laughing at some point before he pointed triumphantly at an island._

_"Aha! I'll say that I'm from here. It sounds cool." He said as the girls got up to look at what he pointed._

_"Really? You will actually tell people that you are from…"_

"Hawaii." Natsu said as Michiru blinked.

"Hawaii?" She repeated with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah. From Honolulu." The rose haired teen said as he nodded.

Michiru stood there for a moment, picturing Natsu in a traditional Hawaiian outfit doing the fire dance. The blue haired girl quickly shook her head in order to make the scene go away.

"Isn't Honolulu a big city?" She asked with confusion.

"Not as big as Tokyo." Natsu said as he mentally high fived himself for the quick response.

'I'm on fire! Wait, bad pun Natsu.' He inwardly thought. 'Maybe it's about time I ask her about the Sailor Senshi.'

"So, have you seen these Sailor Senshi that everyone is talking about? I heard that they fight the crime in Tokyo but I've yet to see them in action." Natsu asked as Michiru looked at him in mild shock.

'Why did he ask about that out of the blue? Does he suspect something about me and Haruka?' She thought as she tried to act cool.

"I don't know much about them either. I've heard about them but I haven't actually seen them. Why are you asking?" Michiru said.

"No reason. Just curiosity." Natsu said as he looked in thought.

'Well that didn't go well.' He thought as his eyes widened. 'What is this feeling?'

The rose haired teen turned to his left where a rock started shining.

'Of all the times.' Michiru thought as she turned as well towards the rock.

"What is this?" She feigned surprise as a daimon appeared.

"ROKKU!" The daimon shouted.

"Michiru, I want you to run!" Natsu said with a serious expression as the blue haired girl looked back at him.

"I can't leave you with this thing! It's too dangerous!" She said as Natsu stared at her.

"I'll be fine. And to prove you that, be at Mugen Gakuen's entrance in an hour and I'll be there. Please, go now. I don't want you to get hurt." The rose haired teen said as Michiru looked conflicted.

"Go!" Natsu shouted as the blue haired girl reluctantly nodded.

"I got it." She said as she ran out of the scene. The moment Natsu turned his attention to the daimon, Michiru took out her communicator.

"A daimon appeared at the park near Mugen Gakuen! Its target is Natsu-san!" She said.

"Got it. I'll be there as fast as I can." Haruka said as the communicator was switched off.

'I'm sorry Natsu-san. If you possess a talisman, then I'm afraid I'll never make your portrait after all.' Michiru thought with a hint of regret as she hid in the trees and waited for Haruka to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis and Luna were strolling at the same park.

"I keep telling you Luna, it was the other cat's fault." Artemis said with an apologetic look.

"You could try being more discreet Artemis." Luna said as she scolded the white cat.

"Huh? Is that Natsu-san in the distance?" Artemis said as he squinted his eyes to see better.

"It is him! And he's fighting a daimon!" Luna said in shock.

"I'll go inform Minako-chan and the others. You stay here and keep an eye on Natsu-san!" Artemis said as he started running towards Rei's home.

"Be careful Natsu-san. Don't do anything rush." Luna said with worry.

* * *

Natsu sighed in relief once Michiru was out of sight.

"The young man who cares for his friend's safety, your pure crystal will be mine!" The daimon said as the dragon slayer grinned.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you daimon. I'm not easy to beat." He said as he unzipped his took out his jacket and dropped in a fighting stance.

"ROCK THROW!" The daimon yelled as it threw a barrage of rocks at the place where Natsu was standing.

"Tsk! This one looks troublesome." The dragon slayer said as he dodged the daimon's attack and dashed at it.

"Take this!" He shouted as he punched the daimon in the face, making it skid back a couple of meters.

"You are persistent one-rokku." The daimon said as Kaorinite appeared in the trees.

"Let's see how will you deal with the surprise I've got for you boy, kukukuku." She said with an evil smirk.

The daimon once again tried to strike the dragon slayer with a barrage of rocks, which Natsu dodged again.

"Stay put so I can hit you!" The daimon shouted in annoyance.

"Are you stupid? Like hell I'm going to let you hit me!" Natsu said as he jumped back. The daimon smashed her hands on the ground as Natsu looked in confusion.

"What is it doing?" He thought as the daimon grabbed a large rock.

"ROCK SMASH!" she yelled as it threw the rock at Natsu.

"Are you kidding me?" The dragon slayer said as he gathered fire in his hand. "KARYU NO…"

Suddenly, a stream of water appeared out of nowhere and extinguished Natsu's flame.

"What the…?" The dragon slayer said before he got hit by the large rock and was sent back.

"What just happened?" Natsu said as he slowly got up. His eyes widened when he noticed a daimon wearing a swimsuit.

"You have no chance without your fire against two daimons boy." Kaorinite said as she started levitating above them.

"You again! Who are you targeting this time?" Natsu said as he looked up.

"You of course. It's time to get rid of your constant meddling." The red haired woman said as Natsu dodged another water stream from the swimsuit wearing daimon.

"Damn it! I'm gonna have to take care of the most weird looking daimon first." He said as he gathered fire in his mouth.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" He yelled as he threw a fire breath attack at the swimsuit wearing daimon. To his surprise, the daimon got hit and turned into mist.

"What?" Natsu said as he barely dodged another hit from the rock daimon.

"Oh come on, surely you can do more than dodging." Kaorinite mockingly said as Natsu growled.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who keeps sitting back and lets her goons deal with her fights." He said as Kaorinite's expression darkened.

"How dare you, you little prick! Daimons! Hurry up and take his heart crystal!" The red haired woman angrily said as the two daimons tried to corner Natsu.

"KIRI!" The swimsuit wearing daimon yelled as she summoned a thick mist.

'Damn it! I can't see or smell a thing.' Natsu thought as he looked around for any signs of attack. Suddenly, he felt his body going numb as he slowly got petrified by the rock daimon who appeared behind him.

"Got you!" She said as the mist slowly dissolved into the swimsuit wearing daimon who appeared in front of him.

'Shit!' Natsu thought.

"Your crystal is ours!" She said as she slightly opened the front of the swimsuit, revealing the black star that the daimons used to extract the crystals.

"It's over for you boy!" Kaorinite said as she started laughing while the daimon shot her beam and started extracting Natsu's heart crystal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were watching as Natsu's crystal was removed.

"Soon we'll know if he has a talisman or not." Uranus said before she noticed Neptune's conflicted look. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like we are betraying him by standing in the shadows while he is like this." The blue haired Senshi said as Uranus looked down.

"Look, I may not be pinky's biggest fan, but I don't like this any more than you do. However, we have a mission to complete. We must find the Messiah, and to do that, we need to gather the talismans. That's the most important." The blond Senshi said.

"I know that, but still…" Neptune said, however she stopped talking as the crystal was finally removed from the dragon slayer.

"Could it be?" Uranus said when she noticed that the crystal had a different color from the other crystals they have seen while Neptune gasped. Natsu's crystal was bright blazing orange, while the usual crystals had a light shade of purple.

"I can't sit anymore!" Neptune said as she rushed out.

"Wait!" Uranus said before she reluctantly followed her partner.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" She yelled as she threw her water sphere at the daimons who had to drop Natsu's body, while Uranus swooped in and took the crystal.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" Kaorinite said as she noticed the appearance of the Senshi.

"We can't let you have this crystal!" Neptune said with a serious face.

'You sure… took your sweet time.' Natsu thought as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Grrrr! Daimons, take care of these nuisances." The red haired woman said as the daimons appeared in front of the two Senshi.

"Hold it right there!" A voice was heard as all of them turned to the distance, where the five Sailor Senshi appeared.

"You villains attacked a pure hearted guy and stole his heart. As Sailor Senshi we can't forgive that!" Sailor Moon said as they dashed towards the daimons.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Jupiter and Mercury attacked the daimons while Sailor Moon, Venus and Mars ran towards the fallen body of Natsu.

"Is it a talisman?" Neptune asked as Uranus checked Natsu's crystal.

"You can relax Neptune, it's not talisman." The blond Senshi said with a hint of a smile as she turned to her companion.

"Please, give his heart crystal back! Isn't he your comrade?" Sailor Moon said as the two Senshi looked at the three girls who stood near the dragon slayer. Uranus looked at her companion who nodded.

"Here you go." She said as she threw the heart crystal at the younger blond.

"Take care of him." Neptune added.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Mars said as Sailor Moon ran towards the others and knelt next to Natsu.

"Come on Natsu!" Venus said as she took the crystal and placed it in Natsu's chest. For a moment the dragon slayer didn't show any signs of waking up as the girls feared for the worst. Then suddenly, Natsu sprung up and then fell to his ass.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" He exclaimed as he mumbled something incoherent while the girls jumped back in surprise.

"He seems alright." Venus said with a sweatdrop

"How are you feeling?" Sailor Moon asked with concern.

"Like someone buried his hand inside my chest and ripped my heart from my body." The dragon slayer said as he slowly got up.

"Firstly, gross. Secondly, we still have to deal with these daimons." Mars said as the three teens looked at Jupiter and Mercury still fighting with the daimons. Natsu growled as he stepped up, but Venus held him.

"Don't think about it. You just got up." She said as the dragon slayer looked pissed off.

"I'll take it from here! BURNING MANDALA!" Mars yelled as she formed rings of fire and threw them at the daimons. The rock daimon nullified some of the rings by throwing rocks at them while the swimsuit daimon turned into mist once again.

"So it's not a talisman? Daimons! Take care of them!" Kaorinite said.

"Not if I can do something about it." Natsu said as he dashed towards the scene where Jupiter and Mercury were still fighting the daimons.

"No matter how you attack, it will have no effect on me because it will pass through my body." The swimsuit wearing daimon said as Jupiter smirked.

"Let's see if you can dodge that attack. My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!" The brunette said as she started gathering electricity from the sky in her hand.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" She yelled as she threw the lightning at the daimon.

"I told you already that it's pointless…" The daimon said before her eyes widened in surprise as Jupiter's attack rendered her paralyzed. At the same time, Mercury looked around as the rock daimon seemingly disappeared.

'She can't be far from here.' The bluenette thought as she activated her goggles. Her eyes widened momentarily and she jumped back as the daimon came out of the ground.

"Impossible! How did you know where I would be?" She said in surprise as Mercury brought her right hand in front of her chest, the index and middle finger being extended, while she raised her left hand above her head.

"Your cockiness is your downfall. SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!" The bluenette said as she threw a blast of snow at the daimon, freezing it in the process.

"Perfect timing Jupiter, Mercury!" Natsu said with a grin as he jumped towards the paralyzed daimon.

"That's for when you double-teamed me!" The dragon slayer said as he punched the swimsuit wearing daimon straight towards the rock daimon, resulting in both daimons falling to the ground.

"What are you doing you uncoordinated buffoons?" Kaorinite shouted in anger.

"You are not getting away this time!" Neptune said as she and Uranus stood in front of the red haired woman.

"The odds have turned against me. I will retreat for now." Kaorinite said.

"Oh no you won't!" Uranus said as she threw her ringed sphere attack at the red haired woman who managed to teleport in time to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile, Natsu used his momentum to jump above the disoriented daimons.

"KARYU NO KOEN!" He yelled as he created a large fire ball and threw it at the two daimons, destroying the swimsuit wearing daimon while the rock daimon slowly tried to get up.

"It's still not enough. Sailor Moon!" Natsu said as Sailor Moon stepped up and took out her rod.

"I know! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" She said as she started spinning faster with each word until she stopped and launched the wave of purifying hearts at the daimon.

"Lovely!" The daimon exclaimed as it was crushed and purified, leaving behind a rock which cracked while the egg came out and shattered, smoke coming out of it.

"Mission success." Venus said with a smile.

Natsu then landed on the ground as he turned to Neptune and Uranus who left the scene.

"Wait!" He said but the two Senshi were already gone.

"Are you ok Natsu-san?" Mercury said as the girls cancelled their transformations and approached the rose haired teen.

"Fighting just after getting your heart crystal back must have been tiring. I know I was when I got attacked." Makoto pointed out.

"I'll be fine. It was a good challenge." Natsu said.

"I'm surprised you managed to take out a daimon yourself. You must have a lot of stamina or something." Rei said.

"More importantly, what were you doing at the park with Michiru-san, Natsu? Luna told us you two were together when you got attacked." Usagi said with a mischievous expression as Natsu nervously chuckled.

"We just ran into each other and we talked a bit. No big deal." The rose haired teen said. "Which reminds me that I have to see if she's ok since she was present when the daimon attacked. See ya!"

He then sped off before the girls could interrogate him further.

"Did any of you really buy his lame excuse?" Rei said as Minako looked in the distance with a gloomy expression.

"Even Natsu found romance in the midst of battle. When will I find my own shining knight?" She said.

"Don't worry Minako-chan. You'll find him one day." Makoto said with a slight sweatdrop as she patted Minako's shoulder.

"It definitely wasn't by chance that they met. Yesterday, Natsu-san asked us which school do Michiru-san and Haruka-san attend." The brunette added with a skeptical look.

"Maybe he wanted to verify whether Michiru-san is Sailor Neptune." Ami said as the girls looked in thought.

"I'll convince him to tell me everything when he comes back to the shrine. Then we will know what that knucklehead is doing. He won't escape so easily then." Rei said with a smirk.

* * *

Michiru stood in front of the entrance of Mugen Gakuen where Natsu was supposed to arrive in less than ten minutes. The blue haired girl looked conflicted as she thought about what took place in the last hours.

_"Wait, Haruka." Michiru said as the blond looked at her in confusion._

_"What is it?" Haruka asked._

_"I'm supposed to meet Natsu-san in front of Mugen Gakuen in a couple of minutes. He wants to show me that he managed to survive from the daimon's attack so that I will know that he is safe." The blue haired girl said._

_"I see." The blond said with mixed feelings._

_"He suspects that we are Neptune and Uranus. If you are with me, then he might put two and two together."Michiru said in an attempt to reassure her partner._

_"It's ok. I get it." Haruka said with a smile, which the blue haired girl realized wasn't a happy one._

_"I'll meet you at home." The blond added as she started her motorcycle and left the place._

'I really stood there and did nothing as Natsu-san was losing his heart. What would he think of me if he found out that I am Sailor Neptune? Would he still want to be friends with me after that? And Haruka looked hurt when I told her that I would wait for Natsu-san. I really don't know what to think about this.' Michiru thought as she noticed the rose haired teen running in the distance.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted as he reached the blue haired girl.

"Natsu-san, you are ok." Michiru said with a smile as the rose haired teen took a moment to catch his breath.

"Told ya everything would be alright." He said as he grinned at Michiru. "The Sailor Senshi appeared and helped me with this monster. I thought they were five of them, but it turns out they are seven."

"Seven? That's a first." The blue haired girl said with surprise.

Natsu then started telling her how the battle took place. Michiru listened to the story with interest, at times she commented on the stuff that the rose haired teen was telling her, but her mind was occupied with many different thoughts, some of them included the guy in front of her.

'You'll learn the truth about me and Haruka eventually. When that day comes, I hope you will manage to forgive us with that pure heart of yours, Natsu-san.'

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the weird ending in advance. I've been working on this chapter for four days and I really can't think of a better way to end this chapter. You might say 'Natsu should take out the daimons with ease.' or something, but truth be told, he was outnumbered and both daimons had a technical advantage against him with their abilities. But that's not really the part that I struggled to write. After some thinking, I decided to try and pair Natsu with Michiru. I think it has potential and that they have a good chemistry, but it's pretty challenging to write a romance with the two of them. I mean, Natsu is pretty clueless to these stuff and Michiru is already with Haruka so it's gonna be tough for them to develop any feelings between each other while keeping them in character, not to mention that I'll have to work a way for Michiru and Haruka to break up on friendly terms. I think I managed to confuse myself again, but I hope you guys figured out what I mean.**

**The next chapter will probably be another original chapter, but I still haven't decided on the general idea of it. See ya next time!**


End file.
